


Heart's A Mess

by blandbilker



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Metaphors, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Step-parents, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Humiliation, oedipus complex, 人口买卖, 偷情, 出轨, 性交易, 流血冲突, 神话隐喻, 继子, 背叛, 详细的暴力描写, 违背伦理, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandbilker/pseuds/blandbilker
Summary: 继子Erik X 继母Charles，偷情人妻梗，黑帮AU。天启和Shaw在一次错误情报中杀掉了Erik的养母，Erik决意复仇，杀掉仇人和生父，并迎娶继母，成为新的黑帮头领。部分内容及性行为描写涉及到天启C，主要角色天启在首章已死。本篇里，同性婚姻很正常，但既不是abo也不是dom／sub设定，没有mpreg情节。





	1. 忒拜城

“天启”，本名En Sabah Nur，珠宝商，于1995年12月21日死亡。  
正常死亡。  
在交给Ororo长官的三份述职报告上，Scott Summers警官、Logan James Howlett警官和Jean Grey警官都这样写道。  
Ororo像条嗅闻毒品踪迹的警犬那样，仔细完整地看了三人的报告，她喝了两杯浓缩咖啡，当她想喝第三杯再来研究一下下属们的报告里究竟能有什么蛛丝马迹的时候，电话响了。  
Ororo看了眼显示器上的号码，她沉默了几秒钟，接起了听筒。  
“你好，这是办公时间。我无意接听私人电话，但我想你会打来一定有什么原因。”  
“当然。这是我唯一能找到你的方式了。”  
“你现在在哪里？”  
“一个陌生的电话亭里，别担心，没有人在排队投币，没有小孩在哭喊着要找妈妈，也没有小情侣在不耐烦地敲击玻璃门，没有尾巴跟着，”电话里的男人听起来声音低沉、磁性而带着些不自觉的讥讽，Ororo知道那并不是针对她的，只是与生俱来的讨厌习性罢了，“我想我得给你说一声，考虑到我们都不知道请柬能不能寄送给你。”  
“要不了多久，你说什么便就是什么了。”  
“我不想和你争论，抓住些地上的毛发就没完没了地查看。死人遍地都是，还好这里是美国，如果说意大利，那你可得看死人的报告看到恶心了。”  
“在意大利，我想警察也许可以接受请柬。”  
“不，你错了，”电话那头的声音突然温和了一下，“行有行规，每一行都有自己的要求，即便人们对真相心知肚明，界限仍然要划分清楚，这是维持运转和体面的基本规则。”那声音顿了一下，“也是所谓的游戏规则。”  
“没有什么心知肚明的真相，”Ororo轻声地对电话说道，她此刻的表情奇异地发出一种温柔的月亮光泽，考虑到她并不是个白种人，“唯一的真相就在我的手上，三份述职报告，一切都会公布于众。”  
“……”  
电话那头的声音沉默了一下，Ororo知道对方并不是个无话可说也要强说废话的蠢货，大概他在酝酿情绪。真有趣，不是吗？黑道的人物也需要酝酿情绪，即便他死了“父亲”没多久，但他仍然要迎娶“母亲”了。每当她想到这一点，就忍不住微笑。  
人人都是血肉之躯。  
当电话里的男人再度开口时，他的声音听起来更加刚硬，磁性，好像一根珍贵的金属管在冬日里发出冰冷的震动：“我很久没有打过如此愉快的电话了。他坚持请柬要寄给你，他寄去了牛津。”  
Ororo想到牛津里唯一可能的收件人，T’Challa，她一想到丈夫的面容就忍不住微笑。她对电话说：“尽管我不能决定半个月后的事情，我仍然要祝福你们。替我向他问好。”  
“……”  
Ororo没听到回应，她想了一下，在挂断之前说道：“多加小心。”  
话筒里传来了忙音。  
她知道那男人一定听到了。  
要多加小心。  
她看了眼时间，离下班仍然还有一点距离，她又泡了一杯浓缩咖啡，去嗅闻那蛛丝马迹去了。

Scott Summers警官、Logan James Howlett警官和Jean Grey警官写过很多述职报告，他们三个人都各具人格魅力和特色，Scott性格温和而面面俱到、Logan敏锐而不拘小节，Jean有着女性特有的细腻，但她又具备男性的果敢和魄力。  
他们都是很棒的同事，他们一般都是可以独当一面的警察，只是在为期一年的追踪案件里，只靠一个人单打独斗或许太艰难了，因此Ororo本只想让Logan和Jean合作，但当Scott Summers的弟弟Alex Summers死于天启的私人俱乐部里后，Scott Summers警官强行加入了进来，在最初的磨合期过去后，真的很难见到会比他们更默契和更灵敏的合作了，现在天启死了，一切又将无声无息地改朝换代。  
盘旋天空里的秃鹫和乌鸦们吃完了死人的肉，消息也将随着腐尸的消散而告知天下，但一切都不足以震动现世，唯有有力的继承者才能扫平一切障碍。  
如今年轻的继位者把障碍扫除了，权力和金钱的光辉值得所有人抛弃道德顾虑和人类心肠，因此他要结为同盟的对象是他多年的死对头，即便继位者和结盟者的伦理关系容易招惹多嘴的口舌，也对家族们的最终决策毫无影响。  
但一切真的是看起来那样吗？  
En Sabah Nur名义上的助理、实质上的继子，Erik Lehnsherr，和En Sabah Nur正值丰沛年纪的法定配偶，Charles Xavier，是一对世人皆知的死对头。他们关系差到彼此都为对方的死讯暗暗买过保险，En Sabah Nur还活着的时候，就曾为继子和妻子剑拔弩张、无时不想弄死对方的关系而头痛不已，现在En Sabah Nur死了，年轻的Erik Lehnsherr要想保住珠宝和走私军火的帝国，仍然要选择一个强有力的合作者，婚姻是最佳的同盟结缔联系，而Xavier家族并不想放弃多年培育出来的这块肥肉，也并不喜欢第三方势力插足。  
双方争执不下后，决议不再相互投毒，由继位者Erik Lehnsherr，和同盟方Charles Xavier，一起去市政厅盖个戳。  
“死敌也可为了金钱利益，抛弃多年仇恨，不顾伦理，共同踏入婚姻的坟墓。”好像有人这么点评过Erik和Charles。  
Ororo喝着咖啡，忍不住微笑了起来。她拿起红笔，划掉了Scott报告里的一个多余的形容词，“En Sabah Nur死相极惨”，接着继续查看她已经看了一百遍的述职报告。


	2. 传闻和婚姻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及天启C的性描写。

没人知道En Sabah Nur是怎么发家致富的，关于他的传闻在这个国家的街头巷尾里悄悄流传，他个子不高，但凶狠阴鸷。似乎就是一夜之间，人们恍然发现这个名不见经传的男人是珠宝大亨，暗地里还是走私军火的大家，人们才发现这个男人做了很多事情，地皮，妓院，还有明面上的餐饮和珠宝买卖。不知道什么时候开始，人们喊他“天启”。  
Ororo那时候还很年轻，刚决定日后要成为一个警察。她听过En Sabah Nur很多传闻，可信的，不可信的，难以分辨其中的色彩。她知道En Sabah Nur是警察和法院头疼的对象，他的账本干净得就像是裹尸布那样不祥。

当En Sabah Nur决意要和Xavier家族结姻的时候，所有人都毫不意外。利己主义至上的En Sabah Nur如果会有一个婚姻，那一定是有关金钱、权力、帝国，无关性爱，何况和Xavier结姻时En Sabah Nur快五十岁了，当时单身的Xavier们都是十几二十岁的青年，因此，即便En Sabah Nur有心沉湎于色欲，恐怕也不利于他的长寿。  
在商言商，在黑道，人们也不会讲爱情。  
不过年轻的时候，人人都会一些错误。  
天启也不例外。他在年轻时把很多美人和小宠物一个又一个操了个遍，然后谁也没有得到名份，没有人能拥有他的子嗣，他自以为不会犯错，结果在他三十岁出头的时候，他确实爱上了一个极其普通的女人，她叫Nephri，人们只知道她长得相当异国风情，天真而胆怯。En Sabah Nur对她有求必应，但她几乎不从他那索求什么，这加重了已经成为“天启”的En Sabah Nur对她的迷恋，Nephri甚至有了一个天启的孩子，当她即将临盆的时候，天启的对家们嗅迹而来，她消失了十天，最后天启得到的是Nephri的死前照片。她的肚子被剖开了，内脏流了一地，看上去很可怕，很有种地狱风情，至于那个马上就能降临人世的孩子，下场也不言而喻。天启试图寻找Nephri和他那未曾谋面的孩子的尸体残肢，但一无所获。  
这件事情给天启的打击甚过于他一半左右的势力地盘和买卖都被吞灭。天启花费了好几年的功夫才恢复过气数，但他再也没能重现之前的光辉。所幸他建立的帝国仍然健在，这城市里的势力慢慢分散，即便他没占那么大地方，也足够数一数二了。

当时天启和Xavier家族会谈的时候，双方都敲定了是未婚的次子Charles与En Sabah Nur结姻。Charles当时25岁，长得出人意料的漂亮，适合哭泣的蓝眼睛，适合口交的红嘴唇，以及适合按在床上狠命操的优渥家境下养出来的雪白肢体，即便内射一万次也不会怀孕。可惜En Sabah Nur对他的性致也仅限于这短暂的几秒钟幻想了。倒不是说即将五十岁的男人无法勃起，也不是说En Sabah Nur不会操自己未来的丈夫，但他早已过了性欲勃发的年纪，何况相比较男人他其实更喜欢女人。  
Charles垂眉底眼地接受了这个安排，他年轻而富有才华，看上去人生尽皆如意，唯一的打击大概就是要嫁给一个年长他二十二岁的老男人了。  
他们的婚礼举办得很得体，不算隆重，但足够端重。两大势力的联合发出了足够的威慑力和声明性。有古老历史的老牌贵族Xavier家族缺乏足够的资金链去插手制药业，而En Sabah Nur缺乏足够的体面和台阶来获得政治台面。

新婚夜里，Charles被En Sabah Nur操了一遍。En Sabah Nur的性器大而粗肥，在挤进Charles的身体时费了一点儿劲，因为Charles虽然并不是处子，但在床上他和En Sabah Nur一样，都是被讨好被迎合的对象。虽然这是双方自愿的做爱，可Charles没有得到足够的前戏和润滑而肌肉紧绷，这促使En Sabah Nur在性交的时候感受到了更多不适和快感。他把新婚的年轻丈夫摁在床上，让Charles的脸贴着枕头，光滑的背部朝着他，他捏了捏Charles紧实圆翘的屁股，然后把自己插了进去。  
他听到了Charles的痛苦的啜泣声，然后制止了年轻人的挣扎。当他开始动作的时候，Charles挣扎得很凶猛，En Sabah Nur的性器甚至从他身体里滑了出来，En Sabah Nur感到极大的不愉快，他把Charles翻转过来，然后用力抽了他一耳光。即便在Xavier家族里，Charles和长子Cain的关系不算融洽，但胞兄都不曾对他进行过真的侮辱，从未受过粗暴的对待的Charles被这个耳光打懵了，一时间不知道怎么办好，En Sabah Nur趁着他还没有反应过来，用力把自己操了进去，Charles挣扎不开了——或者是说这个年轻人被吓到了，他不再想挣扎，任凭得趣的丈夫把他的腿驾到双肩，然后猛力地抽插起来。  
En Sabah Nur看到年轻人流泪的面容，反而感觉更加愉快。他并不是个要剥夺对方尊严和进行侮辱才能感觉到自身力量的那种软脚虾，可Charles哭起来别有一番风味，因此他的新婚夜过得还是很不错的，更不用说Charles年轻的肉体柔韧紧实，他圆圆白白的屁股也被操得噼啪作响。En Sabah Nur盯着他的面容，心里有点柔软。这还是个青年呢，什么经验也没有，嘴唇咬得通红，或许以后En Sabah Nur可以给他涂一涂红唇膏，教他如何作个好妻子。  
他的令人毛骨悚然的同情心也仅限于此了，他没有思考过Charles对这种充满了痛苦和羞辱的新婚之夜感想如何，现在他们的性交正入佳境，Charles也在呻吟，En Sabah Nur继续干了一会儿，就射在Charles的里面了。  
En Sabah Nur没有理会腿间有污浊的新婚丈夫，他起身去了淋浴室，冲了个澡。当他出来躺在床上的时候，Charles也乖乖地去了淋浴室，然后再出来，躺在另一半的床上。  
En Sabah Nur在入睡的时候想道，完美。  
完美。

 

听完了Ororo最后那句“多加小心”的男人，他打电话的时候小心多疑地戴着白手套，他穿着灰色三件套和灰色风衣，戴着一顶深灰色的礼帽。他默不作声地挂断电话，走出电话亭，然后脱下防指纹的白色手套，安静地走在石头街道上。这个男人招了一下手势，一辆黑色的普通轿车在他身边停下，他坐了上去，像是一滴水消散在大海里那样，他不见了。  
他再度出现的时候是在天启的庄园里。他进入正门，穿过大厅，仆人们对他道安，他点点头，接着走上回旋楼梯，走上三楼，左侧第二个房间，他穿着皮鞋，但是毫无声息，这恐怕是他悲惨童年带来的一生习性，他走进房间的时候没有敲门。  
门打开了，是一间主卧室，阳光被厚重的丝绒窗帘遮住了，但仍然看得到乳白色的被子里埋着一个什么。他摘下礼帽，靠近大床，看到一个棕色的卷毛脑袋正把自己埋在鹅绒被子和枕头里呼呼大睡。  
他凑近，摸了摸，棕色脑袋慢慢苏醒过来，带着一种酣然的睡意，他的眼睛睁开了，是如六月晴空一样的蔚蓝。  
他吻了吻蓝眼睛的红嘴唇，轻声说道：“我给她打了电话，告诉她你把请柬寄去了牛津。”  
“你给牛津打了电话了吗？”  
“没有。Ororo警官在电话最后告诉我们，要多加小心。所以我想，她也会知道如何多加小心的。”  
“妻子和丈夫打电话确实再寻常不过了。”  
“即便是人人皆知的多年宿敌吗？”  
蓝眼睛笑了起来：“即便是人人皆知的多年宿敌。”  
凝视着蓝眼睛的男人笑了起来，他眼尾纹好看地皱起来。他比床上躺着的这个年轻了十岁，但他们看上去年龄差距似乎并没有这么大。他俯身亲吻着红嘴唇，喃喃地说道：  
“起来吧，再跟我商量一下婚礼的事情。”  
“上一次的新婚之夜，你父亲操了我之后就去洗澡了，我没有得到高潮，只能在他洗澡的时候自己解决完问题。”蓝眼睛凶狠地笑了一下，那明亮通透的蓝色也会有像刀子一样割手的冷酷光芒，“现在，他终于死得其所了。”  
覆在他身上的年轻男人笑着含上他的下嘴唇：  
“那我真的很期待这一次的新婚之夜，你也要作六月新娘了，继母。”

被喊作“继母”的蓝眼睛男人沉迷在亲吻里，没有回话。


	3. 失落的司芬克斯

在Xavier家族准备和En Sabah Nur结姻的时候，在这城市另一头，发生了一场枪战，关于划分势力范围的争斗永远见怪不怪，死一两个人似乎也不值一提。  
除去在一家街头俱乐部的两旁陈列了一些新鲜的尸体之外，这次流血事件还有不同寻常的一点，不关心它的人一定毫不知情：一位无辜的中年妇女，因为路过俱乐部，无意中露出了养子从被捡来就带着的一块雕像的坠子，而被尾随过来的黑帮枪杀在家中，但随后这帮下属就发现那块坠子不过是无聊的仿制品罢了。  
杀错了人的感觉让人沮丧，于是他们走了，并没有再去追杀幸存的养子。而那个男孩儿，躲在衣柜里看到了全部惨剧，而他出血的手心握着一块真正的雕像。为他养母招来杀身之祸的雕像，是这母亲鼓励这孩子多做手工，孩子为了让母亲高兴，兴致盎然做出来的替代品罢了。  
在Charles拒绝家族交出小妹妹Raven而决意把自己当作交易筹码的这个昏暗的下午，那块雕像坠子的主人收拾完养母的尸体和破碎的家庭，坐在家中，安静地看一本书。

【……女神赫拉派遣司芬克斯坐在忒拜城的入口悬崖处，女神缪斯又教授了司芬克斯谜语，于是这个狮身人面的怪物对每个过往的路人提出谜语，回答不出来的就要被司芬克斯吃掉。……】  
他的手早已破皮流血，他小心地合上了书本，不让洁白的纸张被污染。  
他陷入了沉默。  
没有人知道司芬克斯到底是雄性还是雌性，也没有统一的说法证实司芬克斯是智慧还是邪恶。古埃及的神话里，司芬克斯是长着三种面容的狮身怪物。人面的Androsphinx，羊头的Criosphinx，鹰头的Hieracosphinx。但到了古希腊罗马神话里，司芬克斯只有一张人脸了。  
人脸象征着智慧么？还是象征着邪恶呢？  
来源于希腊语“sphiggein”的Sphinx，拉紧了忒拜城的咽喉要道，这个怪兽诚恳地遵循着阿波罗的预言，让忒拜城备受折磨，直到俄狄浦斯来临，猜出了谜语，司芬克斯死了，忒拜城迎来了短暂的荣耀，杀父娶母者获得了幸福。  
他看了看手心里的项链，一只精巧的狮身人面银雕像，他打开浮雕的司芬克斯，里面是一个女人的黑白画像，她面容精致而警惕。没有放照片的那一侧则用浮雕字体写着：  
To Nephri.  
这名字旁边还细密地雕刻了玫瑰，想必她的爱人一定很眷恋她。  
他知道这女人是他的生母，在某种暗杀和斗争里侥幸生出他的女人，把他抛在某个地方，这女人便死无全尸了。  
他把人像浮雕塞进裤兜里，接着从一片废墟里站起来，他的骨骼好像在簌簌地往下落着灰尘。  
他感到疲惫。

他从完好无损的房子里走出来，这房子现在对他来说就是一片废墟。他洗干净了废墟里的血迹，擦干净了白色的发着腥味的脑浆，以一个超出十四岁孩子的镇定和冷静收拾好了一切残局。  
残局。  
他从她的房间里找到了她喜欢的圣经版本和一个银十字架项链，十字架上雕刻着受难的基督耶稣，链子的关卡处雕刻了一位玛利亚。  
这是妈妈最喜欢的项链。  
他唯一的妈妈。  
真正的，唯一的。  
他捏紧了十字架，吻了吻，走出了房子，然后走向离家不远处的树林里，他一直走着，直到树林深处。天色愈晚，发出一种暗淡血色，他怀疑这是自己的错觉，而乌鸦在天空中盘旋着，嚎叫着，那声音在断断续续的低音耳鸣中回荡，好像是某处非常遥远的、从未抵达过的断崖，这些乌鸦在天葬。  
他走到树林的一个不起眼的地方，小小的土包隆起，温柔得好像母亲的子宫。他为了挖出这个坟墓双手流出鲜血，现在都不再疼痛了。他最后将她火葬，母亲全部的温暖和爱，都装在一个凉凉的小盒子里，他坚持要挖出一个成人体型的墓地。  
好像某种安慰，她仍然有人形，仍然留有全尸。  
他跪下去，把那土包挖出一个小小的坑，又吻了吻圣经和十字架，然后他把它们都轻轻放了进去。  
这是个小小的墓地。一个小小的墓碑上歪歪扭扭地写着：  
“Edie Eisenhardt，永远的母亲，永远的爱。儿子，Max Eisenhardt。”  
他不知道妈妈的出生年月，贫穷无辜的女人在垃圾桶旁边捡了带着项链的弃婴，在一无所有的岁月里把他抚养长大，无辜地死在斗争里。  
他流着眼泪，他的嘴唇因为血液黏合在一起，又长期不作声，因此当他分开上下唇开始说话的时候，他粘连的上下唇撕破了皮，带来了新鲜热辣的痛感。  
这痛感提示着他还活着。  
“妈妈，我爱你。妈妈，去天堂找爸爸去吧，我要离开了。天堂里不会有我的位置了，因为我要报仇。我没有你了，我再也不会感到幸福了，妈妈，请你原谅我，妈妈，我爱你。”  
他跌跌撞撞地离开了墓地，脚磨破了皮。但他心里无比地清晰，好像走上的并不是石块和泥土做成的路，而是一条铺满了鲜血和弹药的火光之路，而是光荣又残酷的下地狱之旅。  
他跌跌撞撞走出树林，走到石头与沥青的路上，他昏倒在街边，被条子踢醒，有遛狗的妇女于心不忍，给他扔了一些钱，他捏着钱买了些吃的，然后回到了废墟里。  
他思考了良久，然后穿戴整齐，既然一无所有，那就重新开始。  
他给自己重新取了个名字，Erik Lehnsherr，没有什么意义。

 

到家了，Ororo警官把自己重重地扔进沙发里，抚摸着一只灰色的虎斑纹猫咪，它叫Storm。  
猫咪的头不住地追随着她温暖的手心，喉咙里发出温暖人心的呼噜声。这只猫咪是有次Scott出警时带回来的小叫花子。Scott喜欢狼狗甚于猫咪，他家养了一条叫Wolverine的德牧，于是这只猫咪被Ororo带了回来。  
流浪过的小动物会更知冷热，更懂人情事物。Storm从来不乱抓沙发，每次都好好地吃完每一粒猫粮，在Ororo给它开罐头的时候，也只是坐在一边，安静地等着吃。  
流浪过的小动物和一无所有的人很接近，他们都没什么可失去的了。因此要费尽心神博得一线生机。她挠着Storm的脖子，心不在焉地想起这半年来的案件。  
早在十年之前，曾经的Hellfire的俱乐部老板，黑王Sebastian Shaw，接进了一个15岁都不到的男孩儿，Erik Lehnsherr。这来路不明的孤儿在16岁的时候成功杀掉黑王，成为白王，17岁血洗整个Hellfire，再带着Hellfire的势力被天启En Sabah Nur收至麾下，以助理的身份住进天启私宅，20岁被宣布为天启的继位者，他25岁的时候天启立下遗嘱备案，这男孩儿和Charles Xavier将分掉大部分遗产。  
人人都说这男孩儿天资聪颖又生性凶诈，偏执己见，是因为他就是天启遗失的爱子，带着生母的貌美与生父的残忍。他在20岁时被外界称为“万磁王”，不仅仅是因为金属制造业，更多来源于他的磁场与魅力。  
然后在这位天启继子的26岁时，也就是去年，天启死亡。  
第二年，继位者与他唯一没有扳倒的对手，天启的年轻丈夫，Charles Xavier，马上要举行婚礼。  
纵使没人能做到战无不胜，但Erik Lehnsherr仍然可以把劣势变成转折点。如果敌人始终无法攻克，不如做合作伙伴。  
他无坚不摧，从不打失手的仗。他从不喝醉，从不赌博，从不发誓，不追求任何不合适的东西，没有过任何私人情欲。  
真的吗？万磁王，磁力环绕者。  
Ororo想到，在如今，有秘密并不是什么大问题，藏得好，就等于没有。  
一个从来没有展示过软肋的人，是不是他就没有软肋呢？  
Ororo摸着Storm，想到教授在她离开天启大宅时那意味深长的眼光。她忍不住怯懦地笑了一下，好像教授还在自己身边无时无刻不盯着自己那样。  
如果想要活命，有些时候，不知道秘密是最大的盾牌。


	4. 梅花A的扫罗

年轻的Erik并不知道，他杀了黑王Sebastian Shaw这件事情，将会成为日后个人传奇的开始。  
杀掉黑王并不是一件容易的事情，尽管也没有人们想象的那么难。事成之后，只剩下疲惫和解脱感。  
地狱火里的Azazel是最先警觉到Erik怀揣着复仇之心的不良企图的，但游离于黑白之外的杀手红恶魔只是静静地观察事态，并在关键时刻向Shaw提出了想要一个搭档，  
“地狱火里有很多少年轻人，也有会一些暗杀以及搏斗的，甚至会一点占卜术的，为什么偏偏是一个孤儿呢？”  
“因为什么都不会才更具备可塑性。他没回头路了，所以会比那些人更不要命。至于占卜术，我自己会就行了，那不过是无聊中的乐子罢了。找乐子都靠自己。”  
Shaw同意了。  
Azazel像一个健身教练那样教会了Erik一些技巧。Erik对这个沉默的俄罗斯人感到好奇，他曾想一探究竟为何独独对自己青睐有加，但他看了眼自己腹部和肘部的淤青和伤口，就知道红恶魔并不是黄金沙滩上裸露上身招摇过市的私家教练。这不是一个轻松简单的欢乐之行，这是在地狱之火里。  
他们俩，都是如此。  
当他放弃了一探究竟的时候，Azazel在某天下午突然对他说话了：“很好。过多的好奇心会让你死于非命。你要学会克制，容忍，隐匿，在关键时刻一击中的。你要知道，你在这里的每一分每一秒都顶着多大的杀身之危。”  
Erik当时正在瞄准一只在风中晃动的木棍，他连发几枪都没有打中那根随风摆动的木棍，而他也从来没有听到这位18岁的青年杀手说过这么多的话，这使得他们的关系变得奇妙而沉重，不再是一个沉默的顶尖杀手挑选磨合他的搭档了似的，这更像是某种东方神秘的禅意之间的精神传达。  
Azazel从地上随便捡起一支P229，短小精悍的德国手枪在高大结实的俄罗斯人手里像是一个微型玩具，他打开保险栓，瞄住摇晃的木棍了一会儿，开了枪。那根木棍被削掉了一半。  
他拉上保险栓，把手枪随意地扔在地上，对一旁的Erik说了更长的一段话：  
“把自己融入节奏里去。一根风里的木棍，一条随水摆动的芦苇，一场性交中的抽动频率，一次谈话中来回摇摆的心脏位置。在任务中没有完全静止不动的靶子给你大展身手。因此你要把自己融入到那个节奏里去，唯有和目标同步，才能百发百中。”  
Erik沉默地站在光线里，灰尘在飞舞，他绿色的眼睛凝视着那根无法触及却已经面目全非的棍子。  
把握一切的节奏。  
Azazel看着这个男孩儿，他知道他过不了多久就要变成一个大人了，比他们任何一个都要凶狠的角色，从那绿色的眼神里可以看得出来。Azazel无端想起童年时在西伯利亚流浪的冬天，木屋的篝火照亮了雪地，也照亮了黑夜里狼的眼睛。狼的眼睛是嗜血而可怖的，它们毫无心肺，无所畏惧，而且平静。  
他想起昨夜的占卜，开牌后他手心躺着一张正位的战车。那威武的铠甲勇士被金色太阳所照耀，在金色的战车上紧握着权杖，而在他辉煌的战车之前，是一黑一白的司芬克斯，它们面朝不同的方向，但一起拉动着战车的前进。  
红恶魔微笑着眯起眼睛，继续指导着Erik的练习。  
他想到一个女人的建议，他唯一的朋友，把他从西伯利亚的冰雪里捡了回来，让他成功地从肺炎里活了下来，然后把他扔到地狱火里的女人。  
“要小心司芬克斯。”  
“要了解一切的真相。”

Frost家族的刚满二十的当家Emma的出现，也给Erik提供了很多便利。这个女人像是凭空出现的，她讨厌Shaw的贪得无厌和不知进退，但这仍然无法解释Erik心中的困惑，为什么她会帮他，为什么一定会是自己。  
“眼神问题。”年轻的Frost小姐瞥了他一眼，继续坐在桃花木椅子上透过玻璃镜来读着一本乏味的书。她才20岁，但她把白金色的头发烫得又蓬又高，额头上的头发夸张地卷曲成一个高度，然后再慢慢垂落到肩膀。她视力良好，但总要故作姿态地在阅读的时候拿起一个小眼镜挂在自己的鼻子上。这两点让她看起来有三十岁的隆重。她总是把下颌高高地仰起，用二分之一的瞳孔来接人待物，她的美貌和刻薄总让人心生不安。  
Erik并不怎么讨厌这样的Emma，实际上，她比任何一个矫揉造作的有钱人、不知好歹的穷苦人更好相处。Emma比他的父亲更精明市侩，她从生病的父亲那接手了Frost家族。  
“我不明白为什么非得要地狱火。”  
“甜心，你老抓不住重点。我并不想要地狱火，因为军火买卖并不是我们的擅长的生意，但是我们仍然会帮助你，如果成功你也不必将地狱火拱手让人，它总需要有好老板来打理，作为股东才能坐享其成。这几年Shaw先生的贪得无厌已经影响到我们自己的本分生意了，践踏规矩的人都没有好下场。更何况他曾许过他的家庭和我姐姐们的婚姻，然后又悔婚。这令家族蒙羞，尽管我也很不喜欢Adrienne和Cordelia。答应我，Erik，翻脸的时候一定要替我解决完这些问题。”  
“你们是做什么的？”  
“走私啊。”Emma自豪地挺了挺胸脯。  
“听上去和军火买卖差不多。”   
“得有多没脑子才能说出这么危险武断的结论，幸亏你今天面对的是我，如果是我爸爸，现在Azazel就该找人来擦你留在地上的脑浆和热乎乎的尸体了。”Emma Frost说道，“行有行规，每一行都有自己的要求，即便人们对真相心知肚明，界限仍然要划分清楚，这是维持运转和体面的基本规则。”  
“这是黑道的游戏规则吗？”  
“这是黑道的游戏规则。”  
他们沉默了起来。红恶魔站在窗口一言不发，他似乎要和窗帘布融为一体了，这正是顶尖杀手的特质，不被觉察，不被注意，难以被记起。  
“既然我们都有一个目标，那我也很好奇你为什么要加入地狱火，这可是一条没有回头的路。”  
“我没什么可失去的了。”  
“老天，”Emma露出一种索然无味的表情，“想糊弄我的人从六十岁到十六岁都有了，我有看起来这么愚蠢么？如果你不愿意坦诚相待，你可以马上就尸骨无存了。不和我们站在一起又知道太多的人总不能活着出去吧？何况我还以为你能有点契约精神呢。”  
Erik思索了一会，并不理会Frost的威胁。他知道她并不会真的杀了他，她只是像只性情乖张的猫咪玩弄一只耗子似的耍他罢了。他的思绪回到了那片废墟里，在衣柜前倒地的母亲，一无所获的两帮人马，杂乱的书籍和雕像，圣母与圣子，我们在天国的父啊，如果您能听到我的呼唤。  
他面无表情地把自己从埋葬着圣经和十字架的树林墓地的回忆中拔了出来，他对Frost平静地说：“他是杀了我母亲的凶手之一。”  
“冤有头债有主，另一位凶手是谁？”  
“En Sabah Nur，天启。”  
“那你将会有一场非常艰难的仗要打，而我们最多只能承诺帮你走到Shaw这里。”Emma没有被En Sabah Nur的名号所吓倒，这位青年当家人看起来毫不吃惊，老练而沉着，“你有什么底牌么？”  
“……”  
“如果你没有一两张底牌，为什么要打无准备之仗呢？底牌是你一切都走不通的时候最后的道路，有的人把自杀作为底牌，也有人把同归于尽作为底牌。这都是个人选择，我们无法评价他人的选择是否正确，尽管有的人的选择着实会让我感到可笑。底牌是一切尽头最后的唯一机会，有可能加剧死亡，也有可能绝地逢生，这取决于牌数的多少和牌的组合。如果你没有底牌，可怎么办呢？毕竟我们不是你的父母，也对你没有任何责任，我们只是在游戏转盘前的赌徒，试图将筹码都压在你身上，可你如果什么都没有，如何保证我们不会全盘皆输呢？小小的Erik Lehnsherr，还是该叫你Max Eisenhardt先生？”  
他的眼瞳在听到最后一个名称时禁不住骤然缩小。Emma和Azazel满意地看到了除此之外他的表情神态几乎毫无破绽。  
“我听不懂你在说什么，我不认识Max Eisenhardt，”这十六岁的男孩儿平稳地说，“我只知道Erik Lehnsherr是我。”他顿了一顿，决意不去理会心头因为旧名而产生的刺痛感，“我没有底牌。但是你们已经把筹码压在我身上了，所以我想，如果我有底牌，那大概就是Frost家族了。”  
寒冰如Emma，也忍不住笑了。  
Azazel突然轻声地开口：“不，你的底牌不是我们。”  
“我不懂。”  
“你的底牌无人能及，”Emma带着一种偷腥似的窃喜，“带着画像的司芬克斯项链，智慧与幸运的象征。”

一年之内，他忍辱负重，学会了克制本能和冲动，他什么都豁得出去，又忍耐好学，面容英俊又不至于过度阴郁，他甚至在16岁这一年里为Sebastian Shaw挡了一发子弹。  
那暗杀的子弹从他的肩膀穿过，他用力把杀母仇人护在身后，然后他倒了下去。  
Shaw激赏他的忠诚和机敏，将他当作贴身的保镖。他与Azazel一个在太阳下，一个在阴影里。  
在Erik中枪的三个月后，Sebastian Shaw和Frost家族没有谈拢，Sebastian Shaw当中羞辱Cordelia Frost，也就是Emma Frost的姐姐。双方反目成仇，接着众目睽睽之下，Erik再次站起身，人人都以为他要继续充当Shaw的肉盾了，但是他拿起桃花木桌子上的一只钢笔，拔开笔盖，用力插到了Shaw的大动脉上。  
接着他从死掉的Shaw的身上摸出一只打火机，这是一只极其精妙的微型手枪，在刚反应过来的惊慌人士里对准了尖叫和准备跑出去的Adrienne Frost与Cordelia Frost，一位死于心脏爆炸，一位则死于爆头。Frost们的鲜血流淌在羊毛毯子上，仅存的那位Frost，则坐在位置上岿然不动。  
没有人敢跑了。  
他转过身对惊吓过度的双方露出了颇具威胁性的和蔼笑容：  
“你们好，我叫Erik Lehnsherr，可能有的人暂时不会准确地写我的名字，但你们很快就会了。”

Shaw死透了，他的手中握着一枚被轻轻放下的黑色梅花A。  
好运的黑王已经不复温度。  
他要活在日光下，想起过去，也不再记起，就算记起，也如流水从面上过去。

【那时，你必仰起脸来毫无斑点，你必坚固，无所惧怕。你必忘记你的苦楚，就是想起也如流过去的水一样。你在世的日子，要比正午更明，虽有黑暗，仍像早晨。】  
Ororo警官睡前做完祷告，看了一段经文，约伯记第11章15至17小节。  
关灯，一切都陷入无梦的安眠。


	5. 米诺斯迷宫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及天启C的具体性行为描写。

从黑色中来，到黑色中去。  
他在梦里看到一双流泪的双眼，那眼睛是蓝色的，那是妈妈的双眼，她毫无责备之意，却只剩下关切和哀痛。  
一眨眼，妈妈不见了，只有盘旋在暗淡血色天空的乌鸦，他跟着乌鸦走过去，他看到了一只怪物，面容狰狞而看不清楚，只知道那怪物藏在迷宫里，躲藏着人类，见一个就吃掉一个。它的兽角上挂满了蛛网，它的毛发肮脏打结，它的双眼通红，流着血泪。它看到了他，它对他张开了恐怖的嘴，他以为他要被吃掉了，却看到那怪物冲他跑起来，一个嘶哑的声音说道：“我们是一体的，我们永远被人类抛弃了，再也不会有人来救你了——  
再也不会了。  
他惊醒了。  
又是老一套的噩梦。他看了看时间，凌晨三点十七分，外面的月亮巨大而冰冷。  
他倒了下去，又坐起来，他的后背被陈年噩梦惊得湿透了，一身汗。他脱下背心，裸着上身，继续把自己埋在枕头里。  
一个礼拜后将有一场会面，他不想搞砸了这一切。  
毕竟，刚成年不过三个月的Erik Lehnsherr为了这场会面准备了三年。

凌晨三点十七分，天启私宅里的性交刚刚结束。  
En Sabah Nur年过五十，他的正处在一个相对尴尬的人生阶段：一切有成，一切运筹帷幄，看起来他是最大的赢家了；但他不可避免的面临肉体老损，心性变得喜怒无常、易伤感。他在性事上开始变得难以捉摸，他仍然可以维持某种频率的性交，但私人医生Hank McCoy已经建议过最好要适当克制以长寿。他仍然喜欢年轻紧实的肉体，并且企图在年轻肉体上一逞雄风，以证明自己尚且强壮，虚弱的不过是某种假象，他仍然对长寿这种保持着最高的隐蔽热情。  
他的配偶，Charles Xavier即将29岁，但他面容好似25岁，机智、无害，充满了爱心和正义感，他是这个城市最著名的研究所的教授，年轻而充满了才华，尽管他的身体已经走向了成熟。可惜的是，他的丈夫并不怎么注意和他进行床上的配合，也不爱良好地引导双方的性关系。  
En Sabah Nur略微失眠，Charles今夜加班，两点多才回来，他回来的时候看到了天启坐在床头，表情不怎么好看。Charles把风衣放进了自己那边的衣柜，他的丈夫拖着他的手腕把他摁在床上。En Sabah Nur问他是不是去哪个情妇那厮混了，因为他身上带着明显的酒气，这让Charles嗤之以鼻。  
En Sabah Nur喜欢Charles背后的家族权力胜过喜爱Charles本人，En Sabah Nur的私生活也并不检点，但他却不怎么喜欢Charles在外寻欢作乐。这种双重标准曾经被Charles反抗过，结果Cain Xavier把持下的Xavier家族并没有给Charles一个很好的挺腰杆的后盾。Charles不再做无准备的抗争。  
“荡货。”En Sabah Nur下了这样的结论，一边抽着Charles的睡袍腰带。Charles没什么抵抗地躺在床上，任由自己被从睡袍中被剥出来。  
Charles这一阵子忙坏了，人们都知道新型的细菌孢子让研究所手忙脚乱，他甚至没空去解决个人问题。诚然他也找过人来解决私人问题，但他其实更喜欢被插入。即便在和天启的粗暴性爱中，他仍然能从插入中获得一点快感。  
En Sabah Nur非常喜欢正面干他，可以直面Charles的无能为力。Charles的腿从来没法环上他的腰，不仅仅是因为En Sabah Nur正在无药可救地发胖，还有一个原因就是Charles往往因为疼痛，双腿在床单上抽搐，他的喘息声急促，发着说不上是爽还是痛的嗯嗯声，即便En Sabah Nur在干他的时候骂他是婊子是荡妇的时候，他也只会嗯嗯着抽气，这让天启感觉愉快，因为每次他们赤裸相对的时候那种年龄反差总是刺伤着天启的心。  
En Sabah Nur干了一会儿就内射了。他趴在Charles雪白的身体上，揪过Charles的脑袋，把舌头塞进去用力而下流地吮吸了一下，在听到丈夫鼻腔里传出的急促呼吸后，他倒在Charles的肩窝。  
Charles感到这就像是什么没洗干净的河马压在自己身上。他闭着眼睛默默忍耐了会儿，En Sabah Nur就把软掉的老二抽了出来，他感到自己像是被翻烙饼似的翻成侧躺，他的丈夫搂着他了一会儿，就像是搂着一个温暖的充气娃娃，En Sabah Nur下流地低笑：“夹得很紧啊。”他粗糙的手狠狠地拍打了下Charles的屁股，发出脆响。  
Charles躺着感受了会儿性交余韵，便起身去淋雨，快到凌晨三点半了，他知道天启跟他的性生活是一周一到两次的频率。下周他们还有个重要的见面。是黑道上最近两年崛起的一个新角色。  
他希望天启可以尽快解决掉性欲问题。  
他不想在客人面前失态，好像一个被钉在五十岁的人的鸡巴上悲惨得得不到高潮的废物似的，他不想。  
他对着镜子理了理头发，看着自己的蓝眼睛，愤恨正在安静地燃烧。  
他正值壮年，他的性欲无法得到安抚，在很多夜晚，他双腿夹着被子在床上来回翻滚，他拒绝去寻找难缠的情人，也不愿意找专业人士来解决——他总担心这些无辜的人会被毫不讲理的天启给杀掉。  
燥热和愤怒让他看起来格外的生动。  
比较起只能自理的性欲，他更受不了天启的滥杀无辜和逐渐变得无法容忍的性欲和性癖。Charles的家族并非洁净，但他总是所有Xavier们里尾巴藏得最深、狡猾得最为老道、善良得最不合时宜的那个。  
他希望一切都会解决掉。  
他在等待。

第二天天启出门了，他喊来Hank McCoy，让他安排自己的体检。因为昨夜天启再一次没有戴套。  
Hank McCoy高大安静，履历洁白而值得信赖。他是为数不多的能让天启放心留家的那种人。  
Hank McCoy安静地做完该做的工作。  
“Charles，你需要再次做一次清洁。”  
“清洁什么？”  
“由内而外。”  
“我昨夜已经这样做了一遍。”  
“那就试着在外层继续清理一番。”  
“我以为这是不必要的。”  
“健康平安的威胁总来自于平静洁白的表面肌肤。”Hank说话的时候用手摸了一下他高挺的鼻子，他不太自在地说，“虽然我无法对您的个人生活细节作出评判，但任何一种激情都会是冒险。”  
在一旁一直收拾下午茶点的少女女仆红着脸出去了，端着银盘子的她只听得到那些表面的。  
Hank真的只是说雇主的性生活安全事项吗？  
“谢谢你的提醒，我想我一定会好好注意。”  
“身体的健康会相互影响，Charles教授也应该让家人多多注意，交叉感染并不是小事情，一旦引发，治疗起来会相当缓慢，并且难以根除，找到来源。”  
Charles眯起了眼睛，接着他蔚蓝的眼睛转向了窗户，好像窗台上有什么鸟似的。  
“那是渡鸦吗？”  
Hank看着空无一物的窗台：“是渡鸦。”

Erik又做了噩梦，这次的噩梦是海洋。  
他在梦里仍然是一个失去了母亲的幼兽，跌跌撞撞，满心愤怒。他一路嗅着血迹像是饥饿丑陋的豺狗那样，跑到了一个游轮上。他和畜生们待在货舱，全是动物的气温，关于尸体，皮毛，粪便。他熬到夜晚，活在灯光下的上等人们醉生梦死，他跑了出来。他的愤怒让冷酷刚强的金属都为之折腰，那些金属刀具都围绕着他飞舞。人们惊恐地四处奔跑，他看到灯光下自己的影子长了两个地狱里才会有的角。  
他愤怒地让Shaw爆了头。  
这时，灯火通明人声鼎沸的游轮突然像一个鬼船那样，什么声音都没有了，食物美酒还冒着热气，灯光还在富有情调地跳动，但再无一点声音、人影，全都没有了，只有他，和面前仇人的尸首。  
他想到还有天启等着他来解决，天启c和黑王Shaw在探寻一个司芬克斯项链的时候，争执起来，打死了他的母亲。  
但他感到疲惫，这种疲惫和厌倦让他甚至无法继续走动。他理智上知道自己要继续投入到复仇，可他快要走不动了，他好累，好怕，那黑色的迷宫要吞噬他了。  
他跌跌撞撞走到甲板上，掉进了黑色的大海。  
大海如此冰冷，浩渺，就像死亡本身，轻盈而无法抗拒。  
他一直在海洋中下落，下落下落下落下落下落下落下落，窒息感逐渐增强，他在等到一个极端，就此和人世别过。  
接着，Erik从黑色的海洋之梦里醒了过来。  
尽管未被噩梦惊醒，他仍然一身冷汗，看了眼时间，明天将是和天启以及他的丈夫的会面了。  
他拿起床头的照片，天启和他年轻的丈夫，Charles Xavier，Xavier制药业的领头人。一般人喊他叫做“教授”，他比天启年轻二十多岁，比自己年长接近十岁。  
天启在这张照片上多少还显得稍微好看，但仍然可以看得出来他在发胖，而Charles虽然美貌，但非常刻板僵硬。  
他提醒自己不要被吓到了，他一定要紧紧握住一切。  
妈妈。

Charles收到了妹妹的电话，在实验室。  
“祝你明天顺利，Charles。和无聊的丈夫会面无聊的黑帮头子。”  
“不要大意轻敌。”  
“我可不知道什么时候你的丈夫变成了我们这边的。”  
“但他毕竟是我们的结盟者。”  
“好吧，祝你和你的结盟者能和新的小混混头子聊得愉快，如果可以，替我要张地狱火的金卡。”  
“不要喊他混混头子，我说了，这是生意，要对任何一方怀以足够的敬意和警惕。在新人来的时候，没人知道他们会不会是下一个掌控者。世界总是要年轻的，冲撞的，它需要血肉之躯为它维持更新换代的速度，在这个过程中，我只希望我们的人可以安然无恙。”  
“你还没见过那个Erik Lehnsherr，就开始替他说话了？’不要喊他混混头子’，啊哦，听起来真让人伤心，我的哥哥天生就爱照顾小孩子们。不过说起来，他的长相是挺对你的胃口的。”  
“Raven！不准这样胡说八道，在家也不能这样胡说八道！”  
“好吧，说实话，Erik Lehnsherr一开始也就是个小混混，谁知道他怎么爬起来的。”  
“这听上去和天启的都市传奇似曾相识，没人注意到他的点滴积累发家致富，但突然有天大家惊觉他已经做首领很久，这更危险，更可怕。他对自己的力量能完全自控，少年成名而脚踏实地，心有计谋而不显于色，这会令他在很多危险时刻保持镇静，也会让他蓬勃的野心得到满足。”  
“确实如此，”Raven沉默了一会，“他才十八岁，但他活得好像已经八十岁了那样。他不需要吃饭，不需要睡觉，不需要性生活，不需要私人感情。他玩桥牌玩得一般，即便是输也会让其他几个家族的大佬自感得意，他的生意不温不火，但地狱火这几年一直在稳步扩张。即便是Frost家的当家Emma，哼，那个谁也不被她放在眼里的婊子——也对Erik Lehnsherr青眼有加。”  
“他一定有什么魔法，如果不是魔法，那就总有可以钻空子的地方。”  
“他会变成我们的同伴么？”  
“不是敌人就行。”  
兄妹俩安静了会儿，聊了下家事，就挂断了这通极其隐蔽的电话。

“多加小心。”  
在新的一天里，Ororo警官想着，拨通了内线。  
“Scott Summers警官，方便的话请在九点半到我办公室这里一下。”


	6. 线团

刚开始的时候，他们彼此没有认出来对方。

黑帮并不是像惧光的吸血蝙蝠那样，只在无月的荒废古堡里商量如何装神弄鬼的勾当。恰恰相反，这是关于共同举行一场慈善会的商讨。  
慈善会的准备工作和商议会在中央公园的某处小白楼里进行，四周被清理排查得干干净净，白楼前是圣母抱着圣子的雕像喷泉，其它地方装饰着安琪儿的雕像。洁白的小白楼内里是浮夸的巴洛克风格，一切都光明、璀璨。  
他看到了一个人背对着他蹲在地上，他以为这是一个迷路的年轻人，但是谁能误闯入这场商议会里呢？大概是某个权贵的孩子，他想到孩子这词，忍不住心酸了一下。  
他大概是要到爱孩子的年纪里，每当他看到人类或者动物的幼崽，都心生怜爱。长大的成人在父母眼中看来永远都是孩子，他却无法拥有了。  
他想走上前去询问一下，好提醒那孩子远离这里，现在离会议时间尚早，他想出来透透气也未曾想到会有这样的际遇。他注意到那个蹲下的人的鞋前有一只流浪的虎斑猫，他看不到那只猫咪，但从秃了半根的尾巴和仰天的下半身和沾泥的白肚皮来看，这只猫咪应该是非常没有猫科动物的傲慢了。  
但流浪的孩子，他们的警惕性一定都很好。  
那只猫咪警惕地翻身起来，从背对着他的陌生人的脚边露出了那可爱的面容，它绿色的眼珠瞪视着自己，而那个陌生人很快站起来，也转向自己。  
他的喉结翻滚了一下，他结结巴巴地打招呼：“你好，我想你可能是迷路了。”  
对方英俊的面容在树荫和斑驳的日光下呈现出一种奇异的阴沉感，那陌生孩子打量着他，怀着一种克制的礼貌：“我想我没有。你是谁。”  
他望着这个年轻人，他看上去不会超过二十岁，他和他脚边的流浪猫有着一样警惕的绿眼珠，适度的敌意让他意识到这个年轻人确实没有闯错地方。  
但究竟是谁呢？  
他们没有即刻认出对方。

保镖和律师们及时地赶到，这让主角双方都一起感到了震惊和不快。他们从各种信息途径上都无数次看到过对方的长相，照片的，报纸的，私下的情报，电流赫兹，但为什么遥遥相望的一瞬并不能识别对方？

Erik Lehnsherr沉稳而诚恳地伸出一只手，和他握了握。  
他们一起走向白楼。礼貌而充满了距离，不再满怀着对陌生人的疑惑和怀疑。他们双方都维持着一种低鸣的警惕。有什么在闪烁，红色的，看不见的警灯长鸣，Warning。  
他趁着无人注意，他将脸轻轻仰向天空，用力闭了闭眼睛，无声无息地叹了一口气，当他睁开眼，那层厚重的面具自动修补了细小的碎处，他得完美无瑕。  
天启在白楼里等着他们了。  
已经有人提前告诉了天启这个会面上小小的意外，他也并不在意。  
天启伸出手自然地搂住他的腰，然后对Erik Lehnsherr伸出手：  
“很高兴见到你，Erik Lehnsherr。这是Charles Xavier，我的丈夫。想必你们已经见过了。”  
“很高兴见到你，En Sabah Nur，尊敬的天启。也很高兴见到Xavier先生。”  
他望向Erik，年轻人也礼貌地回望过来，他们友善地点了点头，这对视变得平庸无味。  
他在心里暗暗赞许，这是个比他小十岁的人，但年纪不等于阅历。  
有什么在闪烁，红色的，看不见的警灯长鸣，Warning，Warning，Warning。

Erik又做了噩梦。  
仍然是那个在海洋中缓慢窒息下沉的梦。  
他梦到自己把Shaw打死了，他的头颅沉重地从完好无损的脖子上脱落，他的额头正中心穿过一枚子弹，子弹打穿了整个头颅，因此，Shaw的额头中有一个空空的洞，冒着热气，可以从头颅的正面看它背后的墙。乳白色的是脑浆，暗红色的是鲜血。  
Shaw的头讲话了：“我不会死，我永远活着，和你一起活着。我亲爱的Erik，小小的Erik，哦，你真乖，最乖的小男孩……”  
他在梦里都感到恶心，他还想到Shaw和天启在某些地方可能会越来越相近，这是天启对自己伴侣会显得极具傲慢的占有欲、又漫不经心的唯吾独尊的来源吗？Shaw的头颅还在喋喋不休：“孤独的小男孩，可怕的Erik。你会是一个好的继承者，没有谁会希望自己后继无人，迷路的羔羊总需要一点引导。我给了你其他人无法给的，你这么的软弱，总要付出代价才得到些什么，你付出了Edie，然后你找到了我，找到了父亲。”  
“那现在算什么呢？失去了母亲，打死了父亲，你就是王了吗？”  
他捡起桌子上的银刀，走向头颅，那头颅还在细数它尚且活着的时候，在地狱火里对自己无微不至的关照和引导，或许Shaw是对的，他认同他那么多之处，Shaw唯一的罪过就是和天启一起打死了自己的母亲。  
但是什么又是母亲呢？是从未谋面的司芬克斯里的女人，他记不得子宫的温度了。还是憔悴慈爱的无辜Edie Eisenhardt，被埋葬在树林里，无处凭吊。  
他把那头颅的舌头割下来，他看到空洞洞的头颅的嘴巴还在一张一合，他手上跳动的舌头也不出声音地跳跃。头颅发现自己无法说话，便笑了。他踢了它一脚，感到头痛欲裂。他还要去杀掉天启，但这路太艰难，他又一次掉入了大海。  
他在无边的下坠和窒息中开始漫长的回忆，他看到了白皇后站在浮动的窗帘那，和他讨论如何抹杀掉Max Eisenhardt的历史，让人无法偷窥他的过往；他看到Azazel在地狱火人声鼎沸的深夜里，是如何隐藏自我，幽魂一样注视着一个蓝色裙子的金发身影，他从未在Azazel的脸上看到如此温情和胆怯；他看到小小的自己像只小狗一样依偎在母亲的膝头，感受她抚摸自己的温柔；他看到Charles Xavier，一个远比照片生动鲜活的活人，如此鲜活以至于他竟然没有辨识出这潜在敌手，他差点出乖露丑，他们握手的时候点到即止，Charles Xavier的眼睛藏在层层面具下凝视自己，接着这位貌美的蓝眼睛把视线移到了不远处，他的手仍然握在自己的手心，柔软而洁净，好像一只本可以振翅高飞的鸽子，却被人戴上了脚镣。  
他感到黑暗在慢慢压下，这个晴朗温暖的秋日下午的光辉被黑暗慢慢吞噬，所有的彩色逐渐成为默片。  
Erik睁开双眼，大汗淋漓。  
现在是凌晨四点。  
他呼吸急促地躺了一会，发现自己的老二抬了头。  
他对勃起的老二装聋作哑了一会儿，发现真的没有任何帮助，那玩意儿倔强地跟他捣乱，他无可奈何，只好伸出手潦草地敷衍了一下自己。  
他在自慰的时候表情严肃，眉头皱起，与其像是感觉快感，更像是自我惩罚。  
谁也不知道这次自慰里他在肖想着什么。  
这是正常的，他想，男性的日常和需求，无聊而无法摆脱。性欲让人沉沦，他要警惕。爱情让人愚蠢。  
人一旦有了感情，什么都完了。  
Shaw曾对他言传身教过很多经验之谈，值得吸取教训。

“我见到了Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“你向他要了地狱火的金卡吗？上面应该要写着，尊敬的，Raven Xavier。”  
“当然不！”  
“听上去他非常混蛋，居然会拒绝你的要求，对着你的蓝眼睛，说，不。他可真有种。”  
“我没有向他要什么地狱火金卡，我是说，Erik Lehnsherr很难办。”  
“他是敌手还是威胁？”  
“我不知道，这听起来差别不大。”  
“如果他和你的丈夫要站在一个战营里烧杀抢掠，企图从天启那分得一杯半盏的肉汤，那他就是我们的敌手，因为没什么比一条年轻又不怕死的好狗更麻烦了；如果他暧昧不明，只想走个形式，获得黑帮老大的认可和庇护，那他将会是我们的威胁。威胁的意思是，如果他有反水的可能性，他就永远都有反水的可能性，他只忠于自己，并有最高的自我规划和理想。”  
“精彩的分析，难怪Cain一直更喜欢你甚于我。不过有一点你想错了。”  
“哪一点？”  
“敌手和威胁都会差不多。他有可能在最开始的时候当我丈夫的狗，先吃一点肉汤，胃口大开后他获得认可和庇护，接着就是暗地的拉帮结派与联盟，他如果真的这么聪明，从一个街头流浪的身分不明的孤儿走到地狱火的主人的位置，也不过四五年的光景，如果他真的只想当狗，在Sebastian的手下他足够吃一辈子的肉汤。”  
“那我们怎么办？我可没有应对亡命之徒和暴发户的经验。而且这位亡命暴发户看起来无坚不摧，什么都不需要似的。”  
“我想这才是最难办的。他看起来没什么欲望，所以才能出其不意，狠狠咬上一口。”  
“听起来像是那句老话，’咬人的狗不叫’，对吗？”  
“别这么说他，要知道他也只是刚过成年期。本质上来说，他还是个孩子。”  
“听起来真伤心，我的哥哥居然会为了一面之缘的陌生人来说教我，看样子Lehnsherr确实非同寻常，不过我要警告你，你真的要小心一点，别把他想得那么好，哥哥，不是什么人都能像你想得那样。他可不是什么孤苦伶仃的孩子，他就算是狗，也是最凶狠的那种，别忘记他是怎么明目张胆一口气杀掉Sebastian Shaw和两个Frost，何况他又能从Frost家族全身而退，我们没从Emma Frost那讨得一丝便宜过，但Erik Lehnsherr却游刃有余。”  
“或许如此。但人归根到底都是人，无论他看起来有多奇怪或者多不按理出牌，他一定有他的节奏和规律，何况，我看到的Erik，和我想象中并不太一样。”  
“你想象中他是什么样的？我曾和他有过几次见面，他……长得很孤僻，又很好看，再加上他的那些传说经历，让人感觉到害怕。”  
“别在外面的任何人、任何场合、任何时间承认过你有害怕的情绪，无论如何，都别。话说回来，他长得确实非常……但是和我想象中不一样。”

他不记得自己怎么挂断了和妹妹这通极其隐蔽的通话。  
他又记起了那个天高云淡的秋日里，那孤僻而阴沉的男孩站在树荫和日光里，那警惕而防备的猫咪瞪着他，那孩子是成年人的身架了，但他有些地方触动了自己，他看着他，好像在打量一个不怀善意的小朋友。  
他原本希望自己滴水不漏，但直到保镖和律师告诉了他们双方的身份，他才意识到Lehnsherr真的非常狡猾又聪明，他才看到Lehnsherr的滴水不漏的防备面具。  
他摸了摸自己的脸，他知道自己也露出了马脚。  
他毫不自知地微笑起来。  
这大概就叫出其不意吧。

所以当Erik后来频繁地和En Sabah Nur交际、甚至有几次来到En Sabah Nur的私宅谈事情时，Charles也没有让自己的面具掉下来一丝一毫的碎末。有的意外仅一次便足以。  
但当某天En Sabah Nur怀着某种不正常的亢奋和期待，宣布他希望Erik以私人助理身份住进天启的私宅时，Charles开始竭力地反对。  
“这是为什么！”他愤怒地说道，良好的教养让他没有把盘子砸得到处都是。他可以容忍这个年轻人和天启走得越来越近并越来越对天启言听计从，他也容忍得了Lehnsherr对他的冷淡而有礼的态度，那态度好像在宣扬着某种不屑一顾。他可以容忍一周里见到Lehnsherr三四次，但他无法容忍和他住在一个屋檐下。  
他不想搞出乱子，他三十岁了。  
“镇静点，像个主人样，”天启瞪了他一样，慢条斯理又不乏威慑力地，然后天启宣布，“我需要一个继承人了，Charles。我不相信会有人比Erik更适合了，实际上，希望你理解一下，他是我的儿子，换言之，他将是你的继子。”

“写得很好，Scott，但是仍然有几个地方我希望你可以仔细斟酌推敲一下，”Ororo温柔地对Scott警官说道，“这里，尽量不要用多余的形容词去做修饰和评判，比如说，’死相极惨’，这种会让我们对评判显得很有个人立场，富有个人情怀，他的死相如何，是需要呈堂法医的验尸报告，让每个人作出个人判断的；还有这里，不要说’天启对其配偶，Charles Xavier，有极强的占有欲，以至于并不顾及Charles的个人意愿’，把后面那句删掉，我觉得可能会更合适一点。”  
“但是，如果他遵照Charles的个人意愿，就不会发生后面的事情了，我想在这样的基础上，尽量写好Charles的职责比较好。”Scott结结巴巴地说，他并不是非常擅长文字总结，他更擅长将一切看在眼里，放在心里，像一条忠诚的缉毒犬，把一切都联系在一起，然后大声地喊叫出来。  
“没错，他如果听了教授的想法和意见，就不会出现这些事情了。”Ororo沉思，“但他怎么会真的听得进去Charles的意见呢？”  
“所以他才会建立The Twelve这种儿童买卖和儿童性交易的地方，我的弟弟才会死于非命。”  
“我理解你的愤怒和痛苦，但是我们必须不带一丝感情，完全公正和完全中性地进行客观描述，唯有这样，才具备说服力，才能真的保护好我们要保护的，才能鞭挞我们所不屑一顾的。”  
Scott沉默了一会，他的胸膛还在剧烈地起伏，等到他的情绪趋于平稳了，他突然说：“他们是要结婚了吗？”  
她微笑起来：“好像是这样，听说婚礼定在了六月。”  
他也笑起来：“Alex一定会非常遗憾他无法参加的，他真的很希望Charles能够幸福。”  
她的心为之痛了起来，他们都认识Alex Summers，他就像是每个人的邻家弟弟那样，惹人喜爱。  
“没关系，你说的是对的。我们必须公正、客观，只有这样，才能不愧对信任，也不愧对公正。”Scott说。


	7. 肿脚与苹果

Charles关好一道秘密的木头机关，洁白的纸张躺在无人知晓的岩砖洞里，还有两张彩色照片，它们都一起，被主人隔绝光线。  
他深呼吸了一口气，走下楼梯。  
Lehnsherr在楼下，看到他下来，头也不抬一下，直到Charles走到他的面前，他才稍稍抬头，低垂了下他的眼皮，算是问候了。  
他不知道现在的Lehnsherr是不是还把他看作眼中钉，他在刚刚搬进来的时候对Charles表现出了明确的抵抗，直到天启教训过他几次后，他们才勉勉强强维持现状的平和，共同坐在一张桃花木桌上，把叉子和勺子用在餐盘上，而不是插在木头桌子上以现恫吓。  
尽管现在Lehnsherr像只流浪的小豹子，经过长期的驯化才学会了低头，也不意味着他就真的接受了Charles，Charles确定自己没有做错任何东西，他也确定Lehnsherr还没有真的侵犯到自己的势力范围，两方各退一步是个不错的信号，但Lehnsherr倨傲的态度仍然会让Charles感到不满，但除此之外，更多的是无法言说的痛苦和焦躁。  
他不知道傲慢的Lehnsherr是不是也会有同样的焦虑，恐怕危险的只有自己罢了。  
天启对Lehnsherr的行为只是摇摇头，继续低头看报表，在某些时候，天启对Lehnsherr又严厉又刻薄，比如说手脚不够干净，在谈话的时候多皱了一下眉头——“一点点情绪和肢体语言都极其容易导致全盘崩溃，你看没看过1972的经典电影《教父》？看看里面的桑尼是怎么死的，就是因为他性格急躁，想要在爸爸的谈判桌上插嘴。”  
“你应该要对财富和地位以及名声熟视无睹，好像与生俱来那样，对仆从和服务人员要礼貌，吃饭要熟知礼节，还有跳舞要学会谦让。”  
“不准和给你熨烫衣服的姑娘上床，也不准对园丁的技术表示不满。”  
“永远要克制好自己的咳嗽声和情感，说不出好听话的时候你当个死人就行了。”  
但在某些方面，他对他又有一种老年得子的纵容，这体现在他虽然不允许他对服务生颐指气使，但却纵容他对自己配偶的蹬鼻子上脸。  
Charles坐在桌子旁，安静地开始吃饭，当他想伸出手去拿奶罐的时候，Lehnsherr也恰好伸出了手去拿那个小陶瓷罐子，他们的手在各自主人都在专心看报时彼此触碰了一下，好像两只盲眼的蜗牛无意中伸出了两对触角，顿了一顿，然后想起来什么似的，忙不迭地缩了回壳去，就像是碰到了什么脏东西。  
Lehnsherr抬起头，眯着眼睛阴郁地盯着他一会儿，Charles以近十年的年长阅历平和地盯了回去，但Lehnsherr的表情露出一丝缝隙，好像他在忍耐着什么似的，没等Charles抓住这微小的破绽，Lehnsherr及时地把自己把埋到了文本里去了。

Raven曾经试图让他去找Lehnsherr聊聊，让Erik Lehnsherr知难而退，但Charles没有。  
那个男孩，长成了一个成人了。这两年他仍然还在后知后觉地长个子，以至于每次Charles看到他的时候，都不合时宜地暗自思忖他是不是又长高了，甚至是在梦里，他有时梦到这位阴郁的继子，他也仍然感觉到年轻人的高大，强健的肉体发出闪烁的光芒，古希腊的雕像复活起来，低垂的长睫毛拢住秘密，蓝绿色的眼珠变幻无穷是因为基因的密码，他对这一切感到着迷，而那个人是个谜语。  
当他从黑夜的着迷中苏醒，剩下的只有惶恐和害怕。  
他读不出来他的情绪和思想，看不到任何的细枝末节与蛛丝马迹，人类惯有的小动作和肢体语言在一个人身上消失不见，这绝不是天性，他一定经过严酷的训练和自我纠正，Charles嘲讽地想，或许Lehnsherr应该做一名律师，没有肢体小动作的律师往往可怕得非人，死的也能被他说活。  
但是Lehnsherr并不怎么喜欢说话，他惜字如金，但在和Charles的针锋相对上，他不说什么，便能无形中羞辱自己。  
一代还未过去，一代就已到来，地永远常在，日出与日落争分夺秒，势不可挡。  
Charles想着，安静地捏起一张照片，照片上，他的小妹妹全身心投入地注视着地狱火俱乐部里的一个俄罗斯杀手。  
他想到一年以前Hank曾经望着空无一物的窗台对自己提醒过渡鸦的事情。  
“身体的健康会相互影响，Charles教授也应该让家人多多注意，交叉感染并不是小事情，一旦引发，治疗起来会相当缓慢，并且难以根除，找到来源。”  
长子Cain主持下的Xavier家族日渐衰老，虽然气数仍在，但比不过Frost家族的后起之秀了。Cain再劳心劳力，也只会增加肉体的衰颓。年轻的Raven虽然聪明而灵巧，但她不听话起来，两位兄长毫无办法，她沉不住气，并无全局观感。  
Cain保守而固执，Raven冲动而固执，每一个Xavier都不是善罢甘休的角色，他们固执起来都很可怕。  
Charles会是哪一种固执呢？

“他一定不知道自己耳朵尖都红了。”  
Erik Lehnsherr心不在焉地想着，面前是Emma Frost一张一合的嘴，这令Erik心烦不已，想拿根木槌给Emma那么一下子，好让她别再喋喋不休地追问自己。  
“你在走神。”Emma不满地说，“Azazel不是个合格的老师。”  
“什么？”被突然点名的红恶魔茫然地抬了头，但他一般是不可能接话的。  
“见鬼。”Emma敏锐地嗅查出什么来，她把头转向Azazel那一侧，“你从来不会在这个时候说这么愚蠢的反问，到底怎么了？”  
Azazel张了张嘴，又闭上。  
“你是恋爱了吗？”  
“荒谬绝伦。”  
“如果不是恋爱，我真的很难想象一个顶尖杀手现在开始放空自己，随意走神。很明显，要么你继承了高枕无忧来源干净可靠的亿万财产，要么就是你去了一趟墓地把Sebastian Shaw拖出来鞭尸一通，要么就是被哪个金发小妞迷得多巴胺分泌紊乱，已经分不清东西南北。”  
“……”  
“……我就知道你当时把Shaw扔到大海喂鲨鱼是为了什么了。”Erik干巴巴地说。  
Emma不理他，只是盯着Azazel面无表情的脸看了一会儿，摇了摇头：“Xavier，对不对？”  
Azazel也会用那种警惕的目光看着Emma，也扫向一旁的Erik。  
Erik抱起双臂耸了耸肩膀。  
“放轻松，我还没蠢到要去动最小的Xavier，他们家一看就不好惹，还一堆麻烦事。只是，你们搞上了么？”  
Azazel不耐烦地抬了抬下巴，眼睛看向天花板。  
Erik知道这是一种表达害羞和翻白眼的方式。  
“说啊！”  
“……老天，我只是个杀手，并不是名门望族，她不存在和我结姻的必要，何况我们并没见过几次也没说过几次话。”  
“你们还没亲上一次嘴，你就在思考结婚的可能性了。”白皇后走回自己的位置上，把手袋掏出来，翻了一翻，翻出来一张照片。她递给Azazel，“看在结识多年的份上，你欠我一次人情。”  
Erik把脑袋凑过去，那是Raven Xavier在人潮里刻意把脸藏在花里胡哨的香槟塔后凝视着Azazel背影的照片，那照片里的情愫瞎子都要为之所动，毕竟，Xavier们总是长得非常好看。  
“……他确实不知道他早上耳朵尖都红了。”Erik又一次心不在焉地开着小差。  
“Erik！”Emma的尖嗓门就像是一块尖锐的钻石要割破一切钻石和玻璃那样。  
他回过神来，发现白皇后和红恶魔都一副高深莫测的样子盯着自己。  
他们递来两张照片：“别想着看别人的笑话，你先把自己的那点心思给收罗好了。”  
他接过来，一张是他和Charles Xavier初次相遇时的场景，那只虎斑猫的皮毛触感仍然记忆犹新，他凝视着Charles，好像看到什么新奇的事物那样。还有一张是天启的私宅里，Charles在抚摸一只德国鸢尾，而他在不远处凝视Charles的样子，刺痛了此时此刻自己的双眼。  
他张了张嘴，面色惨白，他抬头望向同盟者，有一位虽然表情也非常惴惴不安，但看起来倒像是无意中中了亿万彩票的惴惴不安，而另一位，则完全是同情了。  
“我终于能明白为什么我的眼线们说，你每次和Xavier面对面的时候，都像是狂躁症发作要咬人一样。”  
“我本来就想和你们二位谈论一下私人生活，虽然这话题太过于私人，但在这里，杀手圈子，黑道圈子，所有的圈子里，私人感情永远都可能会变成把柄，你们要格外的小心。春天到了，多愁善感，爱意滋生，我理解，特别是你们俩这种，坚信自己必定会成为人类的例外，但其实真的没什么例外可言。我只希望你们千万别搞砸了，要小心谨慎，要学会克制。”  
Frost转向面色苍白、第一次意识到自己对Charles Xavier是一种什么感觉的Erik，几乎用一种怜悯的口气说：“这世界上，没有什么是真的秘密。在《心理学原理》中，威廉詹姆斯就明确地告知过我们，’每一个最微小的德行或者恶行都留下它非常小的疤痕。神经细胞和纤维中的分子要算上这一次，记录着一次，并将它储存起来，以在下一次诱惑到来时用它来人作对。在严格的科学的精确意义上，我们做过的事情都不能被擦去。’。诚然情报贩子可以抹杀很多消息，但总有一些是无法彻底掩藏的，真相，人类孜孜不倦始终都在追求。我知道你已经足够小心——不然你也不会看到那张照片就被打击成这样，爱情并不一定是坏事，但是你可得小心了。”  
Frost叹了口气：“天启过几天就要去一趟苏联。我还没有打听出他要干什么，但八九不离十和慈善会有关。如果私宅里只剩下你们，你可要注意一点。”

天启如Frost所言去了苏联，要在两周后回来，这是天启第二次观察Erik打理能力了，他不在的时候希望一切井井有条。  
毕竟所有的帝国都需要继承人，天启老了，他承受得住突如其来的继承人，但他老得已经承受不住帝国的意外和风险了。  
天启离开的第一夜，Erik和Charles相安无事，第二夜，他们开始话不投机，彼此都看不顺眼，第三夜的时候，他们因为茶要放几片柠檬这种可笑的小事争执起来，Charles在良好的教养下说出了脏话，而Erik冷笑了一声抖了抖面前的报纸。他们好像随时都要用一根叉子扎死对方——考虑到他们分开来都是温和的人，这种针锋相对让仆人们都感到害怕和不安。  
这种不和很快传到远方天启的耳朵里，他打了个电话回家，但他自己也知道这无济于事。年轻而身世多舛的孩子还不明白什么叫做家庭，他只知道什么叫做父亲，年轻而骄傲的配偶不过不想要权势威胁，尽可能地排斥。  
天启挂了电话，投入到了慈善事业的献身中，他看着经济逐渐崩溃的东方社会里身无分文被父母拿出来典当的白俄孩子，慈爱地笑了。

一切到了顶点，就倏然无声了。  
他们在冷战过几天后，双方的忍耐都破表，但谁都按兵不动，好像先有反应的那个就输了。他们像是遵循某种规则似的，必须一起吃早晚餐，在木头桌子上角力。他们不交流，不喝酒，不赌牌，不晚归，一般Charles都要晚起，如今就像是示威一样，他也早早地出现在餐桌上，顶着一头梳理好的棕发，偏长，柔顺地在耳畔卷曲着弧度。  
Erik拎起一瓶酒，拔开酒塞，很没规矩地往嘴里灌了一口，Charles蹙了蹙眉，把视线转向一边。  
Erik又咕咚灌了一口。  
Charles仍然什么都不说话，好像他没有什么生命迹象了似的。  
直到Erik喝了大半瓶，他把酒瓶扔在地上，对着空气喷了一口酒气，然后挑衅似的对着他名义上的继母——傻子都知道Charles一定是下面的那个，而他面容秀美也实在更适合当step-mother，他对着这张脸可喊不出“爸爸”。  
Charles深吸一口气，额头的青筋暴绽，他遣退了前来服侍的仆人，转身上楼去了。  
Erik坐在椅子上，谁也不知道他在想什么，或许他在思考一张照片呢。

Charles在回想一张照片，那张照片暴露了太多，所以当他从情报贩子手上买下来的时候，除了杀心猛起，就是深刻的恐惧。好在Frost家族做情报生意太久了，双方都不会这么蠢到破坏整个地下世界的游戏规则。  
他不知道为什么Erik Lehnsherr要恨他，现在每一刻都是煎熬和愤怒。他走向了书房，想要在那儿得到一点安静，他现在可睡不着。  
他站在窗台旁，背后的门打开了。  
“谢谢，请出去，任何人都不用上楼来打扰。”  
仆人应声退下了。  
没过多久，门又被打开了。  
“我说了出去！”  
“……”  
有人在无声无息地靠近他，他本没有反应过来，但那个人喝了点酒，气味让他暴露无遗。  
Charles受惊地猛转回身，Lehnsherr正好跨到他面前，Lehnsherr眼神非常沉静，也没人知道他是不是喝多了，他就算喝了那么多酒，Charles也不知道他在想什么。  
他发现自己想拿个电锯把Erik的头锯开，好翻看深不可测的秘密和想法，灰绿色眼珠的男人，对流浪猫都比对自己友善的年轻人，他石柜深处的照片背影，那张照片里年轻人穿着灰色西装，而自己像个欲求不满的寡妇一样贪婪地盯着他的背影。  
欲望无处遁形。  
当沉默不语的Lehnsherr低下头像只老虎一样嗅闻他的味道，他也只是僵硬着身体，忽视了心头狂跳的震惊、担忧、害怕以及……  
当Lehnsherr用手摩擦着他的下颌深深望向他的眼里时，他听到Lehnsherr低沉的嗓音：  
“你不知道自己在做什么，Xavier先生，你知道我要做什么吗？”  
他在一片耳鸣一样隆重的心跳声中听到自己的声带自行震动起来，在静止的空气中他的嗓音像是第三个人似的：  
“喊我Charles。”  
Lehnsherr——现在应该喊他Erik了——Erik盯着他的眼睛，突然手指收礼，捏痛了他的下巴，Charles痛得低呼了一声，Erik顺势低下来凶猛地吻住他。  
Charles脑子里的报警器响到崩溃，他迷糊中想到了Hank曾经告诫他管束好Raven的话：  
“……任何一种激情都会是冒险。”  
他摁灭了脑子中的报警器，像个饥渴的白痴一样，义无反顾地投入到回吻之中，任凭Erik粗鲁地把手探尽他的外套里，揉捏着他的腰部，拉扯他的衬衫，并把手伸向自己的臀部。  
他对这种危险至极的行为的回应，除了回吻，就是在粗重的喘息声中挨挨蹭蹭着他的继子。  
哪怕天启现在拿着枪顶着他的头他也不想停下了，都快两年了，老天保佑，起码Erik进来的时候关好了门。


	8. 蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章pwp

他们连亲吻都像是在打架，纠结成一团，沿着墙壁滑落到地上，在地上他们翻滚纠缠，好像两条春日要交尾的蛇那样，充满了暴力和愤怒。年轻人已经完全按捺不住了，他的双手游走在Charles身上，所到之处燃烧火焰，Charles开始不能停止颤栗的喘息，他的声音远比火焰要高热和吵闹。  
偷情的刺激基本上毁掉了警惕的五官感受，他不知道自己是不是呻吟出来了，还是只是想一只亟待性交的动物那样拼命喘粗气，还好在他进书房的时候他正在播放一只黑胶唱片，活泼隆重的交响乐多少盖住了他们的动静，那是1987年1月1日的维也纳新年音乐会，仅仅现在离这种举世无双的音乐会不到三年，众人皆知它必定流芳百年。  
百年也不过如此，庞大的命题，家族和产业，明争或暗斗，私情及觊觎，人生的意义，婚姻的价值，欺骗或者真心，全都抛诸脑后，他只在乎眼前这一瞬间，现在，立刻，马上。  
他的手像希腊的橄榄枝那样环绕着一起，搂住生命力的王者，他把自己迎向继子，那个躁动有力的小家伙热情洋溢地揪住自己的头发，以一种可能会拉疼自己头皮的力道——他现在感受不到了，痛苦都是火烧火燎的快乐——摁向某个方向，那个方向有着火热的嘴唇，用力咬住自己的嘴巴，一条灵活濡湿的舌头撬开自己上面的入口，Charles喘气着迎接着入侵者，以一种全然跪伏的姿势。  
在狂热的亲吻中他的衣服不知不觉被撕开或者扒掉，在Erik解开自己裤子的时候，那裤子稍微有点费劲，于是Erik变得烦躁不安，他愤怒地在喉咙里发出威慑力颇足的低吼，没什么章法地拉扯，Charles也变得不耐烦，他三下五除二地剥除掉烦人的障碍，从深色衣服中彻底剥出自己的肉体。  
一瞬间他变得不确定和害羞，他不知道十岁的年龄差让自己是否愧对青年之躯，他没有Erik的健壮高大，也没有足够年轻健康的肤色，他有的就是偏于肉乎的柔软四肢和过于白皙的皮肤，背部撒了一些雀斑。  
他看到跨坐在自己身上的Erik脱掉了自己的上衣，他的肉体好像米开朗琪罗的大卫雕像，即便是静止也充满力感，随时随地都在骄傲地诉说着什么叫做完美。Charles感到一种羞愧，好像是欲求不满的老师引诱了身体比心理发展更快速的少年，他的视线先是贪婪地逡巡着，然后才想起道德的枷锁，于是他掩耳盗铃地把手挡住了视线。  
Erik附身摁住他的手腕，把他的手腕举过头顶，摁在地上。Erik的鼻尖摩擦着他的鼻尖，他的声音低沉嘶哑得好像一万年没有说过真心话似的，司芬克斯的孩子，忒拜城唯一的国王，他对神发了祈求。“后悔了Charles？很可惜，我并没有醉。”  
他们的胯部肿胀着磨蹭着，Erik向下碾压一般地用力，Charles除了带着哭声的急促喘息，就什么都说不出来了，说实话，他也没怎么听清Erik的自言自语，他现在眼神都溃散了。  
Erik的酒气影响了他的神智，他也醉醺醺地，他伸出手恬不知耻地搂住身上的男人，就好像他才是少不经事的那个，他扭动着身体，压低了嗓子求着继子：“快一点，快一点……”  
“快一点什么？”Erik舔吻着他的耳窝，把舌头伸进耳廓里。  
他要哽咽了：“快点操我……别留下痕迹，不然，他会杀了你的……”  
“你求我干你的时候有没有想过他会杀了你？”  
“快一点……”他答非所问地说着，腿绕上了Erik的腰部。

Erik的忍耐力并不怎么好，他捏了捏Charles的臀部，圆润又弹性极佳，好像Charles本人似的，他没有耐力去找什么见鬼的润滑剂或者乳液了，他把手指伸进嘴里润了润，然后向下伸去。  
当他加入到第二根指头的时候，Charles像个欲求不满的荡货那样催促着Erik，Erik的头都要当场裂成两半，他真的很想就这么进去，即便会撕裂Charles，即便会让他的叫床声和惨叫声震响这栋大宅的每个角落，但他真的不行，他甚至在做爱的狂热中尽可能避免给Charles留下红色的吻痕，更别谈会撕裂Charles的入口。  
Erik并不是一个喜欢在做爱中发出动静的人，何况是这种危险度极高的隐蔽偷情。他发现Charles真的是喜欢在做爱中发出各种动静的那种不安分的家伙，仗着自己已到成熟时期的身体资本无所顾忌，他感到愤愤然了，他想堵住这个三十岁的人的低声下气的叫床声，但他矛盾地希望Charles最好叫个没完，他加入了第三根手指，一边低声安抚着焦虑的Charles。  
等他把自己肿胀的老二送进那个入口的时候，那个入口推拒了好一会儿，他卡在里面不敢动，额头全是汗。Charles的眼神都不能聚焦了，过了好一会儿他说了第一句指令：  
“把你的手塞到我嘴里，我们不能发出太大动静。”  
Erik把左手的两根指头塞进了Charles的嘴里，看到Charles的面颊形成了一个淫荡的凹陷状态。Erik额头青筋暴绽，他开始慢慢抽动下半身，在这个时候，他的手指还能富有余地地在Charles的口腔里戏弄着他的小舌头。  
很快Charles就不满了，他弓起腰身努力地迎合放慢了节奏的继子，这让年轻人怒火冲天——他求欢的姿势自然得好像Charles对每个天启领回家的男男女女都这么做过似的！于是他握住Charles的腰部，把自己慢慢抽出大半，然后用力把自己插了进去，彻底把Charles操了一遍。  
Charles看起来就像过电了一样爽，他顾不上嘴里被插入塞满了指头了，他闭着眼睛，即便睁开也是朦胧地看着Erik，好像他是什么珍宝似的，值得自己完全丧失理智、抛弃伦理，共赴仓促的欢愉。  
Erik想说些什么，羞辱他也羞辱自己，好像他们此刻都在泥潭里打滚，肉体相互纠缠，只靠性交过活，低劣欲望，次等人种。他望向Charles，针锋相对过无数次的敌手，未来道路上最大的挑战，Xavier家业实际的把控者，天启唯一的、被冷落的配偶，貌美而富于阅历的，他的“继母”。  
事情为何要走向这一步？他记不起前因后果了，此时此刻他只想用力操他，去他的仆人，去他的天启，去他的地狱火，他不在乎被人撞见，起码他没有Charles担心的那么多。他看着Charles蓝眼睛不断渗出透明的汁水，丰沛的咸味只是因为自己，他感受着Charles的后穴也在渗透出透明的汁水，好像一颗烂熟的果子等着被吮吸。平日一本正经的理想主义者变得一团糟，他红色的嘴唇被用力抽插玩弄着，他的银舌头只能用来叫床了，他的口水从嘴角滴落，甚至都不被允许擦掉，他的头发在地板上来回刮蹭，变得毛茸茸而一团乱，他熟透的肢体好像被围起来的苹果，任由毒蛇践踏，他的下体孤零零地挺立着，磨蹭着Erik的小腹，并从这可怜的肢体接触中获得一丝半点的快慰，他的后穴紧紧地咬住自己的阴茎，无论Erik插得多深多用力，他的力度和撞击的频率有多无情，他的肉体只是欢天喜地地接受着蹂躏，好像被Erik的阴茎用力操干是这副身体唯一的诉求。  
他把手指从Charles的红嘴唇里抽出来，那嘴唇还没有反应过来，仍然维持着一个小小的“O”型，他贴上去，用力暴躁地含住，接着他感受到那条小舌头温柔怯懦地触碰了自己，在得到和性交一样狂躁的回应后，那小舌头的主人也热情洋溢，毫无底线地，缠吮了自己。  
他的身体趴伏在Charles身上，好像一只无家可归的大型狼犬在嗅闻一只兔子似的，他把他压得很用力，他操干得更快了，Charles快要到了，他开始抵抗Erik，用手锤打抓挠他的背部，舌头开始抵制他的舌头，Erik不为所动，残酷暴戾地镇压着任何阻碍他性交和射精的行为。  
他把Charles的哭喊和叫声堵在了自己的喉咙里，血的甜味渗透在口腔中，他的腹部感受到一阵湿淋淋的黏腻，Erik更近地贴压着年长者柔软雪白的肢体，把精液用力地射进了年长者的后穴里。  
Charles抽搐着，什么声音都听不见了，他激动得耳鸣，极乐的性交让他在云端，他搂住野兽一样的男人，慢慢闭上了双眼。

有一分钟，或者十分钟，或者半个小时，时空被无限放大缩小变形拉伸，白昼落下，黑夜永存，四季都在天空中运行，Charles睁开眼，发现自己仍然和Erik躺在书房的地上，地上冰凉，而他却感觉温热，一张结实有弹性的人肉毯子让他又舒适地闭上了眼。  
他感到年轻人动了动，摸着自己的头发，把一枚吻印在自己的脑袋顶。  
他把头埋进了继子的肩窝。  
他有一个很幸福的念头，那念头带着他不断地下坠，下坠。

他完了。


	9. 玛丽亚

他们起身，藏匿好一切把柄，并刻意地砸碎一只玻璃杯，雪白的玻璃渣碎裂在他们曾经性交出精液的地方。Charles在这场隐蔽的偷情开始前就放大了唱片的声音，此时此刻，唱片的声音在仍有耳鸣的耳朵里听起来稍嫌不适，他的继子像是会读心了似的把声音调小。  
Erik背对着他，腰部在光影的拥抱里显出细瘦的轮廓，他的肩膀很宽，三角肌、肱二头肌和胸肌发达，上半身的倒三角状非常明显。Charles咽了口口水，闭着眼睛，知道自己给继子留了把柄，如果Erik想要置他于死地，没有比现在更好的机会了。  
但他心里格外平静，好像是春日的原野降临了一场死神的冰雪，万物枯萎，白茫茫的一片笼罩天地之间，但打理一个无边无际的原野有多辛苦？春天也没什么好的。他倒在松软洁净的白雪里面，年轻的黑衣死神附身亲吻他，带走吧，走下铜门槛，走进哈得斯之墓，万物生长的春日本来就是冥王的妻子。  
Erik回过头，走进刚刚被他拥抱过的Charles。他站在木头桌子前，望向把自己蜷在椅子里的Charles，发出一声嗤笑。  
Charles顺着他的目光看下去，发现自己的双手不能停止颤抖。  
“现在后悔、害怕了吗？Charles。”  
“你要是别这么混帐我倒也没什么怨言。”  
“可是你的身体从来都和你的言语不能一致。”  
他阴鸷地瞪了一眼Erik：“如果干了我还不能满足你，那你就尽可能多占一点嘴上便宜好了。”  
Erik望着他一会儿。说实话他其实很不喜欢Erik这样看着他，若有所思，好像他是一盘小羊排似的。  
Erik绕过桌子，走进陷入愤怒的Charles。  
Charles给了他一个威慑力十足的眼神：“老天，刚刚已经足够胡来了，别靠近我，你想今天就死吗？”  
“我看不出现在说这话还有什么意义，”Erik耸耸肩，更近逼近Charles，“我以为在你叫我快点的时候，我们就已经置生死于度外了。”  
他伸出手捏住Charles的下巴，强迫他转头也和自己对视，Charles的蓝眼睛仍然水汪汪的，愤怒和情欲鲜活又丰腴，他情不自禁地吻了他，这次非常轻柔，他没有把Charles的红嘴唇咬出血，他尽可能温柔地舔舐小个子的口腔。  
他的温柔和亲吻让Charles软了下来，在被捏住下巴的时候Charles浑身紧绷，但很快他就放松了下来，他任由得意狂妄的继子随意探索自己的口腔，他自己反倒像个耐心的家庭教师那样引导着年轻人如何更好的取悦自己。Erik是个很好的学生，他们很快就气喘吁吁了。  
Erik停了下来，把额头抵在他的额头上。  
他闭上眼睛：“我们一定要维持住不和的样子，你进来得太久了，仆人会怀疑的。”  
“他们不会的，我们再扔个玻璃杯，他们会以为我们在打架。但是你会说出去吗？”  
“那我刚刚就要喊你在强奸我了。”  
Erik笑了，他吻了吻年长者的耳朵，感受到那薄薄一片器官敏感地抖动了一下，真是，刚刚的性交充满了愤怒和焦躁，他甚至没有来得及好好感受熟透的Charles的每一个部分。  
他低声在颤抖的耳朵旁说：“晚上给我留条缝隙。”  
Charles惊呆了：“你说什么？你疯了？你想冒这么大风险，我还不想陪你送葬。小孩儿，做一次爱不意味着我们有责任。”  
Erik没有理会心头的刺痛，他咬了一下Charles的耳朵，说：“还有十天。”  
接着Erik急躁地拉响了内铃，等了一会儿Erik又毫无预兆地攥住桌子上另一只陶瓷杯子，把它摔在门上。  
Charles瞪视着他，咬牙切齿地说：“你发什么疯？”  
门外响起了礼貌的三下敲门声，他们各自梳理了下头发，Charles喊了一声：“进来。”  
被撞碎在门上的茶杯声吓得不知道说什么好的年轻女仆局促不安地站在门口，低着头快步进来，老书房比她想得要好，但地上不是碎瓷片就是碎玻璃渣，一些书本潦草地扔在地上，黑胶唱片掩耳盗铃地放着隆重的交响乐，她胆怯地看了眼主人家，年轻的那个脸上毫无表情，宛如五官也被抹去，而Charles则面色潮红，嘴唇哆嗦，是大吵完架后情绪激动的样子。  
她听到Erik对Charles毫无敬意地说：“记得我说的话。”然后这男人便扬长而去了。  
Charles安静地坐了一会，黑胶唱片跳转到了一首花腔女高音里，Charles对她笑了一下，又把声音调得大了一点，那歌声又细又高，好像春日勃发的绿意，在白雪中隐约缥缈着。  
Charles把正在看的报表用力砸在地上。  
“混帐。”

他入睡了。  
他在入睡前想到很多东西，但也有很多东西没有想到。他大概明白了为什么两年前Raven就话里话外地向自己推荐地狱火，他也明白了为什么地狱火能够如此打动见过很多世面的妹妹，他也明白了为什么Raven并不愿意以她自己的身份去得到一张地狱火的金卡，老希望自己给她弄一张。地狱火里有人在吸引她，但她不愿意屈尊降贵地表达出来，因为他们地位不平等。不平等意味着不安全。他想到Raven多次提到Erik，他知道她的目标并不是他，但那一定是极其靠近他的继子的左右手，他想起一个绰号，红恶魔，他只听到小心谨慎的Raven提过几次，她说起他时有足够专业的故作不满，但现在想起来总有种无法言表的不自然，谁会对生意上点头之交的左右手表达领带搭配问题呢？这心情他如今懂得，却感到无可奈何。  
他知道Erik不会犯蠢，他没指望这个狠角色会因为一时贪欲而没有理智，他躺在鹅绒被子里，脑子里乱哄哄的，一下子Raven，一下子Erik，传说中的红恶魔，语焉不详的白皇后，还有那首在脑海里响个没完的春之圆舞曲，他想关掉都没有开关，巴桃的嗓音让卡拉扬都为之落泪，但他已经感到疲倦了。  
他陷入了半昏半醒的混沌里，Voices of Spring要在无声的黑夜中伴随他直到修普诺斯光临。  
门被推开是无声息的，只有赤脚踏在木板上发出微不可查的摩擦。  
他马上清醒过来，好像已经等待了一个世纪那样。  
巴桃的歌声突然消失了。他在黑暗中辨识出Erik的轮廓，年轻人摸索着走进床边，他感到他冰凉的手摸到自己的脸上，然后拉进——  
“你疯了，你在，老天，他们有没有——”  
“什么都没有，监控器也回避掉了，这得感谢你，睡前遣开仆人。”Erik的嗓子沙哑低沉，带着一点戏谑的笑意。  
他们的鼻子相互摩擦，Erik滑进被子里去，他的身体发凉，Charles有足够的热量让他暖合起来，他摸上已婚者，震惊又满足地发现Charles什么都没穿。。  
“你在等我吗？什么都不穿的，用手摸着自己，如果我不来怎么办？”  
他们的胯部相互摩擦，Charles的手胡乱地抚摸着Erik的背部。  
“你下午说做了一次爱不意味着有责任，那你这么听话是为什么？就这么希望我干你么？”  
“你不能被发现，他会杀了你……我们……我们必须……哦Erik……Erik……”  
Erik握住了他的勃起的阴茎，并把他自己那根更大的和他的来回顶弄摩擦，Erik意乱情迷地盯着黑暗中模糊的轮廓：“他也这么干过你么？谁还这么做过？”  
“没，没有人，没有他，也没有人，”Charles颠三倒四地来回说着，“我们性生活不和谐，他让我很痛，他羞辱我，他更喜欢女人，他喜欢羞辱我是因为会感觉自己是年轻的，他喜欢钱，他恨老，他恨皱、皱纹纹，他也……哦轻点……他恨我，我没有人，他会杀了他们，他希望把我悄悄闷死在这栋房子里……求求你Erik，只有你，我没有其他人，我……哦Erik，嗯那里，就是……哦，我恨他，他是个疯子，他甚至意淫过我妹妹，哦Erik，对……我以为你也恨我，求求你不要变得像他，他迟早会……我们别留下痕迹。”  
他们摩擦着，Erik怀里的Charles肉体滚烫，好像发了高烧一样，Erik吮吸着他的乳头——他们第一次做爱过于仓皇，他根本没有细细挖掘某些地方，现在机会来了，他们还有十天，实际上，现在是凌晨两点了，他们还有九天。  
他捧住Charles的脸，他生父的现任配偶，他地下偷情的对象。  
“你以前想过我们会这样么？会幻想着我摸自己么？”  
“这很重要吗？”  
“这很重要，这对我来说很重要，我们都知道我们这样多冒险，你比我更清楚，但我们现在都踩在一根钢丝上行走——Charles，告诉我，你的幻想里是年轻的男人还是我？”  
Charles被呛住了似的，Erik呼出的热气正对着他的口腔，他没有一刻发现每个人的独有的味道是如此鲜明，他被拢住了，他喃喃地说了实话。  
他本不该有问必答，他应该永远藏好自己的尾巴。  
Erik听到了梦呓般的回答，他猛力地吻住了Charles，他的手急不可耐地探进了Charles的臀缝里。

 

“圣经里出现了七位玛丽亚。”Ororo说。  
他们四个人站在墓地前，Alex Summers年轻秀美的脸定格在黑白相片上，白色玫瑰静静地簇拥着黑色墓碑。  
在Alex Summers的墓碑一侧，也有一个黑色的被玫瑰簇拥的墓碑，但那上面没有写这个少年的出生年份，他的名字叫Darwin。  
“最出名的除了主耶稣基督之母，圣母玛利亚，就是抹大拉的那位了。”Jean警官回想起Charles曾经说的话，虽然事情过去五年了，但往事历历在目，几乎愈合的伤口重新撕裂，痛楚新鲜如同昨日，“抹大拉的玛丽亚，被鬼缠身的玛丽亚。怀着对主最大的敬意和信心，她可能比任何一个信徒都更为基督耶稣所喜悦，她用眼泪浇灌耶稣的脚，把极其珍贵的香膏抹在耶稣头上引起其他使徒的不满，认为大可施舍给穷苦人，但耶稣制止了他们的指责，因为穷人常有，而他们不常有耶稣。后世常有传言认为这位不洁的女人实际上是当时的一位妓女，如今也无从讨论了，她因她的爱多而被赦免了罪，’足见她有纯正的信仰与跟主到底的心志，故勇敢地在敌人面前与主亲近。’，她在耶稣死后仍然要去给他擦身，因此目睹了耶稣复活。”  
“神迹的显现是如何的可怕又敬畏？”  
“但是她仍有信心，因此得到赦免，她得到了她的爱，即便为人抵触，后世将她传为妓女，也不能抹去新约里对她的赞美。”Scott警官想起来Alex尚在人世的时候，Charles曾给他和Darwin讲起圣经典故的时候，说到过这一段，而Ororo、Scott、Jean和Logan，站在一侧安静地看着这一幕。  
那时候他们所有人都活在一层阴云下，虽然身处光明，也仍如暗夜。少年儿童们本该旺盛的精力在非人的待遇下变得萎靡不振，80年代中后期到九十年代初，苏联的经济每况愈下，在90年代显示出崩盘的局面，很多父母不得不售卖孩子，他们希望得到富有安逸的西方好心人的眷顾，让命运网开一面。  
1989年Erik Lehnsherr和En Sabah Nur所筹备策划的The Twelve慈善会正是这样背景下的一个雏形，在Lehnsherr入住天启私宅后，The Twelve实际的一线操控者从Erik Lehnsherr转移到了En Sabah Nur手上。  
这真的也没什么奇怪，黑帮的钱财总要通过一定程序和方式去洗净某些部分，即便不去洗净钱财，举行慈善参与慈善也是多数黑帮所乐意参演的，有助于形象和角色的复杂丰富，变得更为都市传奇。可他们那时候毕竟太年轻了。  
Logan抽着烟，抬头看了看周围的墓碑，那么多小小的孩子，全都是在经济动荡的时期，被En Sabah Nur及其朋党从各国低价买来的漂亮健康的男孩女孩，他们被运到美国，加入The Twelve，合影拍照，然后再也不见了。  
那些有着变态癖好的怪物们在报纸上广播里电视中知道了消息，穿着西装参加着有严格筛选制度的慈善会，他们和懵懂的孩子们握手拥抱，像是挑拣货物那样进行不动声色的验查，然后付钱，有时候他们会在见面会后举行集体派对，有些时候他们不愿意分享，就带回家中。  
没人知道也没人关心那些孩子活得怎么样、是否还活着、是否能活过五年。  
Logan的心头好像有一把钝刀在慢慢割着，他再次看了下墓地。  
“我们只拼得出来四十七个。”Scott嘶哑着嗓子说。


	10. 罗得的盐柱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章pwp

Charle点起一盏暗淡的夜灯，这足以使受过严苛的杀手课程训练的Erik看清一切。  
过往的岁月里没有一刻能像当下一样，这么清晰，无可遁藏。  
Erik的食指陷进Charles的臀缝，那里没有润滑过所以干涩，他想说些什么，Charles从他熟悉的环境里摸索到了床头的乳液塞给他的继子，他的继子打开它，然后小心地放回原位，再次把手指陷进Charles的臀缝里。  
Erik怀里的Charles现在乱七八糟，棕色的卷发柔软地在白色枕头上摊成一缕缕，他把头埋在他的耳畔，吹动那些棕发，热气鼓向Charles的耳畔，他们胸膛紧紧贴在一起，磨蹭，发热，Charles的心跳激烈得好像要跳出胸膛，撕裂给Erik看，我们都是一样的人，我们本可以不必这么孤独。  
他知道Erik孤独太久太久了。  
Erik的一只手一直在Charles的身后进出，先是一根指头，然后是两根。Charles的眉头皱起来，但什么也不说，他在自己的房间里仍然显得克制、谨慎。  
看不清颜色的眼睛望着蓝眼睛，有很多问题都想问，但这一刻他想不起来，只想吻他。  
他低下头再次靠近Charles，不知为什么，这次他克制住了自己，没有吻下去。他把鼻子凑近Charles的脸部，像一只饥饿的小狼嗅闻落单的鹿那样，充满欲望，又惊惧好奇。他来回嗅闻Charles，好像不曾和他在无数个日夜里冲撞争执，好像不曾在这屋檐下阴沉对视，好像不曾知道他们的关系是如此的不伦不耻，Charles的丈夫是自己的父亲，他一生执着的复仇对象。他只是来回嗅闻他，从额头的绒发，到颤动的睫毛，到热气腾腾的鼻尖，和圆滚滚的下巴。

Charles的呼吸紊乱粗重，不仅仅是因为他在被虎视眈眈地嗅闻，更有可能是因为Erik的另只手在没轻没重地揉抓Charles的臀部，Erik抓住圆翘丰满的屁股来回搓弄，他的力气很大，这让Charles什么都说不出来，他想训斥一下继子，但他被继子压得死死的，就在刚刚他被这个毛头小子来回闻脸的时候，他几次以为他会亲吻自己，但没有。  
Charles心底说不清的失落一闪而过，因为Erik伸进了第三根指头。这个毛头混账开始不耐烦了起来，他不怀好意地把手指顶向某个之前刻意避开的一点，这让Charles终于喊了出声，那声音短促而饥渴，鼻音浓重嘶哑，Charles自己也意识到了自己的声音的色情度，他求饶似的望着继子，但Erik不为所动，男孩子眼里的戏谑让Charles警铃大作但又无可奈何，Erik的手指们动作得更快了。  
Charles想咬住什么东西来压制住喊叫，他伸出胳膊，但Erik反应比他更快——该死的Erik把揉捏他臀部的手伸出来牢牢卡住了他的下巴，迫使他张大嘴。  
Erik看着被迫张口的Charles，蓝眼睛里甚至快含上泪水了，他一定没有被这样对待过，Erik漫不经心地想着，然后把自己勃起到发痛的阴茎毫不留情地撞进了Charles的身体里。

当然了，一开始还是很痛的，他被迫张大口，因此声音也被迫发出来，Erik太大了，也太粗太硬了，他的鼻息喷在自己的脸上，这一切让人躁动，他激动又痛苦，声音都成了断断续续的气声。倒不是他担心会被听见——天启在床上并不喜欢温柔待他，但也并不喜欢主人的性生活被下人窥听，因此这个房间是众多隔音效果优秀的房间里最拔群的那个，可他仍然不想发出声音，他知道自己无药可救，下流，无视伦常，欲求不满，怎么样都好吧，不出声音不看画面，这一切都还在黑暗中，可一旦发声，他就真的彻底堕落了。  
很明显，他的继子才不会管这么多，那男孩执意要拉着自己下地狱，堕落到深处，从黑赤裸到白色里。他不担心Erik显得暴戾和莽撞，他只害怕Erik的温柔和小心。  
Erik撞进来后听到了他的气声，因此在头几下里Erik确实毫无人性，执着地用左手卡住他的下巴，用右手拉开他的腿，猛力撞进来又拔出去再猛地撞进来，像个只想干他的野兽，但等那几下的急躁过后，他让Charles的腿盘上自己的腰部，他用手轻轻揉了一下Charles的屁股，好像他已经熟透到一挤就破裂出蜜水那样，开始小心而深重的顶撞。  
Charles感到一根又粗又热的东西在自己体内来回抽动，先是痛苦，然后快乐和痛苦一起侵蚀到骨头里，他感到口渴，忍不住在丝滑的床单上蹭来蹭去——考虑到Erik那不正常的控制欲并不允许他自慰，但很快，蹭着床单也被禁止了。Erik的双手从Charles的两腋下穿过，反手握住Charles的肩膀，那男孩不易觉察地笑了，这令Charles涨红了脸，他可不是二十岁的什么年轻小孩子，他不知道年轻人对什么会感到有趣、什么感到可笑，不及Charles再多想，Erik用这个姿势搂住好动的Charles，用力把他抬起来，摁向自己的胸膛。  
Charles像是要和Erik赌气似的，在他们下体紧紧相连的时候也推拒抵抗着Erik，他用力把自己往床上靠，这样反倒使他的胸膛和脖子弓出一道弧度。Erik眯起眼睛，一边没有停止下身湿淋淋的缓慢抽动，一边凑上去，他不敢冒着风险吮吸Charles的脖子，但他记起来他们第一次操的时候没来得及细细品尝熟透的Charles，现在在昏黄暗淡的灯光下，他的“继母”几乎是像奶油一样要融化在床单上了。  
他含住了Charles的乳头。  
Charles的惊呼和呻吟一起绵长地出了口，与此同时Erik感到Charles的肠道一下子缩得更紧了，用一种接近于吮吸的力道绞着自己的老二，他用力舔吮嘴里发硬的乳头，开始款款摆动腰肢用力干着Charles。他不再大抽大进，那样身体的摆动幅度太大，而是用力把自己打进Charles身体，一下一下的研磨捣弄，Charles想要挣开，好像无法容忍这种极度的、不曾体验过的快感，好像这种性爱正在让他不成人形，Erik没有让他逃脱出地狱，他的双手紧紧板着Charles的身体，他的嘴唇轮流吮吸着通红的乳头，Charles懒惰松懈于锻炼，因此他略显丰满的胸部和腰部的小肚子都成了肉欲的象征，使得Charles的继子此时突然回到了口欲期，用力吮吸咬噬Charles的胸部，企图从这里挤榨出乳汁。  
“不……求求你，求你，Erik……不……”他实在是忍受不下去了，Charles喊出声，压抑而断续，好像情欲正在卡住他的喉咙。  
他的继子毫不理会，执着地吮吸他的乳头，同时下身还在顶弄，好像要把Charles的洞研磨出一个能放得下睾丸的地方，双重的性欲快感几乎要让Charles歇斯底里，他的神志能让他做的就是不要像个荡妇一样喊叫出来，因为他的双手和双腿已经出卖了自己，他的手抱着继子的头，手指拉扯着Erik的短发，他的腿也攀在年轻男人精壮的腰身上。  
从一个备受性暴力和冷遇的精明教授，到一个对继子充满爱欲并耽湎于性爱的荡妇，Charles Xavier好像对这种身份角色的转变适应得极佳。  
直到最后，Erik终于放过Charles胸口肿胀充血的两点，并把自己突然从Charles的身体里抽出来，Erik看着Charles通红而痛苦的呻吟与请求，无视了Charles的索抱，而是强硬地把他翻了个身，迫使Charles高高抬起屁股，好像某种亟待交媾的动物似的，他选择了这种最原始的方式开始最后的冲刺。  
他把自己插进Charles的体内，就好像无数个春梦里他所执着的那样，但梦里的Charles可不会有现在这样的柔软和温暖，湿热以及紧致，Charles的老二勃起而红肿，在空中可怜地摇摆着，Charles雪白的屁股随着肉体的拍打而发红，上面还可以看到几个印子——那是自己之前掐弄的杰作。Charles的腰到肩背线条流畅而不够肌肉发达，这是养尊处优下的柔软丰满，他看着Charles委伏于自己，他知道天启对他有多刻薄和恶毒，但他仍然不能停止此刻无理由的嫉妒和占有欲。他用手抓住Charles的胯部，一下一下和自己操干Charles的节奏相对应，他听到了Charles的哭泣声和压抑的喘声，他说：“Charles，喊我的名字，操，喊我。”  
Charles这时候没有嘴硬，倒是一败涂地地喊：“好大，慢点，不行了，Erik！”  
他的节奏狂乱而粗暴，他像是要把自己整个人都挤进Charles的身体里似的，他射了出来。  
Charles长长地呻吟了出来，喊着Erik，也射了出来。  
Erik倒在他的身上，压着他喘息了会儿，接着翻身，把Charles搂进怀里，那对蓝眼睛欲望尚未完全止息，他知道自己也是这样。  
他们在一片狼藉和无可挽回的境地里相互凝视了一会，Erik凑近Charles，Charles以为他又要嗅闻自己了。  
Erik试探地吻住了Charles，在得到略带惊讶的迟缓允许后，他更深地吻住了Charles。  
他们缓慢地交换了一个吻，然后又是一个吻，接着鼻尖磨蹭，四肢交缠。  
Erik轻轻吻住Charles的嘴唇：  
“天亮了我就回去，现在睡吧。”  
Charles的警惕心一下子就消失殆尽，他好像被催眠了似的，感觉到放松又疲惫，他蜷缩在继子的怀里，酣然入睡了。

别担心。  
我亲爱的。  
不要惊动、不要叫醒我所亲爱的，等他自己情愿。＊

 

————  
＊：【耶路撒冷的众女子啊，我指着羚羊或田野的母鹿嘱咐你们：不要惊动、不要叫醒我所亲爱的，等他自己情愿。】圣经-雅歌2:7


	11. 珍珠核心

到黑色中去。  
Charles Xavier睡了一个很多年不曾睡过的好觉。  
梦是黑色的，带着一点模糊的白光，他仍然是个孩童，无忧无虑，他在庭院里望着天空，他的面前放了一盘棋，棋盘落灰了，蜻蜓停在上面。  
Charles在梦里感到了一点点孤独，但更多的还是孩子式的自在。他撑着腮帮坐在花园里很久，接着他醒了。  
这时，天色蒙蒙亮，就像黑色的睡梦镶嵌着茸茸白光那样，他模糊地感到Erik轻手轻脚把他从怀抱中挪开，Charles哼唧着关于丧失了热源的不满，他把自己蜷缩到Erik睡热的地方，整张脸埋在Erik枕了一整晚的枕头上。他含混地意识到自己应该警觉，不可以这样有伤大雅地滚来滚去，但他已经太久、太久没有得到过休息了，因此Charles挣扎着把脸露出来。他看到继子附身亲吻了自己的嘴唇，带着难以识别、但还是被自己识别了的真心笑意。  
他在困意中抓住了Erik单薄的睡袍。  
“别担心，”Erik用力捏了捏他的手，并没有把Charles的手拿开，而是捏在手心里，“Charles。”  
Charles听了话，他凝视了一会儿Erik慢慢把自己的手从Erik的手心里抽开，继续把自己埋进被子了。  
Erik在微弱的黎明白光里静静地看了他一会儿，Charles和他对视了一会，觉得Erik也像一个梦似的，Charles再睁开眼的时候，Erik已经无声无息地离开了。  
Charles叹了一口气，心满意足地再次陷入了昏睡。

Charles在无梦的黑色睡眠中彻底醒来，他发现自己睡在了往常不会睡着的位置，他躺了一会儿才想起来发生了什么，并且对未来的走向陷入了前所未有的茫然，他深吸了一口气，感觉身边都是青年人的气息，连带着松软的枕头一起，这个冰冷的卧室第一次让Charles感到了安慰。  
他想着，一切必须要停止，在没有脱轨之前。

Erik显然不这么想，Erik依然英俊、傲慢、阴郁，他像是被点着了似的，有时候盯着Charles好像一只蜷缩在沙漠里的蝰蛇，Charles无法当场扑灭这处黑暗中的火焰，只能宽容地让这只蝰蛇缠绕自己。  
他们几乎是借着一切机会去调情，以及做爱，时间的紧迫带来一种压力和窃喜。  
两人照常出现在餐桌上吃饭，Erik把藏在桌布下的腿伸长，用脚摸着Charles的脚，小腿，大腿，大腿内侧，裆部，在Charles吃饭噎声的时候发出气音笑声，Charles只能通红着脸凶狠地瞪他，Erik就故作无辜；Charles要去研究所，他走过花园，Erik站在三楼的天台上往下看，灼热的视线透过薄纱窗帘灼烧着Charles的背部，让Charles感到一种陌生又幸福的煎熬；Charles推开书房的门，早已在里等候的Erik扑上来把他摁在墙上热烈地亲吻，把受惊的Charles的呼叫堵在舌头里，Charles用力地抵抗和低骂，Erik的手不老实地伸进他的衣服里，揉捏每一寸肉体，捏得Charles又软又硬，Charles搂抱着Erik吻作一团，当年轻人像只发情的狗一样把他顶在墙上快速、暴力地快速抽插时，Charles只会难耐地扭动上半身，迎合这种毫无理智的行为，他们粗重的喘息含着水气，他的手撸动Charles的阴茎，又疼又辣，当Charles射出来的时候，Erik也射在他里面，他咬住Erik的肩膀避免高声尖叫，他们的裤子只脱到一半，一切不过十五分钟内发生的；每个夜晚都是偷情狂欢的庇护所，他们在短短几天里试了很多姿势，年轻人的精力旺盛，Charles悲哀地发现这也点燃了自己，他试图过抵抗，真的，Erik让步了，但Charles已经被剥掉了大半衣服，于是让步的Erik提出给他口交一次就算了，他被含住后就彻底丧失了任何反驳的能力，当Erik亲吻他要提前离开，结束这一夜的时候，Charles情难自禁地拉住他的胳膊，他听到自己用沙哑的口气乞求他留下来。  
Charles感到害怕，当Erik亲吻他的时候他躲避了，那年轻人的眼里充满了痛苦，Charles把自己封闭了起来，Erik只是轻手轻脚把他裹进怀里，好像沙子包裹着坚硬的牡蛎，沉重、咸涩的空气像是海水一样侵蚀着一切。什么都会面目全非。  
Charles想把他推远，又无法容忍他被推远，他知道Erik总有一天会离开，但如今已经无法接受这种预设结局。  
他们总不可能永远这样。  
他把贝壳悄悄打开一条缝，他把头埋在Erik的肩窝：“这样算什么？不可能永远会这样。”  
Erik僵了僵身体，接着用力抱住了怀里的小个子男人。  
等了一会儿，Charles以为不会再得到回答了，他昏昏欲睡时听到Erik低沉粘连的嗓音悄悄响起，好像怕惊扰了他似的：“我也不知道，但我想我爱你。”  
他神经倏然紧绷，他确定这个傲慢又狡诈的年轻人并不在说谎，一瞬间竟然不是欣喜，而是痛苦得心肺不能呼吸，仿佛一粒沙砾钻进了牡蛎壳中。  
他抬头看向继子，Erik的神情灰败，目光又非常温柔，好像知道明日他就要永别了似的。  
Erik望着他：“我不知道这对你来说……是什么，Charles，我也不知道是什么，任何高危险的游戏都不值得付出真心，但我已经告诉你了。嘘……别告诉我，就，待在我身边，好吗？别抛下我一个人。”  
Charles说不出话。  
“哦，Charles。”Erik凑上去亲吻了Charles的双眼，Charles才发现自己流下了很多眼泪。  
Charles感觉自己再度被卷回温暖年轻的怀抱里了。  
他闭上双眼，心里悄悄回答了Erik的问题。

坦白促使了这对偷情者在天启回来之前，重新审视了这段混乱又不伦——从某种意义上来说，当然是不伦的——的感情。他们把这段偷情的风险进行了详细的评估、周密的部署和全方位的对话，他们谈得不怎么高兴的时候摔杯子和互相指责，多半是关于他们双方平日的性行为和性伴侣，Erik自然希望Charles不会被天启操了，当然，这也是不可能的，这使得仆人们战战兢兢躲着大发脾气的Erik走路。  
他们也有谈得愉快的时候，多半都是在某个隐蔽的房间，或者，某一方在洗漱间里，另一方也溜进来，在洗漱台的大理石面或者花洒下，急促的爱抚和快速的顶弄中彼此坦白一切。  
他们达成了一些共识，有些东西还有待商榷，双方对此保持着积极的信心和乐观的态度，虽然仍然在各自心中保留了很多秘密和余地，以及不信任的忧虑，但他们无论承不承认，自己已经意识到了这段偷情远不止偷情这么简单。  
他们恋爱了。  
现在的首要任务，就是陷入了热恋的当事双方，可以控制好自己的行为举止和情绪外漏。

 

En Sabah Nur如约而归，长途跋涉并没有给天启带来很大负担，他看上去兴致勃勃，精神焕发。在家宴上，En Sabah Nur注意到他的丈夫和他的继子彼此瞪视，看上去很不愉快。En Sabah Nur叹了口气，他不希望尽兴而归后家里乌烟瘴气，诚然他和Charles感情一般，但最起码利益紧密相连，至于晚年得子的Erik，他希望他要学会适应。  
当晚，En Sabah Nur按照传统家庭的，怎么说，久别后夫妻习俗，在床上仁至义尽地干了一通Xavier家的小儿子，他的法定配偶。Charles在床上由苍白转为潮红，当En Sabah Nur粗肥的性器进入他的体内时，Charles甚至发出一声低泣，那声音听起来特别痛苦，并不再如以往一般助兴，En Sabah Nur遗憾地想，大概Charles在这十几天都没有被开拓过了。天启在性交中漫不经心地感觉到了自己的权力和任务之重，他的囊袋打在Charles的臀部和大腿根处发出啪啪的声音，火光把他们的身影拉得很长。  
先是抽动，然后颤动，接着就是热流，什么都没有了。  
En Sabah Nur倒在柔软的床上，看着Charles死板的脸，感到一阵怜惜——Charles仍然是有旺盛的生命力的，那也无济于事，何况Charles的生命力和更多幼嫩的细苗比，不再那么可口。  
天启伸手把Charles的脸掰过来：“要容忍Erik，他是我的儿子，也是你的儿子。”  
Charles在床上听到这个名字打心眼里哆嗦了一下：“我不知道他有什么好值得我容忍的，他除了你之外放不下任何人在眼里了，而且，我可不会有这么大个的儿子。”  
En Sabah Nur的口气严厉而冷酷起来：“他就是你的儿子，你也必须对他视若己出。你们俩必须好好相处，Erik的问题我会来解决，但在此之外，你必须得好好对他。”  
Charles的表情扭曲在一起，好像想要吐出来似的。En Sabah Nur的表情为此放松了一点，大概知道一切都运筹帷幄的滋味永远值得上瘾，何况Charles确实只大了Erik近十岁，但及早接受一切都不会过分。  
“Erik只是个年轻人，他才不到二十岁，他在外漂泊得太久了，可怜的孩子，母亲又死得早，十来岁才知道自己的父亲是谁。很多东西都需要你好好教育他，Charles，”天启傲慢地作出了最终的决定，“因为我们是一家人。”  
Charles睁开眼睛，蓝色在他眼中糊成一团黯淡和无生机，Charles带着点不愉快，但还是驯顺地妥协了。

Erik躺在自己的房间里，黑色的，没有人气的。他像是一具发着生锈、苔藓、过期机油味道的废铁，仰面在一堆棉花废墟中看着天花板，庞大的水晶灯透过月光在黑暗中像是神奇矿石一样发出斑驳光影。他想搂住什么暖呼呼软绵绵的东西，喃喃地让不存在的热源体看看这月夜里的吊灯，如此美丽，近在咫尺又仿佛遥不可及。  
他之前借口去书房，路过了天启和Charles的房间，他像个偷窥癖一样，想听到什么动静，什么也听不到。他讽刺地想着，要是能听到的话，几天前Charles被他干得气喘吁吁，赞美他又向他含泪求饶的动静，恐怕能让整个宅子都悚然了。  
他们还能活着站在这里吗？  
Erik想想天启此时在做什么，麻木地去书房转了一圈，拿了一本《永恒之王》就走了。现在，这本蓝白相间的书躺在他的床头，欲盖弥彰地摊开着，在不开灯的房间里，在颠倒的床铺上。  
Erik没有想到会这么难，当他和Charles预想的这一夜发生时，他的心好像被一条条刀片慢慢插割着。  
往后还有很多夜。

 

Jean跪下去，抚摸着墓碑。  
年轻孩子们的脸朝气蓬勃，眼睛里好像闪烁着光明，关于未来和希望，宇宙的星光都洒落在孩子的眼里，然后被黑暗揉碎了。  
Ororo闭着眼睛，眼泪掉下来，好像她正在某个地方安全地站着，背后有人拿着长矛突然刺进了她的胸膛，她整个人撕裂了，再也无法拼凑完整。  
“那些畜生，”Scott通红着眼睛说，“终于会死完。En Sabah Nur死掉了，溃烂的根部就除掉了。”  
“还有几个活着的？”Logan问。  
“还有十个人，或者十二个人，政要和一些商人……其中八个情节算轻的，另外的一些。”Jean摇摇头，她把头抵在墓碑上。  
“你已经做了你能做的。”  
“即便是现在，我们为他们中的部分找到了尸骨，建立了墓碑，定期缅怀，”Jean的声音又低又小，好像做错事情的孩子那样语无伦次，“也仍然不能免掉他们活着时经历的痛苦和……我们甚至无法正常地惩罚那群怪物，无法完全地、给出犯罪定义地、无法通过程序昭告整个国家、整个世界去……”  
Scott站在Jean的身后，用手搭在了他的搭档肩膀上。  
“该死的人必须得死，我们无法做到，他们做到了。无论Lehnsherr有没有借手的嫌疑，他们仍然功不可没。”Logan抽着一根烟，安静地说，“特别是教授。现在，没多久，六月要到了。”  
Logan提到了“教授”，这让三位同僚都露出了一点轻松的表情。Logan想，这就是他的魅力了，黑白通吃的人物，狡猾而智慧，固执又善良。  
教授好像是非常地爱Lehnsherr，这个秘密就随着这场案件埋在他们心中吧，有时候，爱真是奇怪的东西。他们的学业资助人再智慧过人，也会有七情六欲。  
想到这点，Logan的眼里终于露出一丝温暖的笑意。


	12. 众人与石头

站在阴影里的红恶魔观察在日光下的年轻人，也就是他的学生。  
Erik Lehnsherr的表情非常专注，他年轻的脸在阳光下分毫毕现，瞳孔因为强光照缩小，虹膜呈现一股异样的转变色泽，他的眼睛凝视着前方，好像一只伺机的沙漠角蝰蛇，但沙漠角蝰蛇随时都和沙漠融为一体。  
Erik可以做到吗？  
Azazel想起昨夜的占卜，开牌后他手心躺着一张正位的战车。威武的铠甲勇士被金色太阳所照耀，在金色的战车上紧握着权杖，而在他辉煌的战车之前，是一黑一白的司芬克斯，它们面朝不同的方向，但一起拉动着战车的前进。  
红恶魔指导着Erik的练习。Erik并不需要做一名杀手，但他天生是优秀的杀手，他有野兽的直觉也有驯化过的可塑性，在危险的环境里运用好本能和天赋总是不容易的事情。  
他想到一个女人的建议，他唯一的朋友，把他从西伯利亚的冰雪里捡了回来，这让他成功地从肺炎里活了下来，接着，他的朋友把他扔到了地狱火。  
“你就像是一枚隐藏的炸弹，”Emma这么告诉他，“我并不喜欢意外，你也不喜欢意外，但是我们总该给世界带来一点惊喜。低估我们的人总会得到一些惊喜。”  
他那时候还不知道她的话是不是真的，他有着强烈的自尊心，带着口音的外乡人格外容易被嘲笑低估，因此对一切都抱着怀疑，直到他凝视着枪支，凝视着被姐妹羞辱后暗下决心的Emma，凝视着被他捡来的年轻人杀掉黑王，他终于感觉到真实。  
他看着他的学生，就像是孤独的Emma捡到了自己，大概野狼也总会在雪地里叼回父母双亡嗷嗷待哺的小狼崽子，无关血缘，但有来自于本能的召唤。  
寻找同类，寻求温暖。  
Azazel若有所思地看着Erik，他觉得他哪里有点不对又说不出哪里不对，这感觉就像是站在荒原上，脚底踩着的土地有一只蒲公英的绿叶在偷偷等着破土。  
盲目地挖开所有的土找到蒲公英，是不是太傻了？  
汗流过Erik的睫毛，盐分流过他的眼睛，他看上去不再像是要哭了，好像是淋雨了。  
“要小心司芬克斯。”  
“要了解一切的真相。”

“人们热爱孜孜不倦地追求真相，当他们终于追求到了真相，先是一阵失落的惊讶，然后就是空虚。”Charles说。  
“人们会不再追求、尊重真相吗？”Raven问道。  
“没错。”  
“不。”  
Cain和Charles一起说，紧接着这对兄弟就陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
Cain首先打破了沉寂：“或许会有人一直追求，但总会被真相伤害，傻子不值一提因为他们没有防御机制，任凭某种虚无的理想召唤自己。”  
Charles扬了扬眉毛，不置可否。  
“你赞同我的意见吗？”  
“不。”  
“我就知道，”Xavier家的大家长耸耸肩，左右晃了晃脖子，“你从小时候就这样，被人推倒在泥巴里还要替他们开脱，永远悲天悯人，你猜怎么着，Charles？我已经不想试图说服你了，你适合在没有选择的时候做事情，给了你选择你永远会损伤我方的利益，企图达到双方力量的平衡。但你猜怎么着？你保护的人不会领你的情，你的仇敌也只会更加憎恨你。世界容不下圣人，Xavier家也不制作荆棘王冠。”  
Charles看了一眼Cain：“我什么也没做。”  
Raven紧张地说：“算了，Cain，Charles他不是……”  
Cain站起来，背起手，慢慢走到窗口：“你不可能永远都替他圆谎，你自己也知道什么叫做真相。真相就是，无论你喜欢还是不喜欢，所有人都是秃鹫和鬣狗。”  
Cain站在窗台望着明媚的阳光，蓝天和白云，Xavier家的狗狗们快乐地在花园里相互逗弄，一切是如此的可爱，美好。  
Cain俯视着不常被放出来撒欢的狗狗们，它们追逐着一些不明肉类，白骨从白肉中露出来，狗的白牙露出来，它们的牙真的太多太长了：“帮助贫困儿童和青少年、培育人才的方案尚有可取之处，由你来挑选人物也未尝不可，但是Charles，一切都以家族为中心，所以必须要培养适合条子的人还有你那些可笑的科研人员。至于你提出的和En Sabah Nur针锋相对的那些点子，出了这个门，我们就都不记得了。Raven！永远不要盲目鼓励支持你小哥哥提出的任何点子。你应该有自己的见解。”  
Cain转过身，看着局促不安的Raven和沉默不语的Charles，他冷漠严厉地说：“我才是家长。现在，都一起出去。母亲等了很久了。”  
像是迎合Cain的话似的，楼上传来一瓶酒瓶摔碎的声音。

“每一个孩子都是希望，”天启的表情沉重又口气凝重，“我们不该让每个孩子沉落到这时代的最低处，他们是种子，是未来，是人类的光明。我们要不计代价、不计成本、不计时间、不计国家和性别，帮助每一个被迫害的被抛弃的儿童。”  
底下是乌压压的一片人群，大家都凝神静听大人物们的人道主义的号召。关于拯救东方被出卖的儿童，关于拯救被辜负的生命。  
“无论对方活在怎么样的一种黑暗里，我们看到了，就要把他们拉出来，孩子们的小手如此幼嫩可爱，值得我们爱护。无论他们的国家和社会是如何有别于我们，我们都是人类。我们要相互爱护，唯有这样才能促使我们人类的发展，朝着光明和爱走去。一个人的发声是有限度的，但是集体的力量却不可抵抗。即便是耶稣，他也从众多随行者中挑出了十二门徒，我们秉承着主基督的意愿，如今集聚在这里，为着散落各处的挣扎生命们努力，为此，我创立了The Twelve，今天，是它成立之日。”  
“……正如一棵蒲公英的幼苗要敲开整个冰封的荒原。”  
天启的声音淹没在了欢呼和掌声里。  
The Twelve的其他捐资者们也和天启一样，有头有脸，他们都坐在合适的位置，穿着合适的衣服，表示出合适的情绪。  
大人物们在想些什么呢？  
“他说得没错。现在，就等着我们牵起那些幼嫩可爱的小手了。”  
En Sabah Nur笑了。

热恋期总是很难控制的。  
Charles没有一刻会像现在这样，深刻地感受到什么叫做心如刀割。  
他看到Erik的头发垂下来，他想把它顺上去；看到Erik和别的姑娘站在一起，举杯相碰或者一起翩翩起舞，他想把自己挤过去，拦住他摸过很多次的瘦腰，把年轻姑娘嘘走；看到Erik坐在他餐桌的对面，绿眼睛尽可能对他视而不见，他想跪下去吮吸他直到Erik崩溃；当En Sabah Nur捏住他的下巴啃咬他的嘴唇，操到自己最深处的时候，一股浓重的反胃感使他无法自如勃起；他和丈夫躺在床上，中间的空隙大到可以躺两个人的时候，他想跑下床奔向几步之遥的另个冰冷卧室，他甚至只需要拥抱，不需要做爱。  
这仍然不是最困难的，最困难的在于说服二十岁的年轻人也可以克服这种本能冲动。最可怕的在于他们吃饭的时候，Erik表情仍然阴郁并且拒绝看他，但他的脚始终都在危险地伸在空中摩挲挑逗Charles的大腿，如果天启稍微伸长腿或者怎么样，他们就全完了；Erik始终都喜欢在人前和Charles唱反调，并在Charles气得拂袖而去的时候哈哈大笑，然后再在某个小角落堵住一个人生闷气的Charles，愤怒加剧性欲，Erik大概很乐意看到一个红透的Charles——一半是气的，一半是羞的。  
由于天启从苏联回来后好几个月都没有离开这里，他们的性欲几乎都压抑到爆炸，更别提雄性天然的占有欲。Erik对天启会和Charles做爱这件事情，有一种几乎无法自控的愤怒，Charles也对Erik四处和名门闺秀的拉拉扯扯感到气愤和痛苦，Erik会感到不公平，尽管Charles并不真的要求过他的忠诚。  
有几次在他们大吵（他们从不曾就实质问题公开吵闹，但都喜欢揪住生意问题大肆争执）时，Erik说了很重的话，这让刚回家的天启打了他一个耳光，Erik没有回嘴，像条狗一样回到了自己的卧室，两天都不出来。天启感到愤怒，Charles劝说住了丈夫，他成功地让天启出门开始工作，自己上楼查看小混账的情况。  
他一进门还没来得及说一句话，就被Erik紧紧搂住，年轻人的右手用力按压玩弄Charles的胯下，左手顺着Charles的背部游走进他的衣服缝隙里，抓住Charles的臀部开始和右手的猥亵动作应和，这使得年轻的“继母”一瞬间就勃起并开始无法自制地发情。Erik的粗喘声很重，他咬住Charles的下嘴唇，喉咙里挤出愤怒的咆哮，Charles开始请求和扭动。  
Charles的裤子被剥到一半，双方都无法容忍这种拖沓了，Erik跌进自己的宽大的座椅里，Charles坐在他的腿上，像一个应召妓女一样热情洋溢地骑着Erik，他的继子急色地隔着衬衫吮舔Charles的乳头，偶尔用手掌掴Charles的屁股，这和他们性交的声音形成和弦，Erik一边夸赞Charles是淫荡的婊子，一边愤怒地指责Charles是个荡货，他凶狠地顶弄着Charles，看着Charles在快感中两眼几乎翻白，红嘴唇张开可以吞下任何柱状物，暴躁地掐住Charles的屁股：“干你……荡货，我的，插你，射满你。”  
Charles听到后挣扎了起来，他用一种气音祈求他的继子别射在里面，会被发现的，Erik不为所动，他开操了就毫不讲理，Charles又气又恼又没办法：“你的，你的荡货……求求你，我帮你吸出来，舔你，来干我的嘴，求求你。”  
Erik咬着牙，额头青筋暴绽，他低骂了一声，把自己从Charles体内抽出来。他看到Charles失神了会儿，就迅速地从他的大腿上爬下去，跪在羊绒地毯上，暗紫红色的地毯配着雪白的肉体，接着Charles毫不迟疑地把那个大家伙含了进去，好像他饥渴了很久，哦，天哪——  
Charles呛了一下，很明显他是极少甚至没有做过口活儿，但他的嘴太红，太热，太湿，蓝眼睛蓝得发黑，棕色的卷发被汗水打湿了，Erik从来不知道他还可以美到这样，这样的Charles值得Erik付出一切得到，此时此刻他只想把自己的老二用力塞进Charles的嘴里，然后抽插，干他，没有人这样干过，Charles也不允许任何人会再这样对他。  
Erik用手托住Charles的后脑勺帮助他进行活塞运动，刚开始还比较温柔缓慢，但很快，之前的高潮被压制后以一种更可怕的状态劈头袭来，他顾不了太多了，他抓住Charles的头发开始不顾一切地操他的嘴，Charles发出呜呜声和柔软的挣扎，更多地是对这种蹂躏百依百顺，因为咽反射作用，Charles被Erik粗暴的口交插到双眼含泪，Erik用一种赞美的口气开始胡言乱语：“婊子，我的好婊子，真乖，干死你，你天生就是这样，甜心。……”  
Erik要射了，他用力把Charles的脑袋对着自己的老二来回了几下，无视了Charles痛苦的呜咽：“……射给你，喝下去，你就爱这个，对不对？插你，宝贝儿，天哪你真要命，Charles，我的宝贝儿。”  
Charles没尝过几次精液，被射了一喉咙又因为Erik插得太深，虽然他被呛着了但是更多的咸腥液体流进了他的食道，Erik把黑红色的老二从他嘴里拔出来的时候，Charles被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的嘴唇发出“啵”的一声，Erik又射出最后一点精液，正好射在了失神的Charles的嘴唇和下巴上。  
Erik把他扑倒了，他们躺在桌子下面的地毯上，Erik缠着他拼命吻他，从Charles嘴里尝到了自己精液的味道，这使得年轻人更难以控制住自己的行为，Erik的手摸上Charles抽动的勃起，用力撸动，并对在自己怀里不断哆嗦的Charles喃喃着，大意就是Charles有多美，多淫荡，自己多爱他，对他有多垂涎三尺又有多欲火焚身。  
Erik在他耳边絮絮叨叨着宝贝，我的爱，这让Charles感到强烈的欣喜和餍足，他并不是很喜欢性爱中进行语言羞辱，但不知道为什么当Erik夸他是个欠插的荡妇、就该被他一天到晚干的时候，他只想把自己坐得更往下好把Erik的那活儿含得更深，老天，他无法离开Erik。  
当他们俩都平静了之后，Erik把他搂紧自己的怀里，一下一下很温柔地亲吻Charles的耳廓和额头。  
“我第一次知道你会在做爱的时候说这么多话。”  
“你不知道的还多呢，”Erik心情很好地抱着他，讨好地给他顺毛，“希望你以后会发现更多。”  
他闭着眼接受继子的亲吻，唇齿相依的时候他听到Erik说：“我真的要忍不住了，每当他无视你，羞辱你，拖着你回你们的房间，我都——”  
“嘘，嘘，”Charles制止了他冲动的情人，他闭上了眼，在情人的怀抱里蜷缩得更深，“安静，让我们过完这一刻，我的爱。”  
Erik不说话了，他的头埋在Charles的肩窝里，他把Charles抱得很紧，Charles感到肩窝处一阵湿润，好像有热水慢慢在汇聚。  
他闭着眼环抱住年轻人抽动的背部，从头顶到腰部慢慢抚摸着，安慰着。

Charles和Erik厮磨了差不多半个多小时，Charles终于把自己收拾出一个人样走出了Erik的房间。  
几步外，家庭医生Hank McCoy安静地看着他，高大温驯的医生好像一只有着野性直觉的野兽望着自己的老大。  
不过Hank是食草类的，这可和房间里那个爱说下流话的小混账不一样。  
他没有指责Charles，他看了他一眼，慢慢走下了楼梯。  
Charles跟着Hank，走进了书房。  
Charles确定Erik的房间足够隔音，也确定一切都没有露出端倪。他看着他的家庭医生，实际上也是他的私人顾问，坐在他书房的单人沙发里，很明显，感知过人的Hank无意中窥到了老大的某些秘密，这种很可能违背伦理、威胁利益的关系究竟是不是真的……Hank面对老大的眼光，几乎是局促不安又难过地搓着手。  
Charles怕Hank会把自己的手搓脱一层皮，他几乎怀着一种同情开了口：“就是你想的那样。”  
Hank猛地抬头，盯着Charles，他张了张口，想说什么。  
“我不知道，别问我，Hank。”Charles疲惫地坐在了另一张三人沙发里，他显得颓废又茫然。  
“感谢你没有让人靠近，当时，我是说，算了。”Charles语无伦次，一般他很少没头没脑，他非常会掩饰自己，现在好像不了。  
Hank和他无声地坐了一会儿，接着这位高大的友军站起来，用一种哀伤的口气告诉他的老大：  
“Charles……你如果真的是那样，那你就完了。”  
Charles不说话，表情阴沉，心不在焉地玩弄一只打火机，咔擦咔擦的来回打出蓝色的火苗。  
Hank摇了摇头，好像看到了什么不可挽救的结局似的，他走了出去。  
Charles一个人望着空无一物的窗外想起某一次的书房里，也是性爱过后，绿眼睛的人吻了吻自己的头。他的爱意又狂暴又炙热，带着生命力和纯粹，将自己完全吞没。  
他早就知道自己完了。


	13. 小孩子的道

“你看起来和以往不一样了。”Erik望着Azazel。  
“我不明白。”  
“很难说哪里不对，但好像扫除了一些尘霾。”  
“听不懂。话说回来，我也觉得你和以往不一样了。”  
“我不明白。”  
“你也像是扫除了一些尘霾。”  
“我还不知道你喜欢学我说话来反驳我呢。”  
“你不知道的事情太多了，小子。你猜怎么着，你确实和以往不一样了，我甚至不知道发生了什么，因为你比之前更坚定，也比之前更摇摆。”  
Erik看了眼打成筛子的目标，他耸了耸肩膀。  
“或许只是我长大了，”Erik回答，脑子里慢慢筛遍所有的对话、举手投足，每一丝痕迹，但他不确定自己有没有控制好自己的情绪和喜爱，当想起某一位教授，恋爱的痛苦，“也许只是因为En Sabah Nur让我接手The Twelve后又想将The Twelve过渡回手。”

Azazel告诉来情报贩子Emma，Frost的现任当家住在如地窖一样的住所里，即便在炎炎夏日，也冷到让人生畏，寒冷保持警醒，炎热维持热血。  
黑帮的人最不需要热血。  
“你知道咱们只是兼职对吧？很多东西都顾不上。”Emma到了一杯酒给自己，又到了一杯给Azazel，  
“追究万事万物总会让人厌倦，真相到最后无非钱权和性欲，性欲多半关乎掌控欲，掌控欲来自于失衡下的补偿心理和江河日下的惶恐感。”  
“惶恐感来自于，对死亡和衰老的无能为力。”杀手说着，举起了酒杯。  
“年轻真好。”Emma举起酒杯，和她的老搭档碰了碰酒杯。玻璃杯在撞击中发出脆响，连带着这个冷酷华丽的住所一起，发出鸣叫。  
“好事不常有，好时光易消磨，”Azazel一边想一边说，“为什么En Sabah Nur苦心积虑建造的慈善会先过手给他的私生独子Erik Lehnsherr，如果是因为晚年有子，如此好事不常有，需要竭尽所能教会独子站稳脚跟予以筹码，那为什么由Erik Lehnsherr掌控慈善会后又把它软磨硬泡通过各种暗箱操作和好处兑换给换回自己手里，并摇身一变换了个名字呢？是因为闲得无聊需要消磨时光吗？”  
“红恶魔”和“白皇后”四目相对。  
“你觉得En Sabah Nur做好事的概率有多大？”Emma温柔地低问，嗓音飘散在空气中，并不需要回答。

Erik Lehnsherr回到家，推开门，看到几个青少年围坐在Charles身边，烛火闪烁着Charles Xavier的脸，年龄和岁月被抛除遗忘了，隽永的是教授的温柔和光辉。  
年轻冷酷的黑手党很快见到情人这一刻的温情里回过神，他俯视着Charles身边的那几个小崽子，其中三个孩子拘谨胆怯地看着他，另一个高个儿男孩抵触地瞪着他，脑袋两侧的头发可笑地翘起，好像什么猫耳朵似的。  
Charles看到他时眼里一闪而过的光彩几乎无法被人类觉察。  
“天启不会乐意见到猫猫狗狗都能进家里的。”  
一看就是过着苦日子的四个孩子几乎要退缩了，Charles旁若无人地抚摸着其中女孩的红头发：  
“Jean，你读得很好。Alex，该你了。”  
被叫做Alex的男孩缩在另个男孩身边，一边看着Charles一边看着面色阴沉的Erik。  
Erik跨过了他们，上楼去了。当他转过楼梯进入走廊的时候，听到了那胆怯的男孩的声音，在读一首诗。  
他也不知道为什么自己感觉这么的心酸，仿佛数年前的平和岁月再度重演，他的妈妈正在等着他回家，告诉她，手工做好了，他雕出了狮子和玫瑰。  
Erik闭上眼，等着En Sabah Nur回家后对Charles的雷霆愤怒。

出人意料的是，En Sabah Nur并没有生气，他对Charles的擅作主张也没有过多地训斥。En Sabah Nur站在大厅里，打量着他们。  
在Charles眼中，En Sabah Nur的样子和Erik Lehnsherr进家门的样子奇妙地重合在一起，他仿佛感知到了某些未来的结局。他耐心地等待着丈夫的发话，但En Sabah Nur只是不易觉察地皱了皱眉头，亲切地和孩子们说话，然后让人把他们送走了。  
“我想我到了喜欢孩子的年纪了。”Charles说。  
“这很好，”En Sabah Nur在餐桌上插起一块冒血的肉，“但是他们太大了，你有没有想过，一些小孩子，幼童？”  
Charles仿佛游走在一根钢索上，他谨慎地挑着语言：“现在……？或许还是不了，我感觉我们并没有那么多精力照顾小孩子。他们太吵了，精力旺盛，如果是收养……”  
En Sabah Nur打断了他的话，不怎么高兴地把头转向Erik：“Erik，你怎么想？”  
Erik的不高兴看起来几乎和En Sabah Nur的不高兴如出一辙：“随您喜好，父亲。”  
这是Erik第一次喊En Sabah Nur为“父亲”，无论那意义是“教父”还是“老大”，还是“爸爸”，都让En Sabah Nur喜悦得几乎愣住。  
这件事情就再也没有人提起了。  
接下来的用餐时间里，Erik连看都不再能看一眼Charles了。

他们的私会变得谨慎、小心，并且伴随着更多的不愉快。性格和理念的不同让他们几乎要翻脸，亲吻与做爱并不是解决问题的最终方案。并且更糟糕的是，随着En Sabah Nur对Erik的喜爱和倚重，他分给了Erik更多的实权，包括金属制造方面的，那几乎快要意味着不过几年Erik就要插手军火。Charles几次严重警告Erik要学会收敛，学会藏匿自己，但Charles自己都快要藏不住他对这个年轻人的爱欲、痛恨和希望。Charles变得小心到神经质，他甚至不希望自己和Erik出现在一个走廊上，但又怕根本不打照面会使天启和外界对他们的关系产生更多的误读——会影响Erik的夺权。

En Sabah Nur开始有规律地不回家过夜，在这个问题上，考虑到他多年来也并不能做到一个好丈夫的私人角色，Charles对这种变化表现得很坦然。  
这一次的私会非常普通，是在Erik的房间。  
他躲在继子的怀抱里，搂着年轻人温热强壮的躯体，面前有一站暖色的台灯，Erik伸展肢体搂住她，把文件盖住或者藏了起来，Charles对这种防备感到既不愉快又自豪，这是一个极其出色、稳当的新人，没有任何一个二十岁出头的年轻人能做的比Erik更面面俱到了。  
Charles在熟悉的气息中昏昏欲睡，他的嘴唇贴着Erik的肩窝，鼻息喷在年轻人脖子上。Erik在专注地看一本书，讲着和现下无关的国际象棋，偶尔偏一下头吻一吻Charles的额头。  
“……你喜欢孩子吗？”Charles突然问。  
“我还以为你睡着了，”Erik放下棋谱，用手来回抚摸着Charles的背部，“我不喜欢孩子。如果你是问前几天的事情，相信我Charles，资助穷困孩子是个好事情，鼓励他们追随梦想也是不错的选择，但是把他们带到我们这里，告诉他们尽可能去做他们所想的、成为一名警察——”Erik突然不说下去了。  
“成为一名警察，然后呢？”  
“没什么然后，我们是对立的。”  
“正因为警察和黑帮是对立的，所以格外地需要正义的警察，”Charles闭着眼睛，灯光的颜色好像融化的奶油，所有的一切都暧昧着融化着，“只有这样，未来当你我陷入危局，伸手的正义警察的话才是被人信赖的，才是无论可能性有多小，就值得埋下棋子。”  
“但你把他们带回家了。”  
“这不是’家’，”Charles纠正，“何况，没有人知道这一切。这些孩子太穷困又凄凉，看着他们，有时候仿佛看到了不曾认识到的你。”  
“……都过去了。没有人会是我。”  
Charles抱住了僵着的Erik：“不会有第二个你。”  
他们沉默了一会。  
“我在思考，为什么他会问我想不想收养小孩子。”  
“还记得我们第一次见面时的慈善会吗？它被我多次改造后取名叫做The Twelve，En Sabah Nur把它拿走了，现在我也管不到The Twelve，不过好像是和慈善收养有关。”  
“通过慈善来树立形象、捐赠部分定向资产、转移某些资产一向是见怪不怪的。但这仍然不能解答我的问题。”  
“我想，”Erik慢慢地说，“可能是和The Twelve是专注于儿童收养有关，之前我取这个名字是因为基督的十二门徒，现在到天启手里了，不知道是不是某种巧合，据说第一批要来的孩子们年龄都在12岁以下，是崩溃的东方经济下父母走投无路出售的孩子，供有钱人使唤买卖的。”  
“听起来不是什么好事，我相信他不是那种千里迢迢不顾冷战时局要做横跨东西方慈善事业的人，或许我们应该阻止。”  
“我听说苏联快扛不住了。”Erik回避了Charles的提议。  
“正因如此，这些孩子格外需要帮助，我知道我们是哪条道上的人，但这不意味着我们就和En Sabah Nur是一类人。”Charles坚持着。  
Erik叹了一口气：“太过于理想是你的特点，我们不可能顾到每一个人，何况他到底要做什么，现在谁也不知道。”  
“等我们知道的时候或许就来不及了。”  
“我觉得没什么来不及，”Erik令人恼火地指出，“当我只身一人走在街上，变成一个孤儿，双手流血、双脚磨破的时候，我也以为一切都会来不及，但终究没有，上帝的道降临在人世以一种非常的正确，我进入了地狱火，杀了Shaw，黑王倒下，白色旗帜升起，最后站在这里，凭借我一人。”  
“也有运气，你知道并不是人人都像你一样拥有优越的运气。”  
这句话几乎激怒了Erik，他本不是被说一两句就会生气的，大概这话是出自Charles之口，更让人难以容忍：“这不是运气，只是在绝境里一步一印踏出来的新路子，如果有运气，当然，但是我从来都是自己去找寻它而不是坐在家里等着某一位富豪怜悯我而让我轻松坐上现在的交椅，诚然你可以帮助我，但当我为仇人Shaw挡住子弹，在医院七天七夜都毫无意识，就要为了仇人而死的时候，你在哪里？在我们穷苦人备受折磨的时候，你在哪里？当他们拿着子弹横扫一条街屠杀一个屋子的时候，你又在哪里？Charles？告诉我？既然你迫不及待地想要说明你可以帮助、拯救这群看上去毫无希望的穷人孩子，或者你可以拯救所有的不幸，我表示尊重，但不要把你那套无牺牲仍有得的理论拉我下水，我绝不会帮助这群孩子，如果他们足够坚强、勇敢，有足够的毅力活下来，那他们就该如此；如果他们非得在某个人关怀下才能跌跌撞撞，那他们某日死在什么小巷子里也不足为奇，这世界太不公平了，也因此显得格外公平，如果我赤手空拳做到今天，我不懂为什么别的人不可以——是他们天生低人一等，还是没有经过足够的磨砺和坚定的心智？”  
Charles的面色发白，嘴唇发抖：“你明明知道不可以以你个人的经历和忍耐力去衡量普世的能力，如果我们可以阻止这一切，帮助更多的孩子，是可以免除这些孩子要经历的痛苦，可以杜绝掉很多你曾经受过的痛苦，你已经熬到这里了，为什么你不愿意让别的人得到解脱呢？”  
“如果你觉得你有能力让人回避掉他们命运里注定的痛苦，那你为什么现在还坐在这里，和他睡在一个房间，为了能给我一个吻而像黑夜里的蚊子一样煞费苦心？”  
他们沉默了一会，Charles用尽全力扇了他一个耳光，走了出去。

他们从那之后更加的不好，那种寒若冰霜的关系让En Sabah Nur也忍不住挑眉，但儿子和丈夫本身就是不和谐的，他曾经怀疑过他们之间那种异常的尖锐是否是有另一层关系，并开始思考要不要着手调查，但这几天两人发自肺腑的寒气让天启的调查缓了一步。  
五天后，Charles Xavier被绑架了。  
六天后，Erik Lehnsherr也失去了踪迹。  
接着，En Sabah Nur收到了一张平凡无奇的录像带，打开后是他的儿子和他的丈夫被鞭打的图像。  
绑架者的要求很简单，除了一笔高昂的赎金希望，他们还要求马上解散The Twelve。

Ororo开始整理最终报告。  
她灰色的眼睛凝视着一沓白纸，上面黑色的油墨字体还发着热度，她把脸凑上去闻了闻，仿佛重回当年教授和万磁王被绑票的时候，每一条街道、每一张报纸，甚至是每张嘴都讨论过这个事情。  
绑架案最离奇诡秘的在于，绑架者们先是带走了Charles Xavier，在天启一家开始着手的时候再把无警惕的Erik Lehnsherr绑架走，这种先后两天绑架了天启身边最亲近的两人的做法无疑是一种挑衅和威胁——  
我们无所不能。  
但是没有什么无所不能，等到天启找到他们的时候，Charles Xavier陷入昏迷，而一身血污的Erik Lehnsherr不顾身边横七竖八的尸体，正用手枪瞄准着近在咫尺的Charles，千钧一发的时候天启一枪打中了Erik的肩膀，Erik Lehnsherr受到惊吓，擦枪走火，没有打中Charles的心脏或者头，反而打中了他的腿。  
当天启把Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr一起运出绑架所在的仓库，转移向私人医院时，整个仓库潜藏的计时器正好归零，整个仓库全部爆炸成一团熊熊烈焰。  
Erik Lehnsherr因为失血过多而在三天后醒来，与此同时，Charles Xavier的腿部手术刚刚结束。  
Charles Xavier为此坐在轮椅上度过了整整两年的恢复期。  
Ororo她还记得刚得知教授被绑架、腿暂时性无法行动时，她和Logan、Scott、Jean的痛苦和担忧，但当他们再度看到教授的时候，他背后正站着他那年轻英俊的继子，温柔和阴沉在一起，印在秋日夕阳璀璨的窗口，形成一种毛茸茸的亲密和谐，好像天生如此，白昼要在此刻和黑夜交织。  
“让小孩子到我这里来。”教授温柔地说。  
他们得以团聚。  
当Charles Xavier在绑架爆炸案两年后恢复行走后，Erik Lehnsherr已和他是人人皆知的敌人，他们甚至为彼此买了一份保险，关于谁先死的保险。  
接着，Alex Summers死了。  
Ororo在回忆中再一次听到了人类心碎的声音。


	14. 爱比死更冷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章部分描写涉及儿童性犯罪描写（没有性描写）和人口贩卖犯罪描写，可能会引发心理不适。但我不会做这方面的更改。本章部分内容有参考现实案例：大榆树会所（Elm guest house ）丑闻。 请注意阅读。

“到了第四代，他们必回到此地，因为亚摩利人的罪孽还没有满盈。日落天黑，不料，有冒烟的炉，并烧着的火把，从那些肉块中经过。”  
——《圣经·旧约》创世纪15:16

 

Erik在绑架时曾被迫观赏Charles被鞭打、羞辱的时候，脑子里迅速地回闪过他们某一次快速偷欢的情热后，自己曾经做的一个梦。  
这个梦乍一看甜蜜美丽，但他对谁都没有说起过，因为在瑰丽神奇的表面下他闻到一抹浓重的不祥预感。Erik把这不祥预感抛诸脑后。  
他坚守着自己的秘密。  
Erik被绑住，嘴里塞着抹布被强迫观赏Charles被折磨的时候，这一幕就好像他躲在衣柜里看着Edie被枪击时那样，直至今日，Erik发现自己仍然是那个无能为力的男孩，看着所爱的人死在前面，将他们一一埋在乌鸦的叫声里。Erik和Charles的眼神对视上了，Charles微不可查地摇了摇头，Erik闭上了眼睛，再睁开，面无表情地看完了Charles被折磨到昏厥的过程。  
杀手训练出的感觉让Erik敏锐地觉察到这场折磨有人在暗处观赏。  
过去的他不会崩溃，现在更不可能崩溃。  
他们都不知道这群乱吼乱叫的绑匪究竟想要拷问出什么。

轮到Erik被鞭打了。  
在最后，Erik被打得鲜血淋漓，他反而大笑起来。  
Charles的额头青筋暴绽，多亏那根绳子把他牢牢捆在椅子上，不然他们的私情恐怕就暴露无遗了。  
凭空几声枪响，Erik毫发无伤，他就这么看着鞭打自己的那个男人倒了下去。  
在安静的废弃仓库里，从里处走来，传来高跟鞋走在地面发出轻微的笃笃声：  
“真抱歉，让我的客人们受到这样的对待。”  
一个窈窕的女人轻盈地走出黑暗，她附身擦干净了Erik脸上的鲜血，露出一种很愧疚的表情。当她下令自己的手下把他们松绑、并给Erik和Charles盖上一条毛绒毯子的时候，Erik的脸始终冷漠，好像之前被打的那个不是他似的。  
Charles往地上吐了一口血沫。  
这个女人插着腰看了一会儿Charles，再看回阴沉的Erik，忍不住笑了：“真是令人感动的亲情。Xavier教授，Erik先生，你们好，再次为我手下的错误行事表示歉意，我的名字是Elizabeth。”  
Erik终于把脸正对着她。两张漂亮面孔四目相对，阳光透过顶层布满灰尘的窗户洒下朦胧黯淡的金影，把他们的身影拖得很长。Charles在一旁看着，毫无疑问，那女人对Erik的兴趣很大，而对自己置若罔闻，恐怕给自己松绑也是因为自己浑身上下没什么形状诱人的肌肉和纤细的腰部。  
“你想要什么？”  
Elizabeth小姐甜蜜地笑了：“哦，是为了正义和爱。”  
Erik也笑了。  
“得了吧，你们的目的不在于钱，也不在于地位。如果你们需要钱，不会在绑架了Charles之后又绑架了我，更不会绑架了我们之后对我们施以暴行又绝不伤害我们的命门要道。”  
“可是亲爱的，施以暴行只是我手下的擅作主张，你也看到了，他们付出了代价。”  
Charles沉默地扫了一眼地下的尸体，冒着热气，这仓库里全是血和灰尘的味道。他看了眼四周，像是从黑暗中冒出了一些影子武士，这女人没有带太多的人，但每一个都足够锋利。  
“当他们在鞭打折磨我和Charles Xavier的时候，你可是一直站在后面观赏的。我们的叫声有让你满意吗？”  
“亲爱的，我对你们的遭遇深表同情，但我不会这样对待我的贵宾们，这非我本意……”  
Charles决定打破这两张漂亮面孔说车轱辘话：  
“你需要有人替你做这些事情，是因为你是老大，老大从不需要自己做沾血的活儿，那是屠夫。你授意给他们让我们吃点苦头，带着你的狗们在差不多的时候出现， 我们会因为终结这场痛苦感到解脱，情绪和防备会更容易瓦解，你的手下会因为观赏了一切而对你更加忠心耿耿。你掌控着节奏，我们会对你有所顾忌，但在这关头，没有人不知道活命才是最重要的，我们会更容易合作，因为你翻脸无情，随时可以软硬兼施。”  
Elizabeth小姐看也不看Charles一眼，她还是望着Erik：“真是可靠的继母，不是吗？他说的可真对，但遗憾的是，即便人们都知道陷阱的构造，仍然会一头撞进去。”  
Erik置若罔闻地说着自己的话：  
“你们不是为了复仇，也不是出于嫉妒。你们也不来自任何一方敌对势力，也不来自任何一个同盟的寡头。”  
“就告诉你了，我们可是为了正义和爱呢。”  
“我以为是来自竞争压力和一点点良心未泯呢。从良之路真没这么容易，不是吗？”

Elizabeth小姐很耐心地让自己的手下给Erik和Charles做了一些应急处理，然后她像一只紫色的蝴蝶那样轻盈地坐在Erik的大腿上，就这样毫无防备手无寸铁地坐在人质身上，然后把脸转向了Charles。  
“亲爱的Xavier教授，我终于能理解你的丈夫为什么会希望Erik Lehnsherr来做自己的接班人了，我也终于明白了为什么你对他的冒犯总是宽容忍耐，卓越后代意味着家族的延续和昌盛，这值得长辈多付出爱和耐心，不是吗？真可爱，天启年轻的时候拒绝要任何一个孩子，他和情人们也总是不对付，但Erik真是个天赐的意外。我以为做我们这一行的，没有人会喜欢意外呢，包括惊喜这种。Boom的一下，你可说不清是万圣节的烟花还是火药库爆炸了。”  
“我想他和你的私情也让你收获颇丰，实在是很难想象为何你要做到今日这一步，灵蝶小姐。”  
Elizabeth小姐笑了，这笑容让她几乎像个邻家姑娘。  
“你对他的情人倒了解甚详，但你对你丈夫本人倒没什么太多深入了解。但这没什么，不如我们来谈一个交易，这样大家都交代得过去，杀了我也并没别的好处，你知道这地下世界的情报总是在更新换代。”

正义和爱，了解某人到深处。  
如今想来，Erik感到荒谬。他站在Charles的病房外，看着继母插满了管子，腿部吊着，心电图机正在安静准确地画着波动，这是某人活着的象征。  
Erik不知道自己是不是足够了解Charles，但Charles倒是了解自己到深处。在某些时候，他不相信Charles也没有对自己动过杀心，在两人被迫分离但不得不日日相对的时候，被爱情撕心裂肺到不能自己，如果杀了自己，恐怕更容易高枕无忧、前途安广一点。  
Erik能理解了古代那么多国王要把自己的情人溺死或者暗杀掉的心情。闭上眼他仿佛还站在废墟里，有一双蓝眼睛在瘫软中看着自己，他的眼神全是平静，仿佛对一切的指责都全然接受，当自己举起手枪的时候，Charles的眼里是鼓励和解脱。  
我们会解脱的。他这样告诉自己，他看到Charles的眼睛也闭上了。  
直到自己恢复意识，直到自己站在Charles的病房外，他也坚信不疑当时的举措，没有比那更好地洗刷掉两人的嫌疑了，也没有比那更好的时机了。他也没有忽略心底那小小的声音，爱情是太飘渺的幻觉，并一再动摇心神，如果一不小心就可以永绝后患呢？  
司芬克斯的象征是仁慈和高贵，它拉住了忒拜城的咽喉要道，而神选之人带来的结局是上吊和剜去双眼。  
毫不动摇的Erik没机会知道了。  
他站在Charles的病房前，看着一团又一团白色把爱人淹没，只有机器在忠诚地禀告着生命存在。  
他回想着仓库里对质的那一幕，即便解决了“灵蝶”，但他们有多少个“灵蝶”要面对啊？何况他们的同盟关系是否仍然坚固，还是不堪一击，要先来个你死我活？劫后余生并不是什么值得喝一瓶香槟的词，人只要活着，就仍然要面对数不清的麻烦。  
但现在，他抛下一切，只想乞求Charles Xavier的生命平安。  
一切的噩梦都不是幻觉。

“……正义的幻觉。方便用来遮掩你们人口贩子的生意被他打击得节节败退的事实。”Charles冷笑着，他们的谈判正走向崩塌，冷静一向是Charles的长处，但当Elizabeth小姐表示他在他丈夫心中拥有不朽的地位的时候，他感到恶心，而当Elizabeth告诉他The Twelve是一条完整的儿童贩卖链的终端时，他对The Twelve的前东家Erik也有种被背叛的愤怒，“只恐怕你高估了我对我丈夫的影响，你倒不如一直坐在我继子的大腿上，和他谈谈情，天启说不定会买他的账。”  
“我们的生意随时可以再从东南亚做起来，但正义从来不是幻觉，是因为要靠每个人的实行，即便在整个地下世界和黑道，一切都有规律和规则，规则制定标准和界限，因此整个地下世界才能运转正常。我们的要求并不过分，那只是个小小的警告。我并不是说人口贩子这块只准一家独大，适度的竞争有助于良好的业绩发展。但他如果置之不理，我也对你们深表抱歉，我们需要向他进行威胁和恫吓，这都是为了告诉天启，他的权威并不是真的所向无敌，他仍然会有危机，为了警醒他，让他收手，我们不得不采取这种方法。”  
“我看不出你的这种威胁方式有什么了不起，你和他睡过，收到了一定的好处，然后你们分开，你自己做起生意并越做越大，或许你有几个合伙人，但你年轻漂亮，是操控的好手——”  
“你知道为什么我不愿意一直做他的情人么？”Elizabeth打断了Charles的言论。  
Charles对这个问题并不屑于回答，何况他才不知道这里会不会有什么该死的录音设备。  
“我想你们的床事也一定不和谐吧。”  
Charles瞪了她一眼，而Erik的表情更加阴郁了。  
该死。  
“En Sabah Nur进行人口买卖，他从贫困的东方用低价甚至用收敛债务的形式，骗取健康美丽的小孩子，多是苏联的，白皮肤，年龄普遍低于15岁，处子。他把他们带回来，像运输一只只肥美的小羊那样运进俱乐部，通过收养等方式，满足那些怪物的残忍性癖，你们不会想知道你的丈夫，你的父亲会有怎么样的一群顾客，以轮奸、杀戮和鞭挞为性高潮，以聆听孩子的乞求、自相残杀、哭泣和谄媚为荣耀，男孩子们穿上妖精裙子，躲在大房子里，他们一个一个来寻找，’捉迷藏，宝贝们，捉迷藏，好孩子藏起来，坏孩子就会被抓到’，他们让他们喝下苹果酒，你知道上流阶级的口音么？Xavier先生，想必你一定耳熟能详那些细节和特性，你会在那里发现足够多的熟人。你们都不会知道，天启计划了多久，廉价的人口买卖和高额的利润，还能走私和开地下俱乐部，你们都知道那个天堂叫什么名字吗？The Twelve，十二门徒的背叛——”  
Charles Xavier呕吐了起来。  
“现在，你还有什么怀疑吗？你和你丈夫的性事当然不会和谐了，因为你正值壮年，美丽且有力量，他恨这一切，因为他正在无可救药地衰老，他喜欢小孩子们，因为这种绝对力量的压倒会让他再次感到雄风大振，他是一个从黑暗、泥沼和憎恨里生长出来的怪物，他当然会爱死了鲜血、尖叫、祈求和撕裂，他看着他们跪着乞求’好心先生’的施舍，那不过是不把他的鸡巴塞进他们的下体里，而是塞进他们的嘴巴。难以想象，这居然是一种施舍。而你，Xavier先生，你知道你为什么会错过这一切吗？你可以问问你的继子，他把The Twelve交给自己的父亲的时候，可是大概知道这一些罪行的，只是他以为不过是寻常的人口贩子买卖罢了，你知道你们为什么不会发觉这一切么？”  
Erik沉默着，脸色苍白得几乎像个死人，他死死地看着Charles。  
她故作小声地对Erik说：“其实你明明可以逃走，你知道这群人怎么会拦得住你，’红恶魔’只有过你这一个搭档，而他对你倾囊相授。有效的人质只需要一个就足够震慑得住天启了，当你逃走的时候我们还得费尽心思看住另一个人质的安全，何况Charles要死了，Xavier家族也不会对此善罢甘休，你完全可以自保，也能达到报复我们的目的，但你为什么不走？是因为你在这里有什么心爱之物吗？”  
Elizabeth小姐笑了，她侧过脸吻了吻被解开束缚但依旧纹丝不动的Erik，然后歪着头冲Charles笑了起来：“哦，Xavier先生，你的脸色真苍白。现在，看到我坐在你继子的大腿上、吻着他的脸，嫉妒之火是不是可以让你的脸颊些许地红起来呢？偷情和乱伦也不过是恋爱的别名，可真让人为你们这对地下情人感到焦心啊。”

Erik没有崩溃。  
Erik站在Charles的手术病床前凝视着Charles。Charles浑身上下插满了管子，既虚弱、又柔软，极易控制、又毫无戒心，正是Erik最想看到的那种Charles。现在的Charles可以随时随地被杀死，Erik却决定不再举起手枪对准情人了，无论是哪一种情景、哪一种危机里。他不为发生的一切感到遗憾，他只为发生的一切感到痛心。他在心里放弃掉曾经一直在考虑的行为后，失落地松了一口气。  
他仍然没有崩溃。 

要保住秘密，首先知道的人得少。  
如果这里只有Erik就好了，他就可以随心所欲大闹一场，但真遗憾，世事总是不如人所愿，一意孤行、残暴阴郁的Erik Lehnsherr有一样心爱之物。  
他看向Charles。  
Charles突然从椅子上站起来冲向他们。  
在他一旁的黑衣男人开了枪，正打在他的腿上，Erik眼睁睁看着Charles倒下去，热血一下子冲到了耳膜。他刚想卡住Elizabeth的喉咙，这女人真像蝴蝶一样飞起来，矫健的腿部扫向他。  
所有人向他扑来。  
“给我小心Charles Xavier，可别让他死了！”Elizabeth高喊。  
感谢这个蠢女人替我看照Charles，也感谢Azazel和Emma。他用手扭断一个人的脖子，夺过他的枪开始疯狂扫射。他想，给自己在训练的时候设置了无数个极难处境，练习了那么久，他终于开始了实战。  
他要大开杀戒了。


	15. 莫洛克街道35号

“她可真是一个孩子气的人，不是吗？”  
雪白的男人嘀咕着，在黑暗中疼爱地抚摸一只钢笔，那轻盈的黑色笔身与帽顶六角白花形成对比，好像真相的种子发芽、生长，在黑色的湖面开出白色睡莲。  
他说话的声音轻快又自在：“她漂亮得像一把匕首。”  
男人转开钢笔的活塞，检查笔舌，试手笔尖的弹软，好像验货一把匕首。  
他身后是巨大的木头书柜，占满了这个地下工作室最大的墙壁面积，木柜里严密工整地放着无数本书，它们整齐划一地割裂、描绘着人类。  
他微微笑着，他雪白的脸在黑暗里中像是一朵睡莲。  
“Caliban难得赠送一次免费的情报。她还是死了。”  
雪白的男人把钢笔收藏起来，就像是一个成年女人收留她的发卡一样。  
“有客人们要来找Caliban啦。”  
会有什么样的客人来找他提到的“Caliban”呢？  
雪白人的背后，隐藏在无边无际的黑暗之中，是庞大得令人扬眉的书柜。

在无边无际的黑暗里，Erik Lehnsherr从噩梦中醒来，异生物的鼻息仿佛还在耳旁，冰冷的肉翅鼓动的旋风仍在刺痛肌肤，但一切都不是最让人恐惧的。  
Erik喝了一口水，他看着自己不断抖动的手想，冷静点，你可是一个成年人了。  
成年人Erik喝着水，脑子里一会儿是他准备枪杀Charles的当日场景，一会儿是梦里的阴郁怪物，一会儿是正在不停抖动的手。  
他突然想到，他未成年时结交的两位盟友，Emma和Azazel，他和他们可有一阵子没有聚在一起了。  
特别是Charles Xavier被绑架案席卷去了健康后，天启和Xavier家族的愤怒像是平地一场龙卷风，摧枯拉朽地毁坏了一切可以毁坏的东西。这狂暴的毁灭并不是出于爱，它完全是出于权威被轻蔑的自我证明式的显威力。  
神说：地要发生青草、和结种子的菜蔬、并结果子的树木、各从其类、果子都包着核。事就这样成了。*  
天启自认这场愤怒接近于神怒。但这种愤怒就像是龙卷风多出现在平板宽阔的原野那样，席卷过所有的稻草、池塘、废弃小木屋和没人垦地的土壤，它带不来多大的收益和新发现，但倒是颇有威慑地震住了所有企图阻挠他开拓新的商业链的同行们。  
天启就独子Erik举着手枪对准Charles的行为，进行了一番父子之间的谈话，看到那一幕的还活着的人也就天启自己了。这场父子谈话成效显著，因为相当长一段时间Erik都夹着尾巴似的在医院待着，等他好点了，他仍然夹着尾巴在家里和工作里来回穿梭。  
Erik花了点时间，找到了空隙好和两位老盟友——或者说，老朋友，聚一聚。  
三位好朋友聊了什么呢？

Erik认为人的痛苦主要来源有二：缺钱，缺爱。  
Emma和Azazel对此不置可否，讨论痛苦的来源是个太无聊的话题，他们比较倾向于讨论委托人定金付款、违约金、情报通道、行业排名上的新秀、几个杀手退隐江湖、瓦尔特P22是否迷你得可以在任何人的手心里大变戏法、以及阶段目标该是什么样子。  
Erik纠正了一下说法，他认为人的痛苦主要来源有二：钱，爱。  
“看样子少也不是，多也不是。不多不少才正好，但这种’正好’好像小美人鱼走在刀尖上，比’多’与’少’都更加危险。因为’正好’这个东西，实在是难以把控。”  
红恶魔和白皇后似乎并不受这二者束缚，看看他们的脸，虽然貌美，但一切的色彩和情绪都能消失无踪，生命是一种无机质的往复运动，从而织就轨道和运转，从而站在顶端，从而活着。  
“说到梦，”Erik沉默了一会儿，想起那个并不是噩梦、却比哪一次都更能吓醒他的离奇之梦，“我最近做了一个离奇的梦境。在梦里，我是一条掠夺他人才能活下去的龙。”  
“听起来我们的小Erik需要一点保健医生的心理辅导了，大概那个道上一天到晚神神叨叨自称自己是只蝴蝶的傻女人是给你灌了什么复方汤剂。除掉太多人总会要付出一点代价，但大可不必用这么离奇的方式来提醒自己尚存人性，维持一点愧疚之心。好吧，小男孩，说说看，你梦到了什么？”  
Erik瞪了一眼坐在他们对面的Azazel，接着把脑袋拧过来瞪着Emma，好像她脑袋上长了两个角。  
“怎么，难道我说错了？”Emma从地上拎起一瓶酒，像拧死一只鸡的脖子那样拔掉了它的塞子，“啵”的一声，“讨论这些有的没的实在是浪费时间精力，多余的话我懒得说了，没有心情给你解决心理问题，但是我们不妨聊聊一些别的话题。”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
“比如为什么灵蝶死了之后，天启并没有报复和她有关联的人。”  
“因为有关联的人都死在了现场。”  
“她总有什么情报来源，不然不会一口气把你们都给绑走。”  
“难以想象会从一个情报贩子嘴里听到对情报来源的不确定，这意味着自我怀疑，你知道吗？”  
“我当然知道，但你却不知道，”Emma灌了一口酒，“太多事情你不知道。我是兼职的情报中介商，这个兼职所需要的时间精力和能力几乎要和我的本职不分秋毫了。你知道为什么Azazel始终是杀手行业里的顶尖杀手么？”  
“因为我是全职。全职意味着全心全力地付出，心无旁骛地只做这一件工作，所有的精力和心血都投给这一件事情。”  
“尽管有很多全职的情报人并不如我，但总会有几个比我要厉害得多。”  
“谢谢你们告诉我这不是一个垄断市场。”  
“但灵蝶那，我却查不到什么。没有滴水不透的秘密，只要有足够的耐心和钱，答案永远是有标价的，这是我们这一行的行业之本。如果她得知你们一家店行踪、顺利绑走掉两个大人物——还分了先后两次顺序，如果只靠她一个人——得了吧，我宁可相信我这辈子会结婚生孩子。”  
“这是个很优秀的情报中介商。”  
“岂止是优秀，应该是顶尖。我几乎不评价什么是顶尖的，因为寿命的长短也是评价从业者的重要标准，太多精彩的行动昙花一现，然后他们就死了。这又不是什么迪士尼乐园异装活动，谁身上挂的LED灯最多、谁的光芒最大，谁就赢了。”  
“但什么光都没有。”Erik喃喃地说。

Erik和同盟们分开，天启的派对还在The Twelve里进行着。他回到天启的大宅里，找到自己的那间，他倒在床上。  
有种细微的脆响让Erik的神经猛地收紧，那声音轻微得好像蝴蝶挥动翅膀，但在一个食肉动物看来，那正是红外线的准星瞄准了自己。Erik动也不动，直到确定自己安全，那声如同蝴蝶扇动翅膀的脆响声，他发现是压在外套的夹层口袋里的一张名片被压出一道折痕。  
杀手为这种神不知鬼不觉感到悚然。递给他名片的人如果想要杀他，恐怕Erik死上一个来回都看不清杀他的人长什么样。但他居然毫不知情，传递信息的人就这么让他继续安全地生活着，躺在床上，像个傻瓜一样。  
一个小小的见面礼，年轻人，这世界总是有太多惊喜和意外。  
他在月光里看着这张名片，它质地普通、毫不起眼。白得很无害，这种轻飘飘像是没钱的普通人会用的。  
嘿，您好，这是疏通管道专业人士的联系方式，我们即时即约，两小时内上门服务，保证您的管道畅通，祝您家庭生活愉快。  
Erik眯着眼睛看了看，那上面什么都没有，只写着：  
为您搜索世界上任何一本书。  
知识、力量、真理  
Erik把它翻过来，背面的底部印着一行小小的字，莫洛克街道35号，孤岛书店，书商Caliban。

现在，Erik站在莫洛克街道35号。这是个拐角处，很微妙地处在两个帮派的中间点，左边是不好惹的天启，右边是天启也不愿意惹怒、但乐意做邻居的天霸。  
莫洛克街道35号仿佛愉快地说，谁也不要来惹这里的一点点麻烦，警察也好、混混也罢，过了一点点地界，两边的主人都不好惹，谁也别想回家吃饭了，事情会没完没了。  
但眼下这怪事更没完没了。莫洛克街道35号的招牌不是暴风雨书店，店名干净漂亮地印刷着：  
暴风雨中古店。  
“你好，我找Caliban。”  
“没有这个人。”  
他掏出廉价的名片，性感的女服务生看了眼，摇摇头，从柜台上递给他一张雪白精细的名片：  
暴风雨中古店   
让每个人平等地提升自我   
为您倾尽全力  
背面的底部印着一行小小的字，莫洛克街道35号，全体店员等候您的光临。  
名片的空白位置印着大熊星座。  
他笑了：“能请你喝一杯么？”  
“啊哦，恐怕工作时间不能溜出去。”  
“你笑起来真美，那能告诉我你叫什么名字吗？”  
“Callisto.”  
“你好Callisto，我有天出门参加一个聚会，然后离开酒吧，发现有人给我了这张名片，我过来想问问谁找我谈话。我确定那不是你，你漂亮得让人过目不忘。”  
“哦，亲爱的，你真甜。不过我想你当时可能是喝多了。”  
“我在想谁会这么贴心，追踪他人的烦恼，及时上门推销生意的呢？”  
“也许大熊星指引着方向吧，”她笑了，“我想您需要买点什么么？这里是奢侈品中古店，一切奢华古物应有尽有。”  
“我不需要宝格丽或者卡地亚。我想买点特别的送给一个特俗的……朋友。”  
“哦，朋友，”Callisto对意味深长地眨了眨眼，笑了，“等一等，请跟我来。”  
她走上门前，把“正在营业”的牌子转过来，变成“暂停营业”，她带着Erik走向店内，绕过小小的厨房，在小小的休息室旁边一块活动的木板是一个通道。她走下去，Erik毫不迟疑地也走下去。  
底层黑暗但极其干净，Callisto轻快地走过放满了酒的客厅，站在一个烛火闪烁的唯一通道口，对Erik说：  
“欢迎光临孤岛书店。”  
唯一的通道口很短，尽头也只有一个房间，看起来就像是鼹鼠之窝，Erik没有闻到任何威胁和杀手气息，便只身走了进去。

推开房门，灯光暖黄色，Erik差点踩到地上放着的一张阿富汗毯子，中东花纹可真美丽，他望了望四周，到处都是浮雕瓷器、宴会礼帽、皮货、珠宝、以及闪亮的酒瓶，里面金色和棕色的琼浆折射着昔日宴会的欢声笑语。  
这可不像书店，既热闹喧嚣、又寂静无声。  
他看了看桃心木的柜子上摆放着珍珠项链和几本书，他拿起一本，毛姆的《面纱》。  
再往下是王尔德的短篇小说合集。Erik当然知道这两位英国作家，Emma逼迫他要有常识的那几年——就是他刚和白皇后、红恶魔结成同盟的时候，Emma就很恶心人地说过：“做成一件事情只需要两个要点：一是要有常识；二是要紧扣要点。这是毛姆说的。你就需要补点常识。现在，在无聊的时候，你要看点书补充自己的脑子。”  
“为什么？”Erik那时候还不会顶嘴。  
“因为你的小脑瓜里除了一团乱麻的复仇之心、早上莫名其妙的勃起、为什么子弹老是打不中之外，就没有别的东西了。想要站稳需要这些东西是不够的，而你脑子空得像个口袋，往空口袋里随便扔点什么而已。”  
说实话《面纱》这本刻薄的书，让Erik也没看出什么花来，他厌恶地认为这是一本二流小说，这反而让Emma觉得很高兴，认为自己的阶段教学计划很成功，于是塞给他更多的书和画集。  
“培养你的品位。学会识别一流和二流货色。”  
他把这本书放了回去，在不易觉察的酒柜旁看到了一个活动木板，他敲了敲。  
“进来吧，Erik先生，Caliban等你很久了。”  
他推开房中之门。  
一个光头男人背对着他点着烛火。  
“不可以把背对着你的敌人。”他想起这句真理，这个男人放松的身形让Erik意识到这是一场交易谈话的开始。  
大烛台变得很亮，光头男人打开电力开关，温柔的淡黄色灯光和烛火充盈着这个开阔的房间。在两盏大烛台散发光辉的时候，Erik发现这房间的一半墙面都是贴墙打的木头书柜，书柜沉重地压着整个房间，展现出一种辉煌气度。这和前面那灿烂浮华的房间形成鲜明的氛围对比。  
Erik看到光头男人转过身来，他是个雪白的人。  
雪白男人温和地说：“真是百闻不如一见哪，Erik Lehnsherr先生。希望Caliban的样子没有吓到您，白化症也没法医治，可真糟透啦。您好，您好，请坐吧，Caliban这里东西多，有点杂乱，实在是来不及收拾了。希望Caliban的小天使在给你送名片的时候，没有太冒犯到你。”  
岂止是没有冒犯。  
Erik点点头，绕过地上成摞成摞的书籍，他坐到长桌子的外侧。  
Caliban亲切地坐下来：“亲爱的Erik，你知道，Caliban是个情报贩子，Caliban这里的每一个回答都值一笔钱，Caliban的情报来源可靠、消息正确及时，非常对得起价格。”  
Erik当然知道，顶尖情报贩子Caliban的价格，是Emma以之为终生目标而努力奋斗的价格标准。他想起往日里这位情报贩子的消息，发现这个人完全隐藏在黑暗里，没有确切的描述，即便是和他交易过的人，也都严谨地守口如瓶。因此他的招牌并不大，但却格外持衡、不容置疑。  
狡诈顶尖的生存之道。  
“我相信你的价格。因此我需要谨慎地提问。”  
“当然，当然。或者我们可以聊聊别的，聊一些别的东西，慢慢考虑你要得到什么情报。但不要向我发问，因为我的回答都是要收费的。”  
“即便是隔壁老妈快餐店的菜单供应也是秘密。”  
“那可不是秘密，”Caliban笑了，“鸡肉蔬菜饭卷，烧烤牛小排，奶酪百吉饼和玉米味热狗肠，他们家的清咖啡就那么回事，速溶冲出来的，你有什么办法。不过他们家店牌做的很好笑，老妈快餐店，吉祥物是一只龙，龙！哈哈！”  
Erik的心几乎顿了一秒，Caliban亲切地说着，接下来的话让Erik热血奔涌向头顶。  
“龙真的是奇异的生物，不是吗？就好像走在刀尖的小人鱼那样，传奇的生物，对么，Erik先生？一个离奇的梦境往往是精力充沛、想象力活跃的人会做的。一条掠夺他人才能活下去的龙。”  
Erik想，什么样的人可以监听到Emma、Azazel和自己的秘密会谈。  
他凝视着白化病人Caliban，削瘦的的光头男人温和地注视着自己，仿佛是一条白化症的蛇类在凝视自己，他吐露信子来得知空气的湿润度和热度，在黑暗中发觉一切秘密。  
他意识到这是这个虚弱的、手无寸铁的男人在用情报信息来警告着交易者，好保持自己的安全。  
同时完美地向客人兜售推销着自己的能力。  
Erik问了第一个问题：“哪些人知道了？”  
Caliban看着他，在计算器上打出一串数字：“这个问题只能全款交易。”

这天晚上，Erik仍然做了噩梦。

他梦到一只大龙，双翼张开遮天蔽日，这只龙的眼睛是绿色的，它愤怒的时候会喷出火焰，红色的可以燃灭一切生机勃勃，也可以烧毁一切寒意坚不可摧的初春。  
Erik在梦中无限接近这条孤独的龙，它盘踞在一个由岩石堆积的悬崖峭壁里，像一根扎眼的钉子楔入着一望无际的碧海青天里。他看到它日复一日地过着乏味的生活，太阳升起了，月亮出现了，日月星辰的变化极快又极慢，海平线有别的成双成对的龙滑行，活像一群白痴。  
“王室举行婚礼的时候，也许会有某个漂亮面孔唱着一首悲伤的歌，那时候你会被那歌声召唤走，带走唱歌的那个人类王族。”一只雪白的龙说，那声音极其亲切，仿佛水晶与水晶相撞击。  
“那个时候，一切会不一样。”一只红色的龙说，那声音沙哑、低沉，仿佛在告诉他子弹的路线是可寻觅的，“你也许会被人类的那首歌所召唤走。”  
“你只需要等待。”它们说。  
“走开。”大龙喷出一缕火焰。  
它们走了。  
这只龙过着近乎自我折磨一样的生活，但在某日里它忽然听到了一首歌，那是唱在婚礼上悲伤的送行之歌，它本能地张开双翼飞向很远处那唱歌的人，它为这种无法控制感到愤怒，浑身血液倒流又结冰，它感到一种恐惧。  
这是不应该的，Shaw已经死了，他的血流下来，装满了头颅杯子。  
它看到了雪白、珍宝、船和一张模糊又美丽的悲痛脸庞，它把他带走了。  
Erik在梦里冷冷地看着那怪物掠走了唱歌的人，想，好吧，总会有个倒霉家伙。  
结果那个人爱上了它。  
怎么会有人爱上一头野兽呢？  
他看到那怪物变成了人，但怪物永远是怪物，那人类居然真以为那头龙是什么好东西，Erik冷眼看着那天真的人类和野兽赤裸相裎，他们的肉体交织在一起，有一种让Erik想吐的邪异与色情，Erik想看清楚这蠢货的脸，他努力瞪大双眼，那模糊的美丽清晰起来，他有一双失去了聚焦的蓝眼睛，那人在肉体撞击中忘情地喊：“Erik——别离开我——”  
他惊醒了。

 

*：【 神说：地要发生青草、和结种子的菜蔬、并结果子的树木、各从其类、果子都包着核。事就这样成了。】创世纪1:11


	16. 定期定时

“你好。”  
“你好。”  
一阵沉默。  
“你一定知道我今天过来是为了什么。”  
“给一个畏光的白化症病人送你们的婚礼请柬。”  
“晚上也会有庆典。”  
“你明知道不喜欢白化人不喜欢抛头露面。”  
“但我一定要把这个亲手给你。”  
“是啊，是啊。活在阳光下的人，总会在业余时间里好奇鼹鼠之窝。”  
“白化症并不意味着就不能见光。你总是可以偶尔走出来。”  
“谢谢你的好意，但Caliban是不会离开唯一的安全之所。”  
窸窣声。  
一张精美的请柬被轻轻放在桌面上，暗金色花纹，简洁典雅。  
一只蜗牛触角般柔软雪白的手，从黑色里伸了出来。这手黏住请柬，慢慢卷到空中，放在一只雪白的鼻子下，那奇特的器官对着请柬抽动了一下。  
一张雪白怪异的脸，浮现在黑暗里，让人感觉白色等于黑色。  
雪白的男人把那张请柬放到抽屉里。  
“好的，收到了。”  
他对面的人微笑起来，那笑容在黑暗中闪动着好像蓝色月光。  
“我们很久没有这样面对面聊过天了，你还好吗？我的朋友。”  
雪白的男人没有生气或者把他撵走，像是陷入泥潭一样慢慢回忆起来。那眼花缭乱的过去岁月，酒、毒品、枪、汗水、牢笼里的拳击手、药、摇动的屁股和乳房、走私、石油管道、电子音乐，那是他们曾经面对面聊天的必备场所的必备元素。  
那好像也不过是七八年前的事情，但想起来真是不可思议，它们模糊又真切。  
“就像上辈子的事了。”  
“能长期住在这样的巢穴里，是因为你比谁都知道地面的东西。日光之下的劳碌都经历过了。返回转行原道的风，往南刮过也向北转过。* ”  
“Caliban不过是一个愚昧人。”  
他们陷入了一种舒适的沉默。  
“我们为什么不去外面那一层休息室聊一聊呢。我进来的时候注意到了，它和十年前你建立它的时候维持一致。”  
Caliban面对这个不常见的客人，有一种出奇的柔顺。  
他点点头。  
他们走出了黑暗，融在白金色的卧室里。  
地下的温度要冷，他们坐在一张羊毛铺着的软沙发上。这里看上去像是一个时间静止的豪华客房，仿佛推开一个隐蔽的门，往昔奢靡光荣全部复兴，舞会在即，乐队就绪，女士们穿着修身的裙子，玲珑剔透地游梭在水晶大厅里，男士们在每一个关口停驻着微笑着，他们举着酒杯。这里就是休息室，要好的朋友们聊天的地方，真是美妙绝伦，它被刻意地定格了十年。  
Caliban看着眼前的客人，他们头顶的水晶灯投射下明亮的光束，这个人沐浴在光明里，两只眼睛蓝得不真实，他看起来没有十年前那么天真了，但却以另一种神情永葆青春。  
“Caliban能理解万磁王。”  
“叫他Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“人人喊他Erik怎么行，他今日非同往昔。我们聊一会儿，时间不要超过半个小时，不要向Caliban提有价格的问题，你也知道给一个情报贩子设置语言陷阱是没意思的。”  
“我还以为你最多只愿意和我聊五句话。”  
“Caliban对朋友一向慷慨，何况你和他人不同，Charles Xavier先生。”  
“这是一个陷阱吗？对每个人出售一点小小的优惠折扣，让他们以为自己真的与众不同。”  
“很多人会信以为真，但总有一些例外，比如Lehnsherr，他就站在这个房间门口，看起来既不感激，也不意外，仿佛在说我已经付了足够的钱也交了消费税了，不必拿我应得的来欺诈我的，请你快点说，我有事情要赶着做。”  
Charles哈哈大笑。  
“他有些时候确实是很难忍受，但没办法。”  
“爱情？”  
“爱情。”  
Charles的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，他既不为自己和继子的奸情感到羞耻，也不为他们俩瞒天过海的欺骗众人感到惭愧，他磊落地站在光明中，浑身都是亲切和快乐。  
“Caliban仍然不懂为什么你会爱上他。”  
“说真的，其实我也不懂。有一次我做过一个梦，我在海里遇到了他，我把他捞起来了。我想如果真的是这样，那倒也能替爱找到一个借口。但可惜不是，听起来很像是什么小美人鱼的戏码吧？”  
“和情报贩子谈论自己的童年经历、家庭状况、梦境都是很鲁莽的。”  
“你知道也无妨，反正我已经不需要在乎了。让我短暂地喘一口气，总不是伤天害理的事情。”  
“没有人可以彻底休息下来，‘一刻也不要懈怠’，是你曾经告诉过Caliban的。”  
“也是我父亲曾经告诉过我的，他也这么告诉了Cain，也这样告诫了Raven。”  
“每当前一代的人来传授我们什么人生经验，年轻的人总不屑一顾或者大意疏忽，认为一切都没什么了不起的，‘尊重你的对手’、‘要珍惜家庭’、‘做爱要带套’、‘不乱借钱’，包括‘努力赚努力花’，包括‘和你爱的人结婚’，等到一切都来不及的时候年轻人才会知道。”  
“很多事情没有亲身实践总是没那么深刻的印象。何况很多时候婚姻是个复杂的事情。”  
“你即将有第二段婚姻了。”  
“已经有了，我把我的名字已经签上去了，就在昨晚。”  
“祝贺你。”  
“谢谢。”  
他们碰了一杯。  
“他来过这里三次，第三次来的时候，Caliban和他坐在这里，就像你和Caliban这样坐在这里一样，Caliban让他随便转转，他没有拒绝，他去了——那边。”  
Caliban的手指向一个不太起眼的柜台，上面放着一个闪亮的大梳妆镜，桌柜上散乱地放着珍珠项链、莫莫人像、玳瑁发梳子、蕾丝手套、母贝镂空扇子、钻石袖口、男士礼帽，还有几本书。  
“在这里，任何人做的每件事都会被观察到。他看了一阵子，然后翻开了那几本书，《面纱》和王尔德的短篇故事集，他只是翻了一下书面。Caliban想红恶魔和白皇后教了他非常、非常多。”  
“能把东西还原得一模一样总是很难的，何况是在一个观察细微的情报贩子的地盘上，如果他拿起了礼帽、项链，他未必能摆放得和之前分毫不差。”  
“但他选择了一项非常轻松的办法。”  
“他选择了书。只翻开扉页，然后合上，连位置都没有改变过，又表现出了对你的建议的礼貌。”  
“他真是个顶尖的杀手。”  
“好在Erik并没有这样做下去，你知道杀手们每年总有那么些的死亡率，让人担忧。”  
“让人担忧吗？还是只是让你担忧？进入了这个世界，每一行都很不容易，黑帮每年要死掉多少继承人？儿子或者女儿大打出手杀掉所有同胞，只是为了确保自己的独一无二，那有什么用呢，这也并不是万全之策，方片K们有的死在街头被打成了肉泥，或者巧合一般猝死在了童妓的身上。再打个比方，西部那边声名远扬的垄断性黑帮家族只有两个继承人，可惜的是长子光明磊落如同完美无瑕的雷神，而次子阴险诡诈如同骗子之神，偏偏兄长极其重视手足之情，被弟弟捅了一万次也坚信他弟弟有苦衷，谁知道呢！每家都有难念的经。所以当Caliban的珍宝被天启和他的手下轮奸致死，Caliban只好给他的小情人灵蝶点小小的提示；当万磁王站在灵蝶的尸体旁准备对你下手、但他那点感情阻挠了他没有下手成功，当他站在你的轮椅前，所有的局面都被你掰正了；当Azazel杀掉了你的兄长Cain，而你的小妹妹拉过他，挺身站在你面前，把你的手拉住放在她肚子上，告诉你她是一个小小的母亲。如果有神的话，神一定会对我们家庭、我们个人的际遇感到悲悯，但他不会宽恕这里每一个人做的任何事情。我们所做的每件事情都不是神所喜悦的。”  
“……”蓝眼睛的Charles陷入了沉默，他遥遥地看着那几本书，想象着自己的丈夫翻动书本的样子，他的手，他的喉结，他的绿眼睛，“所幸做我们这一行的绝大多数都是不信教的。我们这一行能有家庭也总是有这样那样的隐情。我从来不知道我的丈夫还喜欢看书。这应该是白皇后培养他的时候让他学的东西。那是一本怎么样的小说？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“一本二流小说。毛姆自己都认为自己是个二流作家。”  
“毫无疑问的，当然是。尽管他强调了自己是个二流中的一流。但二流就是二流。”  
“没错，二流始终是二流。威廉萨默塞特毛姆，对于自己是个二流货色这点非常有自知之明。他的聪明是一种世俗性的，他对自己的评价也多半符合事实，他自封自己是二流作家不是出于无聊狡诈的造作，而是一种对自己价值和地位的准确衡量。毛姆的很多短篇小说技法老朽得无聊，但他写作是怀抱恶意的，这种恶意刻意保证了和读者的距离，不至于恶意到让人恼羞成怒而不愿意为他的书花钱，归根到底，他是个媚俗的人。”  
“有时候听一听有钱人谈谈艺术和文学，总是一件愉快的事情。艺术家和文学家们就特别关心销售、进账，可真是没意思极了。”  
“不过我并不知道为什么你要把这几本书放在这个房间里，如果只是为了观察来者，我相信任何一本书都可以做到类似的功能，你把自己的工作室分成两部分，一个是奢侈品中古店，你取名为‘暴风雨中古店’；另一部分是情报交易所，你取为‘孤岛书店’，并把这处鼹鼠之窝打造成一个典雅书店，而通向这书店的房间是十年前我结婚时，其中一处为姑娘们准备的休息室。”  
“不要向Caliban提有价格的问题。”  
“我不记得了。”  
“唉，告诉你也无妨，因为你早就知道，也可以自己慢慢推理出来。Caliban也很久没有这样愉快的和人面对面聊过天了。”  
“我以为莎士比亚更适合放在这个白金色的房间里，毕竟传奇剧和这个房间可以永葆青春不变。他写了《暴风雨》，不是吗？孤岛上的Caliban，是不同人类社会的神奇生物。传奇剧中的这个人物，一开始被评论家认为是集七罪于一身、野蛮未开化的生物，而后又被文学批评界认为是高贵的野蛮人，然后又变成了……”  
“未受教化的‘他者’，为了自由和解放不断奋斗的土著居民。每个能找到这里的人都会想起这本书，但既然人人都会想起这本书，那就没有必要多此一举放在这里。看看这里，它永恒地停留在Caliban见到她的那个时候，她就坐在这个房间里，接着没过多久她就死了。Caliban看过她的尸体，Charles，她看起来如此的……如此的陌生、丑陋。Caliban的珍宝曾经是云雀、是母鹿、是珍珠，但她死在那里，下体撕裂，头发凌乱，嘴巴裂出豁口，乳房像漏气的布袋一样。她身上到处都是血污，因为死亡的生理表现，她的眼珠子浑浊前凸，像水产市场死掉的鱼那样瞪着人。Caliban看了她一眼，感觉到心碎和晕眩，然后便是厌恶和反感。”  
“我很抱歉……”  
“这和你没关系，你不必抱歉。总之，Caliban的珍宝就这么死了。说来奇怪，Caliban遇到她的时候是一次莽撞的偶然，那时候的一些情报还得我自己去打听，Caliban就这么误打误撞进了她们的休息室，瞥见了永无岛的精灵，她是一个纯洁的女孩，但她死了，是一位备受折辱的女人。她的死不归罪于你，也不归罪于Caliban。但当Caliban看到她尸体的那一刻，所有的爱意荡然无存，剩下的只有疲惫和一种刻板的复仇责任。这种复仇既不热血澎湃、也不让人激动昏头，总之，就像是要还房租那样，变成了某种义务。这样说未免太无情、太刻薄，但能在地下世界长久立足并不依靠感性。你看过你丈夫的尸体吗？”  
“看过。”  
“Caliban还以为你厌恶得不愿再看他一眼。”  
“我怎么会不去看一看En的尸体呢？我还得给他的死亡证明签个字，接着我又和他的儿子结了婚。人们太喜欢看到那些成功者从泥沼里爬起来，得到一切、拥有一切，然后又失去一切。他们不能忍受一切都毫无戏剧性，是因为每个人都在过着一种一眼望到头的平庸生活，就格外希望和己无关的人可以冒一切风险来造最大声势。可以说，我们Xavier家族，在尽心尽力营造产业的同时，也尽心尽力地满足了大众的想象和胃口。”  
“是的，但没人想到你和万磁王是真心相爱。”  
“叫他Erik。”  
“一谈及感情，你就容易在旧友面前暴露破绽，这很危险，何况还是在Caliban面前。Caliban有过感情，接着在尸体面前就泯然无存了，或者说，随着她的死亡Caliban再也没有了爱的能力。爱情也就是这么一回事。但Caliban怀念那过去的一切，在爱情之中的世界居然是另一种模样，真是难以置信。Caliban在能力范围内保存了一个永无岛，感谢Caliban的职业和天生的好记性，尽可能地还原了十年前的盛宴一角。Caliban并不知道当年那个休息室里是哪些书，但既然Caliban在没有爱情之前都只靠白纸黑字来喂饱精神，那就可以全凭Caliban的喜欢了。你说的没错，这一切不过是二流货色。Caliban爱的人也没有什么特别之处，她只是对贸然闯入的Caliban嫣然一笑，她不在乎Caliban的颜色，而是好心肠地替Caliban打了马虎，让Caliban全身而退，没有引起女士们的尖叫或者男人们的警惕。多可笑啊！爱情！这就是人类世界，这就是人类的感情由头，来自于一切的缺失和自我。”  
“我们总有所缺失。没有人是完整的。爱情也不能让人完整。”  
“没错。她死后，你的第一任丈夫仍然声色犬马，太多的男人、女人进进出出，尸体多一具或者少一具，古董珠宝多一件或者少一件。这世界运转的技法也老朽得让人无聊，每个人的恶意又是这样的纯粹。Caliban也有自己的恶意，尽管在Caliban自立门户的时候你给Caliban相当多的帮助，但Caliban始终记得你曾经告诫Caliban的话，要想在这个恶意的世界上安全地活着——可能偶尔还得回报一下你的知遇之恩，就得狡猾地和人保持距离，但又不能狡猾恶意地让人不敢来Caliban这里花钱。什么都知道总显得过于万能，因此Caliban也在必要的时候犯点小错，像一个白化老鼠一样在一流人等的世界里这边啃啃、那边咬咬。因为Caliban也媚俗啊，Caliban也得去迎合Caliban的客户们啊。当爱情和Caliban分道扬镳的时候，Caliban发现还是赚钱最保险。赚钱，还债，尽责任。告诉Elizabeth你和Erik的行踪，告诉她天启和The Twelve，再告诉她成型的孩子如何接二连三地流产都是因为天启的授意，Caliban再犯点小错不让自己在绑架案中成为靶子。如今方片K变成了黑桃K，我的珍宝的惨死之债也尽数还清，而Caliban甚至还收到了你和你丈夫的婚帖。这一切都各得其所，是不是很美妙。”  
“太多的故事简化一下，就是三件事情：爱情，钱权，死亡。围绕前两者展开故事情节，然后抵达死亡结局。爱情是主角，钱权是绳索牵引着前者抵达死亡，故事就结束了。毛姆之所以作为一名二流作家也声名大噪并没有湮没书册，是因为他足够聪明，又活得精彩。他有颗足够冷漠和讥诮的心，他没有同情心，也没有怜悯心，对待自己尤其如此，因此像一把热刀一样切进黄油一般肥香油腻的世界，而每个人都不觉得自己是被他一刀切开的被鄙视的对象，因此对这种另类场景，反而格外的追捧。他的物质生活觥筹交错，倒确实是这个房间所象征的那样，同时他也没什么份量，并不是真正的巨头大家，他只是个狡猾而无倾诉欲的二流作家，就像……”  
Caliban微笑了，他的笑容雪白，但第一次如此闪亮，仿佛一个活泼快乐的人：“有时候我们总得给自己培养一点和职业无关的爱好。Raven曾经问过Caliban，如果Caliban不做这一行Caliban会是什么样，Caliban告诉她永远不要去想不可能发生的事情，不要去做假设。但你看看，看看这个小小的书店，它正是永恒地存在着，和Caliban一闪而过的爱情一起，和Caliban在地下永恒地生活着。”  
他们又碰了一杯，一饮而尽。  
“真的是好酒。”  
“听说天启死后你沉溺在酒精里。”  
“我们死了太多的人，太多的孩子，太多的，没有救出来的……我不知道怎么说，都过去了。”  
“别担心，教授，”Caliban露出一个揶揄的笑容，“Erik Lehnsherr现在和你拴在一起了，爱情被钱权牵引直到牢牢绑在一起，你们需要尽可能地活得长久就行了。”  
“为了避免相看两厌的悲剧，我们打算以后收养几个孩子。”  
“真是完美结局。不过时间也到了，你该回去了。”  
“我们真心地期待你的到来。”  
Charles Xavier真诚地握住了Caliban的手，这样说着。  
Caliban饶有兴趣地说：“我们。”  
“是的，我和Erik Lehnsherr，我们。”Charles温柔又不容置疑地说着。  
Caliban想，这和以前的Charles Xavier完全不同。  
这是一位最终胜利的顶级掠食者。

 

*：【 风往南刮、又向北转、不住的旋转、而且返回转行原道。】 传道书1:6


	17. 巴比伦之女

Raven走进地狱火俱乐部。  
“您好，有什么需要帮助的么？”  
Raven并不理会他们。她站在俱乐部的录入器旁，自在地打量着这家精密的店，仿佛用眼光挑剔着春季限量的鞋子陈列柜。  
“您好？”他们再次询问起她，并打了个比划，保安在哪里，把他喊来。  
“生意上门了，你们的待客之道就是这样的吗？”  
在她说完话的这几秒钟里，保安就过来了，他们准备把这个奇怪又不识相的女人请出俱乐部，内线暗铃响了。  
他们挂了电话，对她说：  
“魔形女女士，请走这边。”

“我们的客户很少亲自上门出面。”Emma坐在大桌子旁。她的椅子看上去庞大、舒适，她陷在里面，好像一把匕首被安置在丝绒垫子上。  
“兼职的情报贩子能成为行业翘楚可是百闻不如一见，我这个样子走在街上只恐怕我的哥哥都认不出我。”  
“Charles Xavier的眼神不会比我差。”  
“我不止一个哥哥。”  
“好吧。如果你是为了告诉我你们兄妹三人感情不和，我这可不是家务事处理中心。”  
“我走进你的店里，告诉你有生意上门，你告诉你的手下这是魔形女女士，给我取滑稽的外号，好像我是什么变脸怪杰。我可不知道这是待客赚钱之道。”  
“你听到魔形女的称呼后没有见到我就生气，说明你自己还挺中意这个噱头，不过我能理解，好像人人喊我白皇后，我就有什么了不得的镜子碎片似的。我不和钱过不去，毕竟兼职也有赚，赚钱总要有命来花，”白皇后坐在椅子后面，掏出一瓶白葡萄酒，倒了两杯，把其中一杯推出去，“何况我们都是需要先看委托文件再来决定要不要接手。你知道做这一行信誉很重要，对自我的评估也很重要。亲自上门也有危险，这样我们接了什么活儿，外头人要追起源头可是特别方便。”  
Raven尝了尝透明的液体，甘美醇厚，冰凉适口，但她的椅子看上去舒服，坐起来却不是那么安稳。  
她低着头看了一会儿酒杯，说：“我和你的交易，Erik Lehnsherr会知道吗？”  
“取决于你想还是不想。”  
“如果我不想呢？”  
“当然不会。每个结婚的夫妻都会保留一点秘密，更何况是前合作伙伴。”  
“我有一件事情想要委托你。”  
“两种交易方式。第一种是，即时转账一半的钱款到我的账户，完成委托后即刻转另一半钱款；第二种方式是，现在就给我全部的钱。”  
Emma的计算器转向了Raven，那是个足够普通人安逸生活一辈子的数字。  
“亲爱的，这是全款价格，我们的价格就是这样，你可以给一个期限。我们的价格虽然略高于行情，但物有所值。没什么问题的话你现在就可以转全款给我了。”  
“你为什么能确定我会同意这种数字？为什么会认为我就能转全款？”  
“全款交易更为安全。同时，为了对客户的信任表示感激，我的杀手们可以由你选择。这是一个很难得的机会，我知道你对杀手的身份总归有疑虑，毕竟现在住在天启大宅里的Erik Lehnsherr正是和我合作过的杀手。你可以尽可能挑一个你放心的而我决不会从中作梗。”  
“我以为安全是这种杀手交易的必备前提，而你居然把它拿出来作为讲价的砝码。”Raven的神色更加难看了，她看起来不再那么年轻、饱满、傲慢。白皇后总是一个难以刺痛的角色，她滑腻又无坚不摧，毫不理会Raven的挑剔和不满。  
“当然，我们的钱款安全是从未出现问题的。只是对委托人来说，钱款能不能顺利地打出去两次才是关键。Xavier家的小姐，你受制于你的两位兄长，现在你要杀了最大的那个，他可是Xavier家的一家之主。我想定期查帐会让这笔钱分批流出显得困难重重。”  
Raven半低垂着眼凝视着计算器。她确信自己并没有透露过任何谋杀Cain Xavier的意图，但在这里，她被无名的光束折射得毫无保留。  
现在，她即便要拒绝，恐怕也难于上青天。 “地狱火俱乐部”并不是一个讲价的地方，你想好了再进来，接受对方开的一切条件，再提一个对方无法拒绝的要求。  
“我听说过Lehnsherr和你曾经的合作分工，但他在未被发掘的时候只是个街头流浪儿。我听说你有一个合作杀手，他正是培养出’万磁王’的唯一杀手。”  
“如果我说那位杀手未必会接手呢？”  
“今天下午三点之前，你的账户会收到一笔汇款。我希望十天内任务可以完成。”  
“他的名字是’红恶魔’。”  
Raven走了出去。

下午三点零一分，Emma拨通了一个号码。  
“最小的Xavier最近有点小小的不满，她没有找’追踪者’Caliban，她选择了我们，一次性汇入了全款，但她指名要你来接她的活儿。现任Xavier当家人大概七天之后会对她的个人账目有所觉察，但小女孩给我们的期限是十天。别急着拒绝，Az，你知道她有需求，总得有人帮她解决。”  
“是什么？”电话那头响起一个奇特的沙哑男声。他仿佛一百年都没有说过话，也仿佛已经说了一百年的话。  
“没人愿意永远活在阴影里。”  
“她想杀了Cain Xavier，”那头醒悟过来，“这会给她招来横祸。”  
“那不是我们该操心的，我们只能操心任务。至于委托人……”  
电话被挂断了。  
Emma对着自己晶莹剔透的指甲叹了口气：“我真应该在给那小妞儿的计算器的数字上再加一个零。所有人闹得翻天覆地可不是什么好玩的。”

“感觉就像一切都翻天覆地了，和过去大不相同，教授。”  
孩子们说。  
Charles希望这群饱受生活辛酸的孩子们喊自己“Charles”，但受过苦的孩子们坚持要喊他为“教授”，既显示出亲昵，又能显示尊敬。  
Charles花费了相当的时间和精力慢慢培养着这群孩子。他们性格多样而彼此互补。这些被他选出来的孩子们都好乖、好聪明。Charles疼爱地拥抱过、安抚过他们每一个，无论是愤怒焦躁的Logan，迟疑闭塞的Summers兄弟俩，天真好奇的Ororo，还是自我厌弃的Jean……其实这些孩子都不算“孩子”的范畴了，他们实属力量发展期的青少年，但在Charles看来，他们永远都是孩子。从实验室里走出来的教授，仿佛是一个天然的毛绒玩具，只要是一个孩子，就想着把脸埋在他的胸膛哭泣或者大笑。  
这着实是一种魅力，仿佛没有什么可以让他绝望，让他愤懑。  
Charles坐在轮椅上给他们读着故事。  
“……看月亮多好啊。她像一枚小硬币，你会以为她就是一朵银色的花朵。月亮清冷，娴静。*”  
他如蓝月光一样的眼睛温柔地抚过这帮个子要和他站起来时平肩的孩子们，这群幼狮们都低垂着头颅像小猫一样围在他的身边，他想到未来的样子，播出的种子终于成长，小猫会伸出利爪，替他摧毁那逆十字的The Twelve，现在，他需要慢慢等待：“清冷，银色，硬币，还有什么可以让你们联想到这些意象？”  
“匕首或者子弹。”Logan认真地说。  
哦不，亲爱的，你忘了，还有花朵和月亮，冷酷的处女的爱情，和那至真至洁的头颅，你要想到这些。他还没有来得及纠正这男孩的回答，他接到了电话。

“Charles，Cain刚刚死了。”

 

*：《莎乐美》，奥斯卡王尔德，戏剧。


	18. 深夜，谁杀了知更鸟

「当亚瑟王治理这片土地的时候，他是一位伟大的王。他偷了三袋麦片，为了做一个大布丁。」*

“Caliban不能告诉你。”白色的男人轻声细语。  
“价格。”  
“和价格没有关系，Caliban得保守秘密。”  
“保守秘密。”Charles冷笑了一声。  
“你或许对Caliban所在的这一行有什么误解。所有的真相都是贴着一个隐藏的价码，你只要付得起，就会有人告诉你。但Xavier先生，不幸的是，每一个情报贩子都知道每个真相的价码后面还带着一条秘密的日期。每一个日期都是一根保险线。在做生意之前，没人希望会死，当然也有亡命之徒，但不想着活下去的人总是失败者。”  
白色的男人说起话来含羞带怯，你当然也可以不去听从他的劝阻，然后呢？你死了，他还活着。  
“Xavier先生，感谢你一直以来对Caliban的帮助和光顾，所以我可以再告诉你一条不花钱的消息：你所打听的消息，知道的人极少，但另几个人对这条消息的最早开封日期，都在Caliban的最迟日期之后。”  
“谢谢你的慷慨大方。”  
Raven出现了，两位Xavier身着黑色，唯一的装饰品就是哥哥的蓝眼睛和妹妹的金头发，比皇家蓝更珍稀，比黄金更柔软。  
珍贵美丽的东西容易引发人的占有欲，也容易引发人的保护欲。  
Caliban慢慢站起来，由Raven Xavier把他安全地带出了密室。他看了她一眼，Raven的表情高傲、透明，像是一张薄玻璃，在灯光的折射下反射不出光彩。  
Caliban离开了。

Raven回到她哥哥身边，她哥哥已经从桌子边离开了，Hank McCoy把他移到了沙发上，此时，Xavier家的两位年轻人站在黑夜的灯光里，像是振翅欲飞的蝙蝠，窝藏在栖息之洞，为哪里能吮吸到它们苦苦追求的鲜血而伤透脑筋，可惜一无所获。  
这更像是个深夜鬼童谣，是谁杀了知更鸟？他们请教了猫头鹰、鼹鼠、夜蛾、蟾蜍、壁虎。结果都一无所获，不知道的人追问无果，知道的人讳莫如深。  
你好啊，黑夜里的鸟们，谁能杀了白日里的鸟呢？  
“什么样的理由，能解释情报贩子都不愿意回答我的问题。”  
Raven沉默不语，她慢慢坐在柔软的地上，地上铺着厚厚的地毯，柔软、洁白，温暖。她把精巧的头颅慢慢地靠在她兄长的膝盖上。  
“你知道我恨他。但他如今死了……死人不能复活，Xavier的权势要落在家族里哪个人手里呢？”  
“我和En结婚了，这是你知道的。”  
“那你也应该知道我是最小的一个，我不能服众。Cain还活着的时候，Sharon就疯了。”  
“真奇怪，他死的时候，那些狗都没有一点动静。”  
“Sharon好像已经不知道他是谁了。”  
“她是妈妈。”  
“并不是我的。”  
这是一个没有结婚的xavier绝不能服众的真实理由，金发的Xavier只是一个意外的私生女，当老Xavier和妻妹的偷情被Sharon知道，能给这私生女一个名分已经是奇迹一般的宽容了——尽管那多半是因为她的妹妹受惊死于难产。  
谁能知道真相呢，二十世纪七十年代的医疗水平多少可以解释权贵们的生育有一些不可控的风险，这风险来自于女人怀孕身体状况还是外界，就没人会探究了。女人子宫、产道的秘密，是这个世界更迭变换的阵痛来源。  
“只能是你来掌控Xavier家族了。你是名正言顺的继承人，也是名副其实的掌舵者。”  
“很难说，家族里的势力因为Cain的政策和手段才被拉拢到一起，现在他死了，我们首先得找到凶手、报仇，然后研究遗嘱和家主。我已经结婚了，不幸的是我在婚姻中是弱势的一方，起码目前来看是这样——嘘，我亲爱的，别急着否认我，看看你依靠的膝盖，要靠它们站起来还很困难呢。即便天启帮助我们把Xavier的不安给压制下去了，只怕我们会被反吞到他肚子里，你知道我和他的婚姻本质上是一种互惠的交换，Xavier给他一些他需要的，他给家族一些需要的，现在，整个Xavier家族没有了首领，首领被轻易地杀死了，凶手还没有被捉到，生活又需要继续。”  
“我们任何一个亲属，都不会把已经到嘴的肥肉吐出来，到时候只怕我们把你交换出去了，还会把我一起交换出去，这岂不是更高枕无忧了——解决掉了明面上最棘手的继承人，接下来就是内部瓜分势力了。反正都和你我无关。如果是你的话，Xavier家族多少会有希望，Sharon已经疯了，可她还没死。”  
他沉默了。  
“眼下并不是急着抓住那个暗杀者的时候，我们要做的是稳住局面。”  
“虽然你们关系一向不好，但Cain已经死了。”  
“他死了也不能妨碍我憎恨他。”  
她的口气带着一种悲戚的孩子气，这种憎恨带着怄气式的发泄，Charles无奈地笑了，他拍了拍身边的空位。  
坐在地上垂着头的Raven起身，坐回Charles身边，她把头埋在哥哥的肩窝，Charles看不到妹妹的脸，他叹了一口气。  
“Raven？你哭了么？”  
“给我念点什么吧，Charles，随便什么。”  
他搂住妹妹，勉强着自己像往常无数个夜晚那样，照顾着她、爱护着她、安慰着她，他是个支撑者，他是个策划者，他是最后的那根柱子，是最后一道防线，是最后的堡垒，是彻夜不眠的灯塔，是永不出错的勘测机，硝烟在家族墓地中弥漫，四处都是鬼火和陷阱，鲜血汇成小小的河流，他必须保持永恒的警觉和勇敢，作为Xavier的最后一张旗帜，他永不倒下。  
睡吧，睡吧，Charles想，我的小妹妹，这一切都让人疲惫。  
他念了自己的学术论文，他的小妹妹蜷缩着睡着了，泪水干涸在她美丽的脸上。他吻了吻她，无限地思念起一双绿眼睛，在那年轻人的冷淡又强壮的怀抱里，他漏洞百出、软弱无力、欲望蓬勃又不可自控，Erik可以让他轻易地疼痛或者舒爽，他的一吻就可以让Charles泪水涟涟，他的一笑就可以让Charles情难自己。  
但那也是须臾的、短暂的，深夜里谁能杀了知更鸟？他的秘密情人或许可以帮帮他，但也未必。他甚至不想他们之间有太多交易和战线交集，他想在那个人的怀里的自己就只是自己。

是谁杀了知更鸟？  
他请教了猫头鹰、鼹鼠、夜蛾、蟾蜍、壁虎。没有人能回答他的困惑。  
他的足迹不够远，他的腿不够灵便，他蜷缩在洞穴里，像一个瞎子那样凭空想象着事情的来龙去脉，一切都笼罩在一场白色的雾气里，他觉得自己要抓住里那真相，但浓雾又让他分辨不清方向。  
他的雷达不够广，有人屏蔽他。  
他经过了几场家族斗争后，无能为力地看着天启的介入，他能争取的只是树立起Raven Xavier，哪怕只是临时，也胜过无声无息地被家族交换出去。他被迫成为Xavier的家主，然后权力被他的丈夫一点点蚕食。  
瘸腿的蝙蝠蜷缩在洞穴里，他瞎了眼又伤害了腿，他能去哪里呢？地下世界似乎把他抛弃了。  
世界并不是只有黑夜和白天。

“教授！”  
孩子们来了。  
在他眼里分入警局的青年们也仍然是孩子们。他们像是白蚁，勤勤恳恳地生活、搬运、带着小小的翅膀飞来飞去，如果遇到了是他们需要的东西，哪怕再坚硬、再庞大，也会齐心协力将其彻底粉碎成营养，依此生存。  
“Scott把他的弟弟也带来了！”  
“好久不见啊，Alex，你好吗？”  
“教授！”  
他们亲亲热热地团聚在一起。  
“教授，我认识了一个新朋友！”向来沉默腼腆的Alex汇报了这个好消息，“他叫Darwin，您一定不知道我怎么认识到他的。”  
大家都满怀爱意地看着这个少年，炉火燃烧在他身边，火光把他的眼睛点燃成星辰。  
“我捡到了一张纸条！”  
“上面写了什么？”  
“我叫Darwin，来自俄罗斯，我恨我的父母。”  
“真是一张奇怪的纸条，你在哪儿捡到的呢？”  
Alex报出了一个标志性建筑物的地址，他说大概就是那附近，他在一个迷人的花园里看到了这个男孩，他是个黑人和白人的混血，体态匀称而形容忧愁。  
那个地方正是“十二”的和它部分的会员所栖息的社区。

「这个王做的布丁，放进许多葡萄干，还放进了一块大奶油，就像我的两个拇指那么大。」*

“他什么也不知道。”Raven的脸浮在黑暗里，“而他昨晚开了一次牌，四活物在每个角落发出金色的光芒。阿努比斯在行走，不知道他要带走谁的性命，他转动着命运之轮，而塞特神用那超乎寻常的破坏之力引领着人心之路，带动着命运之轮向另个方向移动。 ”   
“他不会永远都一无所知，我也只是有限帮助交换。当他知道了真相的时候，你最好想想你该怎么解释。”  
“我是他的妹妹。”  
“真无聊，你要今天来跟我讨论你们家族情深、兄友弟恭，就别装模作样跟我说另个人的占卜情况。你们Xavier家族如果真如Charles那样重视感情，就没可能站立这么多年屹立不倒。也怪不得他们都不看好你，你真是愚蠢。你的哥哥替你挡下了多少风霜？以至于你敢在我面前还装模作样、虚张声势。我当然知道你，你也没有表现出的那么愚蠢，不过侥幸心理总让你以为谁都可以对你网开一面吧？让我想想，胃口大开的Raven小姐，想要吃到一大块蛋糕，利用你哥哥作为一个靶子，把你竖起来成为一只傀儡，但傀儡后面是天启和你兄长，对不对？没人敢轻易动你，蚕食领地真是一手好棋。”  
“如果你要羞辱我，尽可以尽兴，我知道你看在他的面子上帮我打过了这一关，不过他昨晚的开牌，命运之轮是逆位，把控住一切力量平衡的司芬克斯也是倒立的狮身人面像。”  
“真不敢相信。我知道他的占卜有两把刷子，但你居然真情实感地把它们作为信息来和我进行交换。你兄长并不是个不会发怒的人，平和人发起火来总是很可怕的，你闯了这么大的祸，别指望可以侥幸逃脱。”  
她瞪着他。  
身姿挺拔的年轻男人微笑着，露出一种残酷的捕食意味：  
“没人会永远一无所知，我真是等不及了。”  
Raven沉默了一会儿：“我们交易的第一条件就是你不能杀了我的哥哥。事成之后……我会给你你要的。”  
我当然不会杀他了，小姑娘，你不知道他有多爱你，你也不知道我有多爱他。  
“万磁王”Erik Lehnsherr愉快地想着，祥和地说：“当然了，我也不希望你死掉，不过如果情况不太好的话，我会提前收取我的回报的。”

 

*：都来自于英国童谣，《鹅妈妈》这本书有收录，名字好像就是《当亚瑟王治理这片土地的时候》。


	19. 永无岛

第十九章 永无岛

他知道什么是永无岛。  
他也知道什么是天堂。  
永无岛就是天堂。  
他身处的地方就是天堂。  
人们欢声笑语掩在面具、长鞭和酒精里，每一个来到这里的大人们都在赞叹：“这是天堂！”  
他闭上眼睛。  
他真想看一看除了天堂以外的地方，哪怕只有一眼。  
他真想见见外面世界的小孩。  
为了这个梦想，他每天睡觉的时候都在心里默默祷告。他想起了已经面容模糊的父母，他们的祷告都是向神许愿……他想起把自己抛弃到“天堂”的父母。  
“你憎恨抛弃你的父母吗？”他们问。  
他迟疑地摇了摇头。他心里没有恨，因为他看过了太多的眼泪。  
“可怜的孩子，我可怜的天使，”那个男人说着，“你会在这里得到关爱的。”  
他知道什么是天堂。  
因为人们把这里就叫做天堂，把外面的世界叫做地狱。  
“Darwin！乖孩子，藏好了没有！我要找你了，我找到你的时候，小猫咪，我会对你很好很好……”  
他打了个寒噤，擦了擦眼睛，他知道自己终究要被找到，天堂的主人无所不知，但他还是畏缩地蜷在了窗帘后面。  
——这是“捉迷藏”的时间。  
他迟早会被捉住，在此之前，他要擦干净双眼，然后尽可能地、对大人们露出一个笑容。  
他在天堂的日子才会好过一点。

Alex Summers是个惹人喜爱的男孩，尽管他有点冲动、叛逆，但他是个善良、正直的男孩。  
这男孩没什么朋友，或者说，他像一只发威的小老虎，他像是藏着心事，总是孤单地待着，练习搏斗，偶尔他心情好了和人交谈，又总容易冲撞到别人。因此他索性不和那些人聊了，他不喜欢人家靠近他。  
他也有他心爱的，他最爱的就是他的哥哥Scott，兄弟俩在一起的时候就像是镭射冲击波，无时无刻不在辐射着自己旺盛的精力和影响力，有时候这也会让人筋疲力尽。  
Scott年少有为，入职两年后这名年轻的警察在职场上无往不利，这得归功于他的一头乱蓬蓬的头发下英俊的脸，当他笑起来的时候他的眼睛闪烁着纯粹的快活，这很容易打动任何一个姑娘以及老年人的心，只有那位当时替他办理入职报告的Logan，Logan James Howlett警官，像看他不顺眼似的，经常和Scott拌嘴；否认他的一切提议；给他取外号，“瘦子”、“新人”、“镭射眼”，千奇百怪应有尽有；他拿走他的奶酪可丽饼，或者偷喝掉Scott的咖啡粉；在搏击训练的时候Logan会把Scott死死地压在屁股下并大声嘲笑他。  
Logan是一名老——呃，或者说看着显老一点的警察，他健壮魁梧，面容冷酷凶悍，头发也是乱蓬蓬的，但比较好笑的是他的头发乱得很像两只猫耳，配着他那幅“你想挨揍还是挨打”这种毫无区别的威慑挑衅的表情，真是有种惊悚的混乱感。他总是接手最危险的任务，并在无数的肉身搏击、枪林弹雨中生还。  
他们在自己管辖范围内兢兢业业，警局上下关系融洽和谐，即便有几个不长眼的傻逼，那也不妨碍其他同事们的职场生活。Scott身世凄凉，独自一个人带着弟弟，因此大部分姑娘都对Alex温柔，毕竟，相比较那些十三四岁就在街头贩卖毒品，对着警察吐口水骂难听脏话的小崽子，有点情感隔离障碍症的Alex实在是一个小天使了。  
Alex最喜欢红头发的女孩，Jean Grey警官，她的红头发像是静止的火焰，温暖而平和，她笑起来甜美而狡黠，像是一只红色狐狸，她不把Alex当作小孩子，却把他当作弟弟，她不把Scott当作父母双亡的同事，却把他当作知心好友。Jean和每一个人都相处得很好。  
Alex面对着这群他喜欢的大人们，只会沉默着任由他们大声吵闹。他坐在那里，总是一言不发，直到Ororo Munroe长官把他带走，请他去吃奶酪牛肉三明治。  
Alex知道，警察局的灯光关掉后，每一个人都会回到自己的家里，无论是粗鲁的Logan，还是红头发Jean，或者是黑皮肤的Ororo，他们不会给Summers家里的这两个男孩打电话，他们的生活交集不过是警察局，除此之外，他们是Howlett先生，Grey小姐，Munroe女士。

住在天堂的Darwin在祷告。  
他每一天都在祷告，每当他藏起来，走出来，穿上衣服，脱下衣服，喝着苹果酒，等着世界开始旋转，接着闭上眼睛，睁开眼睛，拿着肥皂给自己打滑，拿着花洒把自己冲干净，小声哭泣，大声哀求，张开嘴唇，赞美尺寸……他没有一刻不在祷告。  
祷告不在口头，祷告在心中。  
如果这里是天堂，那么外面的一切会是什么样呢？  
如果外面是这里的十万倍呢？  
如果外面是地狱，那么地狱会有怎么样的快乐呢？  
你恨自己的父母吗？  
他等待一个奇迹发生，但是一切都没有回音。  
在一切都死死地落定时，奇迹终于发生了。  
一个男孩捡到了他的纸条，并且，居然成功地带回话了。

警察局的Alex和天堂里的Darwin交上了朋友。

深夜十一点。  
这是一家迪斯科舞厅，这里灯红酒绿，音乐震天。  
Scott Summers警官穿着破旧的T恤，像一个有毒瘾的小混混那样混入了舞动的人群，他摸了几把姑娘的大腿，也瞪了几个不知死活摸他屁股的男人，他给酒保三枚硬币，说：“要一杯尖叫舌头，有没有刺激的货？”  
酒保头也不抬，手指指了指后面：“这点钱还是滚去找你的妈妈。”  
Scott翻了个白眼，走入了后门，他拍了四下铁门，铁门开了，他进去，是一条暗道，暗道的对面是无数的房间。他看了看四周，找到一个穿着高跟鞋和短裙的彪悍男人，他的老二直挺挺地在裙子上拱出一截来。  
“我来找点好货，不过还是得之前的那个人。”  
穿裙子的男人不耐烦地伸出四根手指。  
Scott凶悍地把他摁在了墙壁上，一拳砸在他的脸上。  
那男人像是服软了，两个人拉拉扯扯走到一个铁门口，那男人打开了门，把他推了进去。  
这是一个黑暗的房间，没有光。  
“教授。”  
就像是呼唤了光，光才回应一般，房间骤然亮了起来。这里金碧辉煌，且安静牢固。  
Scott Summers看到从不和自己进行私人联系的Logan、Jean站在对面，Logan双手扶着轮椅，轮椅中坐着的正是不久前丧兄的Charles Xavier教授。  
“Scotty，好久不见了，”Xavier温柔地说，“我没办法把你们带入我家了，毕竟时局不同。原谅我出行不方便，现在才来看看你们。我们真的很久没有见面了。”  
“教授，只要您告诉我们一声，我们都会去办。”Logan像是一只猫那样嗡嗡地开口。  
“那怎么行，说得好像你们是我的爪牙，一个黑道首领的爪牙，”Xavier愉快地笑了，他的蓝眼睛没有因为经年腿伤而有丝毫阴霾，仿佛他大费周折来到此地也只是为了和旧日的孩子们叙旧，“看看你们，都在做你们喜欢的事情。”  
警官们和Charles Xavier的年岁差得并不离谱，且Charles实在是个温柔可亲的人，并不拿恩泽人情去苛求他们。但无端的，他们都在他面前像是孩子。那种无依无靠、孤苦伶仃的街头野猫，被温暖的毯子裹住了，照料着，直到变成今日的样子。  
这种笼心术才是最可怕的。  
“坐下来吧，我带了一瓶酒，希望你们喜欢，”Charles像一只老母鸡那样，热情地咕咕个没完，“我们坐下来，好久不见，真怀念以前你们每周来我家给我念书的时光，我们好好叙叙旧，聊一聊，最近怎么样？”  
凌晨一点，他们四个人聊了起来。  
他们难免对Xavier依恋有加。  
“这么说，你们都不喜欢En Sabah Nur。”Charles陷入了沉思。  
“……”  
他们三个并不是阿谀奉承的人，虽然受Charles Xavier的恩情，但也并没有因此失去基本的是非观，En Sabah Nur的膨胀与可怖，这几年愈发疯魔。  
“别担心，我不是要去说什么，他是我的丈夫，但我也并不是毫无耳闻，”Charles体贴地说，“我想来和你们说点别的事情，我才舍不得你们为难呢，聊聊其他的吧，孩子们，你们听说过The Twelve吗？”  
“是您丈夫开办的慈善会，对吗？说是被弃的儿童的天堂。”  
“好像也有救助其他国家的贫困儿童。因此我听说有人把它叫做‘永无岛’。”  
Charles Xavier的表情虽然没有变，但那蓝色里深深的阴郁显得极为可怕。

Ororo没有接到教授的电话，因此她并不知道在这个夜晚的十一点钟，教授在迪斯科舞厅的买毒品小道的包间里，和她的其他同事在，“随便聊聊”。  
她捡到了一只猫，正在照顾着那只灰色的虎斑猫，猫咪饿坏了，正在客厅叫着，而她正在厨房，着急地做着猫粮，想要给那只小可怜一点“值得高兴的东西”。  
她走出厨房，发现著名的黑手党，Erik Lehnsherr正对着她的厨房门口，坐在餐桌旁，微笑着望着她。  
而那只素来以警惕出名的虎斑猫，正蜷在Erik Lehnsherr的脚下。  
“你好啊，Ororo警官，还记得我吗？你的脸色可真苍白，顺便一提，你家防范措施挺好的，不用担心。作为你的客人，我觉得你现在可以再回厨房一趟，给你和我来点咖啡，有时候我们总得通宵办公，不是吗？工作可真让人烦心。你看你都发抖了，喝点暖和的吧。顺便一提，你的猫真可爱，她有名字吗？”  
“没有。”Ororo听到自己回答万磁王的提问。  
“她这么漂亮，灰色花纹这么对称，我提议叫Storm。”

半年后，Darwin的尸骨不见了，而Alex死于非命。  
七个月后，天启猝死，The Twelve销声匿迹。


End file.
